


Mother of SG-1

by Akinasky



Series: Gate to Vannas [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Children of Characters, Curses, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Compromised, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gay Marriage, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 74,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the devastation of Sam's actions in "For the Good of SG1", Jack and Daniel must learn to deal with what's happened and hope to learn to forgive one of their best friends. Then enter the mothers with a plan to tear Daniel and Jack's family apart at the seams. This is a slash Daniel/Jack story. Read the other stories first or your going to be missing out on a lot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As it Stands

Jack sat at the table in the kitchen with Teal’c sitting across from him while their children played in the living room. Zale, Zada and Jake were playing some board game; Jack couldn’t see which one from here while Jake’s little brother Haikon watched. Janet, Claire and Ishtar were playing dress up, throwing different clothes on over the ones they were wearing. Johnny was upstairs in his room with Greer; the Sky kid basically lived here, only sleeping a few nights a week in the castle with his family. The only reason Jack and Daniel had found out the kid was sleeping here was because after Johnny’s injury they started checking in on their youngest in the middle of the night.

Jack, Daniel, William and Akina finally sat down and had a discussion about the fact that most of the time, Johnny was having a lot of trouble sleeping when Greer wasn’t there so they had an agreement that if Greer didn’t go home, he was meant to stay at Jack and Daniel’s house until the morning, so there would be no late night running around anymore. It was tough sometimes for Jack to deal with the fact that the two boys were so close, sometimes Johnny would speak to Greer about things and the magical child would end up giving Daniel and Jack the message but he was working through the frustration and resentment that this little boy had more claim on his son than his fathers’ did, Daniel was helping with that of course.

“Where is DanielJackson?” Teal’c asked, breaking the silence between the two men. The house was filled with the chatting and playing of happy children and undoubtedly Adrian would be coming over in a short time because Jack’s house apparently was the ultimate hang out for a lot of the children that grew up around his five kids.

“He went to go speak to Lady Akina about something, possibly about the guy who attacked us and stabbed Johnny. Daniel is still struggling with the fact that he basically beat the crap out of the guy. I think he was amazing but you know Danny,” Jack said with an inelegant shrug.

“I am concerned for Samantha, she has not been home in several days and there is nothing I can do to convince her of my love. She has chosen to believe it is not enough, the ten years and the children. They miss her.”

Jack nodded and sighed; they hadn’t seen Sam since she kissed him in a fit of unfounded one-sided lust. She stayed in her house and Teal’c would bring the children over to play and learn with Daniel. Jack was disturbed that she’d actually left her home and not returned. “She’s not in her workshop?” he asked.

Teal’c shook his head, one singular shake that answered the question without expending extra energy in the process, “It is the main reason for concern, in the past if we were fighting or she needed time away from the children she would isolate herself in the workshop but she would always rejoin us when one of the children went in search of their mother, now it is as though she no longer wants to be a mother or my wife.”

Jack winced at the thought of one of his most trusted friends going through something like that, he knew what it felt like to walk back into what had once been a home only to find it is only a house without his spouse but he also understood that some little part of the separation was about him, even if Jack didn’t return Sam’s affections. “Sorry to hear that, T.”

Teal’c nodded once more, “How is DanielJackson since Johnny was hurt?”

Jack knew what his friend was asking, Daniel might not be raging at the stupidity of Sam when it came to their son but it didn’t mean his beautiful archeologist had forgiven his brainy adoptive sister for her part in getting Johnny hurt, “He can’t see her, he’s still so devastated that Johnny got stabbed and they had such a hard time healing him. All he did was lie in bed with Johnny and hold our son, it was the only way he could truly know that Johnny was still alive. We’re both still dealing with it. Daniel still tends to end up checking Johnny in the middle of the night, to be sure he was still breathing, it’s the only reason we found out about Greer’s little sleep overs.”

“The Prince still sleeping here most evenings?” Teal’c asked gently.

Jack nodded, “Apparently they have bond.” His response was tinged with sarcasm and a roll of the eyes despite the fact that he knew bonds were incredible things here in the Vannas world and not something to be taken lightly. Daniel was constantly reminding him of this fact.

“You wish that was not the case,” Teal’c responded quietly, barely over the sound of an enthusiastic play in the living room. Jack looked around the corner, everyone was laughing and having a good time, all the children were competitive but Daniel had always taught them to be kind no matter what.

Jack refocused on Teal’c and answered, “I don’t know if I wish it wasn’t the case but I do know that Greer has a stronger bond with Johnny than Daniel and I do and I’m obnoxiously jealous and bitter of a ten year old.” Jack shrugs inelegantly, he didn’t like how he felt, and it was why he continuously talked to Daniel and Erica about it.

Teal’c nodded again, saying nothing and Jack was okay with the silence. He’d never really needed talking with Teal’c, they had an easy way about them, which had been stretched because of the drama with Sam, but he appreciated the silence.

“Papa,” Zada called out in that voice that said she was coming to the end of her patience but she was still calm. She needed something but Zada didn’t even really know how to ask because she was such a good older sister.

Jack smiled, “Girls, why don’t you clean up the living room and go run around outside while I get a snack together.”

The three younger girls squealed before they started grabbing up handfuls of clothes and accessories before they took everything out of the room, leaving Zada alone for a moment. She crouched down and picked up the final articles off the floor and taking them up stairs where the three girls were giggling and screeching in the twins’ room. Jack’s oldest daughter came back down and walked into the kitchen and plopped her head down on Jack’s thigh, curving her body in what seemed like an uncomfortable way. He slipped his fingers into her loose wavy black hair. She was wearing black slacks and vest over a button blouse. She was turning into a young lady before Jack’s eyes, he felt, and he didn’t like it. A couple more years and she was going to be crushing on boys and giving them attitude about everything.

“You okay baby?” he asked gently, as she scooted up into his chest and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He looked over at Teal’c who was giving him that almost smile at the affection Jack was blessed to receive from his daughter. His hand never stopped caressing Zada’s hair as Janet and Claire went skittering past and out the back door, soon followed by Ishtar and then Greer was dragging a smiling Johnny out as well. Jack’s youngest slid his fingers across Zada’s arm as well as Jack’s before he continued on outside. Jack smiled to his little boy who was being petulant about going outside because he was teasing Greer, not actually being forced into anything. Jack wasn’t truly worried about that, he’d gotten used to the idea that Johnny was okay enough to be cranky without it having anything to do with the healed wound and so on but Daniel tended to be incredibly protective and it was only made worse after Johnny’s injury.

“I will adjourn to the living room with our sons,” Teal’c said gently as he pressed a gentle hand into the back of Zada’s neck before the former Jaffa left the kitchen. Jack looked down at the top of Zada’s head and she tilted her head up and her deep brown eyes locked on his and she heaved a tremble sigh.

“What’s wrong beautiful girl?” he asked again.

“I want to be a good big sister,” she finally said and Jack crowed inside that he was still capable of sensing sometimes what was going on with his daughter, he was better at it with her than any of the other children. He stayed quiet for a second longer, guessing that she wasn’t done with her explanation. “I just want to be with Daddy and you sometimes, I don’t want to always be with my sisters. I rarely see Johnny anymore and I miss the times when it was just you and Daddy with Zale and I.”

Jack sighed, “You love your siblings Zada but that doesn’t mean you should always be with them. You are old enough to take time for yourself; you can also spend some time with other people, not just us and Uncle Teal’c, Jake, Haikon and Ishtar. You have other friends that you can spend time with.”

Zada nodded and somehow despite the fact that she was getting to big for it, his daughter climbed into his lap and stayed curled around him. Jack wondered what it would have been like to have a chance to raise Charlie and possibly other children but he released the thought with a moment of bittersweet acceptance that if he hadn’t lost Charlie then Sarah, he wouldn’t be with Daniel and the children they had together.

“Papa, why won’t you ever speak about Charlie?” Zada asked, causing Jack to flinch a little. Zada’s little hands soothed him gently; her ability to read surface thoughts and emotions sometimes still caught Jack by surprise especially the subject of his first child but he’d never allowed the kids to think if they read a thought, that they had to hide from the information. Daniel and Jack had always wanted the children to talk to them when that kind of thing happened though they also spent much of the last couple of years helping Akina and William to teach them all how to turn off their abilities sometimes and offer privacy to others around them.

Jack sighed before he spoke his answer. “Charlie isn’t alive anymore because I made a mistake, I hate to talk about that. He was my little boy but when I married your Daddy, I made a choice to accept the past and living in the present with Daddy and you and your siblings. I don’t talk about him because though I accept the loss, it still makes me very sad.”

Zada nodded a little, rubbing her temple into Jack’s shoulder. “You can be sad sometimes Papa, it’s okay. I’ll just kiss and make it all better.”

Jack stuttered a laugh, sounding a little wet after the thoughts of Charlie but he pressed another kiss to Zada’s dark head with a smile, “I know you will baby. So do you wanna go upstairs for a little while since everyone else is down here or outside?”

Zada nodded, stretched up to kiss Jack as she promised before she scampered away and Jack’s heart warmed and he followed her with his eyes and a grin splitting his face. Then he got up and walked outside so the rest of the girls as well as Johnny and Greer had a parent around. Teal’c stayed in the living room with the boys, just soaking in the family time that seemed exactly what the former Jaffa needed at the moment.


	2. Ambivalent News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel hears some strange news about Sam and has to figure out what they are going to do, let go of everything that had happened or lose Sam forever.

Daniel stared at the queen in shock, clearly having no idea what his response was supposed to be. He just repeated back what she told him, to give him more time to respond. “Sam requested that Greer send her home, just her?” he demanded, still not believing it.

Lady Akina was seated in her comfy throne, wearing leggings and a white and buttoned blouse and a black vest that swelled out down her legs but stayed open at the front so her legs were visible in front of her. The vest created a cape-like effect without having something tied around the throat and gave her a more regal look with it whooshing out around her feet. Daniel wondered off-handedly if his daughters were going to start dressing like that as soon as they saw the Queen. Akina had also taken to wearing a crown when she was seeing her subjects; it was weird to see her like that after having such a relaxed relationship with the queen for over eleven years.

“I am only passing along the information she has given me, she asked only for herself and even determined a date to go back to, after the original time jump but not ten years into your future. She has not asked on behalf of her children or Teal’c but I felt you should know. Perhaps you can speak with her.”

“No,” Daniel returned quickly, not even letting that thought enter his mind for more than a second. He missed Sam in his life, he missed the woman who’d become a sister to him but every time he saw Johnny’s scars, he felt sick at the thought of being a part of the other scientists’ life once more. It was a heart wrenching loss that Daniel was struggling not to show the children, especially since they didn’t truly understand why Aunt Sam wasn’t coming over anymore. Even Johnny didn’t truly understand that Sam had sent him out with the knowledge that he could get hurt, he sort of understood but not really in the same way Daniel and Jack did. Johnny didn’t ask for Sam as much as the other kids, he’d lost the kid-trust he had in her in that one moment but he didn’t actually hold it against her because Daniel wasn’t trying to teach his children about hate and holding grudges. He didn’t feel that was even what he was trying to do by keeping her away; he was just keeping his kids safe. Jack didn’t even have to stay away from her but he chose to anyway.

“Daniel, people make mistakes sometimes and many times those mistakes can lead to consequences. Would you never wish for forgiveness if you made a mistake like this with Samantha’s children?”

Daniel’s eyebrows rose in shock at the queen’s words, “Excuse me?” he asked breathlessly, trying not to show just how pissed he was getting at her words. Akina mostly stayed out of his business unless there was a safety issue and he’d gotten used to her hands-off approach to his life. He didn’t appreciate the unexpected about-face, especially about something so hard for him.

“Do not act as though you do not understand my question Daniel. Have you chosen to never give Samantha forgiveness and let of the anger in your heart?”

Daniel glared at her, “I’m allowed to be angry, she sent my youngest son! My baby who has had enough trouble already in his life into the pit of danger which she understood. How can you possibly demand I do anything in this situation besides what I have done which is keep her away from my children! Not to mention she did this in some weird revenge against my children and me because Jack loves us. You want me to just forget about all that and just let it go?” he wasn’t shouting because undoubtedly Zara, Akina’s magical counterpart who lived in her body would act against Daniel and he hated the groggy drugged haze she tended to cause. It was a close distinction between shouting and snarling the words between gritted teeth. His jaw hurt from the pressure, so maybe he was angry but again it was his right!

“Just think about it Daniel, I do not know if I can waylay her for long. Think of your SG-1 family, think of Teal’c if he is to be left behind with his three children, never to be with his wife again as well as their children never having a mother and not knowing why.”

Daniel snorted without humor, “Low blow Your Highness,” he griped with a sarcastic bow before he turned to leave the throne room.

Apparently Akina liked having the last word though not that it surprised Daniel in the least. She was the queen, “Hating her does nothing but hurt you and your family as well as her.”

Daniel took in a deep breath, trying not to grind his teeth even harder in his mouth as he stepped out of the throne room, followed the short hall to the front door where a guard opened it for him with a severe nod and Daniel slumped against the wall outside the door. He slipped down the side of the stone building and heaved a weary sigh as he scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He hated the idea of letting Sam back in, it had been a hard six months but at the same time what if she just used the in to get to Jack or hurt one of the kids again.

It didn’t matter, not until he spoke to Jack about it. Johnny was their son and letting Sam back in would mean pushing their youngest son in ways that they may not even understand. Daniel couldn’t make the decision based on Akina’s words, despite his trust in her. She was a good ruler but sometimes she said whatever needed saying without understanding that there was going to be consequences to whatever was decided. He could only hope that Jack and he could make a decision in the best interests of everyone, not just Akina or Sam or even Johnny.

So Daniel took a couple of deep breaths before he pushed away from the wall and walked away from the castle and down the path way towards home, his hand moving easily to the hilt of his dagger where it always resided now. The days of Daniel being a pushover intellectual were well and truly gone, people knew what kind of damage he could do if he was pushed but Daniel didn’t need to make any overt presentations because gossip spread in Vannas society faster than wildfire so no one had dared to mess with him since he beat up the guy who stabbed Johnny. Daniel had learned his lesson though, he needed to be safe so he could help keep their children safe and so he no longer worried about the fine line between warrior and intellectual; he would be both.

The walk was over to soon with no time to really think what the heck he was going to say to Jack about this, let alone what they should or shouldn’t do. He’d been the deciding factor when he told Sam to stay away from his husband and family, Jack respected and honored that choice but now he felt like it was a hasty decision but he knew that he’d made the right choice and Akina was just trying to help. There was a level of selfish need for Akina to keep Sam because the scientist was one of the only people in the Vannas world that had created technologies that worked with magic instead of against it and Daniel understood that.

He walked up the front step and took a deep and calming breath before opening the door, smiling instantly when he could hear the chatter of children all around. The living room housed the boys, playing with some cards that Jack had brought back with them when they came back the last time. Zale, Haikon and Jake were playing with Teal’c watching over them. The Jaffa nodded to Daniel as Zale stumbled to his feet and rushed over to give Daniel a hug and he realized all of a sudden that his son was only a couple feet shorter than him and he barely had to hunch to kiss the top of Zale’s head. He nudged Zale away so he could put his hands on his son’s cheeks and kissed his forehead, “Hey Z-Man, how’s it going? Where’s everyone else?”

Zale smiled and Daniel could see himself in that expression, his heart clenched and he hugged his son again tightly as Zale started to answer, “Papa is in the backyard with everyone except Zada, she’s upstairs.”

Daniel frowned and looked towards the stairs but turned back to Zale, “You having fun with Jake and Haikon?” he asked, holding off the urge to go check on his daughter.

Zale nodded then decided that was enough parental bonding and contact, tugging away from Daniel, leaving the dad to rub a hand through his son’s retreating hair. Daniel looked over to Teal’c, gave another wave before he walked outside to see what the rest of his family was doing, he figured maybe Zada would need some focused attention and he needed to hug his Jack before he stepped into Daddy mode. He found Greer, Johnny, Janet, Claire and Ishtar all running around in circles while Jack tried to catch them. Daniel smiled at the visual, enjoying the show for a moment then turned when he caught sight of movement from the corner of his eye and smiled widely as Ben walked around the side of the house.

“Hey Pop!” Daniel exclaimed as the older O’Neill walked up and hugged Daniel before he turned to watch the kids playing as well. Ben had transitioned into life with the Vannas better than Daniel and Jack did over a decade ago, people loved him and he spent a good portion of his time watching sparring matches and betting on the outcome for kicks and giggles, nobody makes any money on the bets but it made Ben feel alive or something. Daniel worried about the old man but Jack was mostly amused by it.

Daniel was just grateful that the man hadn’t ended up in any trouble when Johnny got hurt and the man had done everything he could to help around the house and with the other kids when Daniel and Jack refocused a lot of their attention on Johnny.

“What did you go to see the Queen about?” Ben asked, bringing Daniel back to the moment and he sighed thinking about why he’d seen Akina.

“Stuff I got to talk to Jack about before I tell anyone else.”

Ben nodded and Daniel appreciated the man’s deep respect for Jack and Daniel’s relationship, it was one of the few things he felt he had when they were in the past. Ben had always been the father that Daniel hadn’t had for way to long.

“Hey!” Jack said, panting as he extricated himself from the chaos of running and bounding children and walked up to Daniel and pressed a kiss to Daniel’s mouth. Daniel pressed into the caress and Jack, sensing Daniel’s needs better than he did, pressed close and hugged Daniel close to him. “You saw the Queen?”

“Yeah, we can talk about it later, you having fun?” Daniel asked, pulling the topic away from the uncomfortable truth of the conversation he would need to have about Sam later.

“Oh yeah, love running around until I wanna throw up my lungs,” Jack snarked but he was grinning the whole time so no one was tricked into thinking he hated playing with his children.

“I’m glad to see Johnny playing with his siblings as well as Greer,” Daniel said.

Jack turned and they watched their youngest as he shoved Claire gently in the shoulder and they both giggled as Johnny took off and away from his sister. “Yeah, he’s doing so much better now that no one is trying to keep him and Greer apart.”

Daniel smiled at the annoyance evident in Jack’s tone, he was working on his feelings towards the Prince but it was slow going, “What’s going on with Zada?” he asked.

Jack refocused on Daniel with a shrug, “She’s over stimulated after hanging with her siblings so much. I told her to go spend some time by herself if that’s what she needed.”

Daniel smiled; Zada was so like Jack a lot of the time. Daniel’s loving husband was content to be alone a lot of the time and only put up with people for his family’s benefit. Zada had four siblings and she was one of the elder children as well so she tended towards an inflated sense of responsibility even though it wasn’t necessary. He leaned in close and pressed another kiss to Jack’s mouth, touched Ben’s shoulder gently before he wandered back inside and headed for the stairs. He walked up stairs and into the first door where his daughter was, leaning against the doorframe. She met his gaze from where she was laying on her bed, curled into a tight ball on the bed but pointed towards the door as if she was waiting for someone to show up. “Hey baby girl, you mind some company?” he asked gently, he could handle her saying no or yes so this was about what she needed.

She held out her hand to him and Daniel smiled as he walked across the room in two strides and climbed into the bed behind her and wrapped an arm over her and held her hands where they were crossed over her stomach. Again he had that momentous realization that his daughter was about as tall as Zale and in a few years she was going to be a crushing-on-the-wrong-guy teenager and it made him tighten his hold just a little more.

“How you doing Zada?” he whispered into her hair, loving the lavender scent of her wavy black hair.

“Papa told you,” she stated. It wasn’t some bratty statement, just an understanding that its what always happened when the kids talked to one parents, the other was going to find out. Daniel and Jack didn’t believe in secrets in the home and with family. Its possible though that Zada didn’t want to talk about taking time from her family, probably made her feel guilty since she was also like Daniel in that way.

“Papa said you were having some trouble, you need some time away. It’s okay to have time away from any or all of us, its good for you. You are so much like Papa, a solitary individual and that isn’t something you have to change. You know Papa and I and your siblings all love you whether you are with us 24/7 or not.”

Zada shifted in his gentle grip, to lay on her back and look up at him, her blazing light brown eyes shined like copper in the light. She kept her hand on his and placed her other hand on his cheek in a gesture from her childhood. It made Daniel smile, especially when all he could feel from her emotion sharing was love and acceptance. The ability of all their children to share what they were feeling in a touch was always an awe inspiring aspect of the children to parent relationship because if Jack and Daniel had had children in any other time, any other universe they wouldn’t have these five children and it was a thought that made Daniel so happy that SG-1 got thrown into this future and this world.

When she put her hand down again, her eyes were truly shimmering with moisture and Daniel tsked before he tugged her in close to his chest and hugged her tightly, “Oh baby girl there is no reason to cry right now.”

“I know after Johnny got hurt, everything was all sad and messed up. I do not understand my emotions anymore and I wish for solitude.”

Daniel tightened his arms just a little and just kept holding his beautiful daughter, “You take as much time as you need Zada, sometimes with five children it is hard to find a balance and I am deeply sorry for my part in making you think any of it was your responsibility, to keep your siblings safe and happy. I promise to try not to let that happen again.”

Zada nodded into his chest, her sniffles muffled against his clothing. He just stayed there, not bothering to fill the silence, he didn’t need to and she didn’t need words right now. Zada just stayed in his arms, quiet and content for a long time until finally there was a knock at the door and both Daddy and daughter looked up to see Jack standing there with a loving sappy smile on his face.

“I am getting some lunch ready, you guys ready to eat?” he asked, quietly as if he’d woken them from a nap. Daniel looked down and watched as Zada rubbed the moisture from her cheeks and neck before she nodded to Daniel then to Jack. Zada started to sit up but before any of them could get off the bed, Jack came over and flopped gently on Zada’s other side and brought both Daniel and Zada into his arms for a quick squeeze. Zada giggled as Jack pressed kisses into his daughter’s neck all while making animal noises and Daniel smiled before pressing his hand into the back of Jack’s neck to bring his spouse’s attention over to him. They shared a quick loving peck on the lips before the trio got out of the bed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Daniel watched to see if Zada needed to eat in her room, not something they normally allowed, but she seemed content to be among the others again and he started a conversation in Latin and just enjoyed family and friends time before he had to have an uncomfortable talk with his husband about Sam and what she was thinking of doing. He wasn’t looking forward to it and didn’t like that this was put on them to fix since Sam made the mistake in the first place.

Daniel shook off the resentment and stayed focused on the six loves of his life instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have liked and followed this story since the beginning, I love that there is just more and more to delve into. Thank you for the support and please comment!!! I love them a lot.


	3. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Daniel figure out what they need to do and have a little manly time together.

Jack pressed a kiss to the last child upstairs and walked downstairs to find Daniel waiting for him outside their bedroom door with his arms in that self-hug pose that Jack really hated because it meant that Daniel was hurting and he wanted to make it stop. He turned to see his Dad was just relaxing in the living room as he did many nights when he was here but the old man had taken a liking to visiting many of the other Vannas homes, like Adrian’s house and the Queen’s as well. He was treated as a beloved mascot by many of the magical people in their community and those who didn’t want him around just stayed away.

“Night Pop,” Jack said before he turned and walked towards Daniel and the privacy of their bedroom. His dad mumbled something but didn’t really make any comment on Jack and Daniel antisocial behavior for the evening. Jack nudged Daniel into their room and closed the door for good measure then asked gently, his voice a soothing caress, “What?”

“The queen wanted me to know that Sam is asking that Greer use his ability to return her to the past, not her and her family, just her.”

Jack frowned, thinking about Teal’c who didn’t know anything about this otherwise he would’ve talked to Jack about it this morning when they were talking, “Really?”

“Yeah and Akina wants us to kiss and make up so she can keep us a complete set,” Daniel said snidely and Jack jerked on his husband’s hand until they were both sitting on the side of the bed.

“Daniel, that’s not her choice nor her right to demand,” Jack responded. He wasn’t going to lie, having all this in the past would be better for all of them but if he was honest with himself it could never be permanently in the past because he couldn’t trust the woman with his children anymore but this was something they would need to figure out together. Daniel wasn’t alone in his bitterness towards the queen, though seeing Daniel so upset and bitter was a new thing that had undoubtedly come from the past couple of years when they seemed to be constantly fighting something or someone. That kind of constant conflict was tiring after a while.

Daniel finally spoke after a moment, “I’m not being fair though am I?” he whispered, choking a little on tears he was forcing back.

“What?” Jack snapped then squeezed Daniel’s hands in apology when Daniel flinched a little at his tone. “You didn’t make this make this decision on your own and you weren’t wrong. She caused so much harm that it is impossible to ignore, to not have any consequences.”

“But this is well and truly the only family she has, SG-1 and the kids, we took so much away from her with our choice because it caused a rift in SG-1 and we have always been there for each other, no matter what. We have all made horrible mistakes and always came back to each other.”

“This wasn’t about making a tactical error that put lives in danger but always for the greater good kind of crap,” Jack snapped though Daniel was apparently was too busy trying to contain the tears shuddering on his eyelids to notice Jack’s tone, “This was about some personal crap and sending our son, our special little boy, straight into danger. That’s not okay Daniel and you. Made. The. Right. Choice.”

Each word was a final affirmation to Daniel’s overly responsibly heart and Jack watched as his lover and best friend closed his eyes, letting loose tears to slip down his cheeks and he nodded, chin to his chest.

Jack pulled Daniel closer, tucking the other man’s chin into his shoulder and just held him for a moment. When Daniel took a couple deep breaths, scrubbed the moisture from his cheeks with the heels and the backs of his hand then he turned to Jack, resolute.

“We can’t let her leave Jack, we may still not be able to let go of what happened but she’s family and Teal’c shouldn’t lose his wife without a fight, if we are keeping them from that fight then its time to move out the way. Not to mention the kids need their mother.”

Jack had a hard time not smiling in the face of the light in Daniel; he was always better when he needed to do something and had figured it out for himself. Jack wasn’t there to convince him of anything, he was just there to support Daniel and either agree or disagree with the man. Daniel’s decision wasn’t about trusting Sam alone with their children again, it was about letting go of the toxic hurt and anger that had been slowly ripping him apart for months.

But just to be clear, “We’re not going to let her babysit right?”

Daniel snorted, “Hell no!”

Jack grinned then scooted back on the bed, unbuttoning his pants as Daniel watched him. Having those blue eyes locked on him made Jack think about how it had been too long since he’d been with Daniel like this and suddenly he was aching to feel the amazing physical connection they shared. He pressed his elbows down into the bed, lifted his hips and suddenly Daniel’s hands were at his hips and pulling down Jack’s pants and undershorts all in one enthusiastic tug and Jack grinned as he struggled out of his shirt then Daniel’s fingers were skimming across Jack’s chest. The older man looked down, watching as the digits pressed and caressed his chest and stomach but never getting lower than the indent of his belly button. Jack was achingly hard from the touches within moments, despite the supposed dysfunctions of men his age. Jack was just grateful, didn’t really care why as long as he could still keep up with Daniel’s passion.

“Eager, Colonel Jack?” Daniel husked as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack’s mouth. Jack sank into the kiss, the sensation of Daniel’s body equally titillating and annoying because he just wanted to feel the strong muscles wrapped in soft skin against his chest and legs, fingers and cock. He kept his mouth pressed to Daniel’s, opening beneath the gentle ministrations of Daniel’s tongue as his hands scrambled down Daniel’s sides and started to unbutton his lover’s pants and tried to shove them down, thankful that Daniel was lined up next to him instead of straddling his waist. Jack shoved at the pants and Daniel shimmied until his pants were being kicked off the side of the bed and their sloppy and uncoordinated kisses end for a second so Daniel could strip the rest of his clothes off then he climbed on top of Jack and they both groaned at the feeling of being pressed against each other, nothing but skin and sweat.

“Daniel, come on,” Jack husked as he jerked his hips up against Daniel’s and they both groaned again.

Daniel’s head was tilted back, exposing the side of his neck and he panted a little then he reached over past Jack and into the side of the bed and found the lube they always had close by and then as Jack watched, Daniel slipped some fingers into the tub before slipping them behind him. Jack could feel the gentle and incidental caress of Daniel’s fingers as his beautiful husband prepped himself. Jack used the time to press his hands into ever scrap of skin he could reach on Daniel. He spent the moments when Daniel was riding his crotch, and his fingers all the while he was moaning deliciously. Then he reached out and twisted Daniel’s nipples between his fingers and Daniel’s hands were both suddenly on Jack’s chest then his sticky hand was spreading lube up and down Jack’s aching cock just before he slid a little forward and down onto Jack. They both moaned thickly and Jack pressed his hands into Daniel’s hips just as his husband’s hands pressed into Jack’s chest, spreading sticky residue across his chest, just above where his heartbeat was thundering.

He reveled in the sensation of Daniel’s tight channel wrapping around his aching member, keeping it warm and making every heartbeat more than apparent in his cock. He held Daniel still even though the other man was shuddering and desperate to move. Jack breathed a few deep breaths, trying to contain his desperate need to just coat the inside of his lover with his orgasm, instead he waited for his body to climb a little farther from the edge of the ledge he was standing on then he loosened his hold and Daniel immediately shifted his hips, pushing farther down before lifting again, finding a long and luxurious rhythm that drove Daniel and Jack closer to the edge but didn’t push them over, Daniel’s heat was a thing of beauty.

Jack watched as Daniel sat astride his hips and rode Jack but his face was what held Jack captive. Daniel in pleasure was one of the greatest gifts Jack had ever received in life, that he was the one that the genius archeologist decided to share himself with. His mouth was open and panting, his chest flushed and across his shoulders. It was a beautiful sight, Jack couldn’t stop himself from sitting up in bed, pressing his hand into the mattress and the other brought Daniel’s mouth to his and they shared their breath and passion as Daniel’s hips thrust up and down, his rhythm faltering and failing to stay calm and slow. Jack slammed his hips up and into Daniel’s warmth and he gasped as he came, coating Daniel’s hole in his fluids before he lifted Daniel up and off his body before flipping them over and he shifted down across Daniel’s hips and pressed his mouth down on Daniel’s hard cock. He sucked him in and gave a few short sucks, lapping and playing with Daniel’s balls and the hole behind then Daniel was coming on a scream which he immediately muffled into a pillow and Jack swallowed the taste of Daniel, it wasn’t something either of them did very often but every once in a while it wasn’t going to kill either of them. Jack pulled back and scooted up the bed to lay down close to Daniel who was in his post-coital glow. Jack pulled Daniel into his side and the younger man pressed his face into Jack’s neck and Daniel’s lips spread into a smile. Jack could feel the expression.

“That was good Colonel Jack,” Daniel whispered, pressing his lips into Jack’s throat.

“Yeah Danny, its always good with you.”

Daniel snorted, “Even after over ten years, you are still such a sap sometimes.”

“Not really sappy when it’s the truth,” Jack said with a lazy shrug since he didn’t have any intention of dislodging Daniel from his spot. He needed a blanket to wrap around them but other than that, Jack was going to relax for a little while and think of nothing but the happiness he always felt in Daniel’s presence.

“How we going to do this Jack?”

“Well, there goes the glow,” Jack sighed and lifted his hands in defeat.

Daniel snickered, “I may be sleepy at the moment and I truly did enjoy that but it doesn’t stop the stupid drama we have in our lives. I just can’t be done with the fear of if she was going to do it again and the fear I have to leave Sam anywhere near our children or you but then again, she’s one of our oldest and dearest friends.

Jack sighed and jiggled Daniel’s shoulder for a moment, “Sleep and we shall have more answers in the morning. Okay?” Daniel nodded; they cleaned up from their fun before resettling close and slipping to sleep. Daylight would hopefully bring some clarity.


	4. Finding Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel goes to talk to Sam

Daniel woke feeling pleasantly sore from the night’s activities but he only got a few seconds to enjoy the ache before he remembered the conversation that had preceded the good times with Jack. He sighed, his breath wafting across Jack’s arm, which was acting as his pillow.

“Come on Daniel, five more minutes before you let reality intrude,” Jack huffed from behind him.

Daniel shook his head, “We got kids to feed, families to save and languages to teach. Busy day.”

Jack groaned then lifted himself up off his pillow and pressed a sloppy kiss on Daniel’s cheek, finishing it off with a smack to which Daniel had no choice but to chuckle, turn his head and accept a good morning kiss to the lips. Jack grinned down at Daniel then they were both groaning as they rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Jack climbed into the shower and turned on the spigot and Daniel hopped in next to him. He pressed close to Jack’s back, grabbing the bar of soap and slid it over Jack’s body, flaking off the proof of their pleasure before scrubbing each other clean. They didn’t say anything; there was nothing to say. He just enjoyed the simple touches with no ulterior motive then they got out of the shower, dried off and slipped into pants and shirts as well as socks before walking out of the bedroom. Jack walked into the kitchen and Daniel headed for the stairs, he did most of the cooking in the house though Jack through together sandwiches most afternoons but the breakfast was Daniel’s area of expertise but it was his turn to be the first thing the kids see in the morning and watching his beautiful children wake up was one of his favorite things.

He started in Zada’s room, she was already sitting up and brushing her long tresses of hair before she wound it into a tight braid down the side of her neck. Daniel smiled, unsurprised to find her already away since she’d always been an early riser. He walked into the room and gripped the side of her face gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She looked up with that O’Neill smile that made Daniel’s heart skip a beat.

“Good morning Daddy,” she whispered.

“Morning precious girl, do you wanna go help Papa in the kitchen, he’s making breakfast?” Daniel said with a smile. He daughter rolled her eyes and nodded. Zada would keep Jack from hurting himself or the food, she would also make sure Jack didn’t feed everyone cereal as he was likely to do which is why again, Daniel was in charge of breakfast.

He pressed another kiss to Zada’s head and walked out, listening to her humming for a few seconds before he slipped into Zale’s room and as he was like when he was younger, Zale was still sleeping with his head buried in blankets and pillows. Daniel pushed the blankets back and ruffled the hair at the back of Zale’s neck, making the little boy shiver and snap awake. It was a reflex that Daniel had learned to utilize with his eldest son when he was difficult to wake up. He popped up in bed and rubbed his eyes for a moment before he focused on his father, “Morning Daddy,” he mumbled and scrubbed at his eyes.

Daniel leaned down and kissed the top of Zale’s head, “You going to stay awake handsome boy?”

Zale yawned and wavered in his sitting position, like he wasn’t really sure staying upright was a good idea. Then he shook his head a little before he shifted to the end of his bed and started getting up off the bed. Daniel left his son to it, and then walked into the twins’ room. As with most evenings, Claire and Janet were curled up in the same bed, Daniel grabbed the edge of their blanket and pulled it off of them. They immediately popped up and suddenly were talking a mile a minute. Daniel didn’t know how they were capable of doing that, but they were chattering in Spanish as if they were born to it which wasn’t actually far from the truth, they could speak multiple languages by the time they were toddlers, while at least a little of them anyway.

“Come on, both of you, go get some breakfast.” Daniel’s words brought their focus to him so he leaned down and pressed kisses to each of their cheeks and on the side of their necks, making them giggle. “Papa is making breakfast,” Daniel said and they giggled before they crawled out of the bed and headed for the stairs without changing out of their pajamas. Daniel shook his head with a laugh then headed for Johnny’s room, pushing open the ajar door and peaking in. Greer was in bed with Johnny, like most nights. Greer was sitting up slightly, Johnny tucked into the older boy’s side though they were side to side and not any more intimate than they should be, one of Greer’s hands was holding Johnny’s hand and that was most of their contact but there was always something more to their embrace, that should make Daniel worry but Greer never stepped past the line of close friendship and propriety. Daniel smiled as he walked into the room and pressed his palm into Johnny’s belly, which was the young boy’s preferred way to wake up. Daniel moved his hand in a circle and slow brought his son from sleep and as soon as Johnny shifted, Greer woke as well. It was a chain reaction that none of them seemed to be able to unhinge, Greer moved and Johnny moved or vice versa. Johnny looked up at Daniel, his deep brown lighting with a smile then to Daniel’s amazement Johnny reached out and Daniel lifted the boy from the bed. He tucked Johnny close, reveled in the warm breath against his throat and the little legs and arms squeezing around his body. He pressed a kiss to Johnny’s head, “Good morning my beautiful boy.”

 _‘Morning Daddy, Papa making breakfast?’_ the little boy’s voice echoed in Daniel’s and he smiled again since it had been far too long since he last heard Johnny’s voice in his mind.

“Yup.”

 _‘We having cereal, aren’t we?’_ Johnny responded and Daniel snorted a laugh before he gestured to Greer to follow them if he wished but Johnny didn’t seem to want to let go of Daniel and the father was more than willing to cart his littlest son downstairs just so he could treasure the connection a little longer. Jack might not like it and Daniel might not completely understand it but Greer was helping Johnny come back to the kind of little boy that he was despite the visions.

They walked downstairs and Johnny tightened his hold on Daniel’s neck as they walked into the kitchen and Daniel moved to kiss Jack again who was grinning as he kissed Johnny on the head before Daniel moved to sit down at the table and situated Johnny on his lap then Jack put down a plate in front of them and everyone settled down to eat. Greer scooted in at the table as well, surprisingly starting a conversation with Zale and Zada on the other side of the table. Daniel smiled at him, glad to see Johnny and Greer were not isolating anymore like that had been doing for a while now. Daniel enjoyed his meat and eggs, winking at Jack about the fact that no one was eating cereal. Jack winked in return from the counter where he was leaning. Daniel started his lesson with Arabic this time; he’d been using the new language with all the children since they were now fluent in Latin.

Daniel helped them to translate smoothly but his eyes were on his husband, Jack’s gaze was locked with his as well. Daniel smiled; just a slight smirk and he just enjoyed Jack’s presence and that mirrored smile. He watched as Jack drank his juice slowly, his throat working and making Daniel warm. Jack took plates and cups from the kids as they finished and put each dish down slowly so he could keep eye contact with Daniel. Finally when Johnny shoved his plate away, the spell broke because the little boy apparently wanted his attention. Jack chuckled a little and Daniel took a deep breath and refocused on Johnny. It was amazing to him that after over eleven years he could still share those lingering looks with each other and feel the emotions in eyes other. There was power in that kind of bond and Daniel was grateful to have been given such a love.

 _‘Daddy, you going to forgive Aunt Samantha?’_ Johnny asked out of nowhere and Daniel snapped to attention, looking around he realized all the children had left the kitchen, undoubtedly to get dressed for the day. Daniel squeezed Johnny gently and he looked to Jack and realized Johnny had broadcast it because the retired soldier was frowning.

“Greer,” Jack said quietly and Daniel realized the other boy was still there, “Can you excuse us for a moment?”

Johnny turned to Greer and nodded, letting the older boy know he was fine. Daniel watched as Jack sighed, annoyed that Greer did not leave when he was asked. Daniel figured they could have another chat with Akina and William later because Johnny was not the boss of the house. For now they watched as Greer walked out of the kitchen while Jack sat down at the table and waited while Johnny played with his fingernails and looked down at his lap.

“Did you want to sit down next to me?” Daniel asked.

Johnny shook his head and Daniel nodded, he wanted to be able to see Johnny but he would work around it. Jack leaned forward and leaned his elbows and forearms on the table so he could focus on Johnny. “What do you think we should do JJ?” he asked gently.

Johnny shrugged, still looking down.

Daniel sighed, “Johnny, there is a chance that Greer is going to be asked to send Aunt Sam back to the past possibly without Teal’c and the kids. This is sadly not just about us, what we want but we need to know what you’re thinking. You can talk to us, no matter what you have to say. Why did you even think to ask?”

Johnny shrugged a little but Daniel could see the light flush on the back of his neck, _‘I was snooping on your thoughts this morning.’_

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Is that why you wanted to sit with me?” he couldn’t stop himself from feeling a little put out by that.

 _‘Daddy,’_ Johnny’s voice was chiding in his mind, _‘I wanted to be close to you, the snooping was a bonus.’_

Jack chuckled at that and Daniel squeezed his son for a moment, ruffling Johnny’s hair in response. “Anyway, rudeness aside and we will talk about that buddy, what do you think about Aunt Sam?”

 _‘I think she made a mistake, one that got me hurt but then so did Zale and Greer and I’m sure you and Daddy have made mistakes that got other people hurt,’_ Johnny responded, so much more intelligent than he should be at his age but again, all of their children were Vannas which meant their learning abilities were skewed for the better.  Daniel sometimes wished Johnny wasn’t so smart because he was making a valid point for a sixth year old.

Jack nodded sagely, “Me more than Daddy but yes, we’ve made mistakes that got people hurt. Greer made a pretty massive mistake that almost cost us Daddy and got all of you hurt. I get your reasoning, are you saying we should forgive her then?” Jack asked.

Daniel pressed his hands into Johnny’s sides and waited for the strong little voice in his mind, he was surprised when Johnny opened his mouth and grunted, like he so desperately wanted to say this next thing out loud but then he shrugged and whispered into their minds, _‘Forgive her, I choose to.’_

Hearing the words from his smallest son’s mind made the choice easy, Daniel tightened his arms around Johnny again and shut his eyes as the threat of tears attempted to sneak out from the edge of his eyes. “You are such a good boy JJ, I love you. So brave,” Daniel pressed a kiss to the side of Johnny’s temple before he continued speaking. “You are the most loving and good person I have ever known. We’ll speak to Aunt Sam soon.”

Johnny nodded, reaching out to take Jack’s hand in his little fist and then Jack shifted around to sit next to Daniel on the bench and they all grabbed hold and held each other close for a few minutes. Johnny’s hands patted Jack and Daniel in return, his head pressed between them and Daniel pressed another kiss on the crown of Johnny’s head then lifted his face just enough for Jack to kiss him on the lips then Jack was taking Johnny away, whispering to his son, “Now we are going to talk about the snooping and the acting like Greer answers to you instead of us.”

Johnny nodded and Daniel smiled as he got up away from the table and walked to his bedroom to get his jacket then he grabbed his shoes. He waved off from everyone and walked out the back door and took the short trip over to Teal’c and Sam’s house and wondered where Ben was this morning. For a man who came here to be with Jack and the kids, he did spend quite a bit of time away from the house, which Daniel was equally annoyed and grateful for because he loved Pop but at the same time, they had a house that was short one bedroom for everyone to be there. He knocked on the back door when he arrived and looked around, catching sight of some movement in the workshop and he frowned turning towards it just as the door opened, Teal’c standing there waiting for him.

“Hey Teal’c, give me a second,” Daniel said and walked over and pushed open the door to find Sam tucked into one of the far corners, there were blankets and a pile of clothing. She clearly had been crashing in here, trying not to be seen here by anyone since Jack said that Teal’c hadn’t seen her for a week or so.

“Sam,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest while she stared at the floor. Her long blonde hair was braided down the side of her neck and over one shoulder; her face was gaunt and red from crying. Daniel walked over and crouched in front of her and touched one of her knees.

“Leave me alone Daniel, that’s what you wanted right?” she shrieked.

Daniel flinched but didn’t let go, “Why would you leave Teal’c and your children? I thought you loved them?” he asked, deciding pulling his punches wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

Sam looked at him, “I screwed everything up! I wanted Jack over Teal’c, some stupid leftover from the games we used to play with each other when we were fighting how we felt about other people. It was all just a game and I let it get inside me,” she hissed the words as her hands gestured wildly in front of her. Daniel pulled his hand back and waited to see if she would go on with the tirade. “Daniel, I am so unbelievably sorry about what happened with Johnny. I didn’t understand what I was doing, that it could cause so much pain and destruction and then to make everything worse I put the moves on Jack! Daniel, the best thing for my family is if I leave.”

Daniel frowned, “You’re running away then?”

Sam groaned, putting her head in her hands but didn’t say anything in response. Daniel didn’t know what else to say honestly, he didn’t know if he needed to comfort her or play tough love. He flopped down on the floor and brought one of his legs up and wrapped his arms around it, giving his chin somewhere to land as he watched one of his dearest friends breakdown into tears. He thought about what Johnny said and heaved a sigh, “I don’t think you should run from your family Sam, Teal’c and the kids need you. The people here need you. And— ” Daniel paused and breathed in deeply once more, “We don’t want you to run.”

Sam looked up, clearly surprised by his statement, “Really?”

“Johnny says he’s willing to forgive you and we are willing to do the same. Trust is going to take some time for all of us but if you don’t stay then we have no chance to try and fix it.”

She jerked forward and fell into his arms, Daniel humphed in surprise and caught her against his chest. He patted her back and felt all the tension and the anger of the past six months, all the feelings that had a tendency to hit him out of nowhere, suddenly dissipated and there was nothing but love and care for his friend. Johnny was right, everyone makes mistakes and sometimes they hurt people, sometimes they get people killed. Greer’s mistake ended up doing terrible things to all of them, some of the mistakes Jack has made in the past have been masterfully bad but if Daniel were to choose never to move past the anger than he would only be doing more harm.

He truly wanted the chance to find a way to be okay with Sam again, they’d been friends for far too long. Though it didn’t keep the hugging from turning a tad awkward after a minute or so. He tugged her away from him, letting her sit in front of him.

“Just go talk to your husband, he’s been worried about you okay,” Daniel said before he got up from the ground and helped her to follow. She gave him another quick hug then squared her shoulders and walked out of the workshop. Daniel followed, watched as she knocked on her own door and Daniel realized Teal’c wasn’t standing there anymore. Undoubted he’d been called away by one of the children, it had happened to him on more than one occasion. In the life of a parent, everyone comes after the child. Daniel turned and headed home, knowing it would hopefully not be the last he saw of her today.


	5. Long Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncomfortable talks for many people

Jack sat down on the couch, Daniel settled next to him and Johnny obstinently sat between them. Jack as about to put a stop to that as well, his six year old son did not need to be here for the conversation they were about to have with Greer and his parents.

When the Queen and King arrived they were hauling their other children along behind them. The oldest, Taylor, at fourteen was a beautiful blond pre-teen with the attitude to match. She was not openly rude to her adoptive parents but the mulish expression made Jack wary about the fact that they were going to have five teenagers around the same time, he wasn’t looking forward to it in the slightest. The other three siblings around Johnny’s age were very much Akina’s and William’s children, with their darker coloring. Jack frowned at the woman even though she was looking frazzled for sure.

“Did you lose your nanny or something?” Jack asked, trying to be obnoxiously cheerful as bothering royals was one of his favorite pastimes.

“As a matter of fact,” Akina gritted out, “We have. Usually Asana and Steph or Adrian and DK help with them during the day but they all have assignments and families as well. I do have a war to win and a people to protect and rule over.”

Daniel snorted quietly though Jack heard so undoubtedly so did Akina, “I have heard you state that nannies and not raising your children was something you hated about Faye. I’m surprised at you.”

Akina glared daggers at Daniel, Jack was sure if the Queen hadn’t had decades to control her magic, he would be getting Daniel to a healer immediately. She was livid. “Thank you for the reminder that I cannot do everything perfectly. Please understand that I have them with me because I do not have another choice at the moment. You must understand what its like to have responsibilities and five children.”

Daniel nodded and sobered quickly, “Nothing compared to yours, Milady. I apologize for saying anything.”

Jack watched the exchange in annoyed humor; they really had other things to do besides hosting children that didn’t belong to him. Which was the crux of the matter that brought Akina and William to their door today. “We can make this quick, then you can get back to all the other things you need to do today.”

“Yes, please,” William said. He nodded to the other kids and Taylor led all four to the backyard. Jack took a moment to listen as his children realized they had guests, all four were in the backyard already. There were several shrieks and one of them from Taylor herself, she may be a sullen pre-teen now but she loved Janet and Claire dearly, not to mention Zale and Zada. She was mostly standoffish with Johnny but then some people were like that with their youngest.

“Okay, Johnny, go outside and play with the other kids for a few minutes,” Jack commanded.

Johnny paused and looked to Greer than back to his parents. _‘Are you going to send Greer away?’_ he whispered into Jack’s and Daniel’s mind.

“Jonathon, go play outside for a few minutes,” Jack responded even while Daniel rubbed the back of his neck in that gesture that said he was trying to be strong in the face of anything Johnny said to them. Jack didn’t mind playing the bad Papa sometimes and Daniel was usually really good about everything but after Johnny’s injury the youngest Jackson-O’Neill had been getting away with more and more when it came to his Daddy Daniel.

Johnny huffed in anger and walked out of the living room, stomping his feet the whole way which just made Jack grin and share a look with his husband who was starting to smirk as well. It was good to see him petulant and bratty, getting back to normal.

“Look, we understand that there is only so much we can do to keep Greer and Johnny away from each other, apparently nothing at all but there are a few things that he’s going to have to understand and that is why we are speaking to you and him.” Jack figured there was no reason to beat around the bush about why they invited the royal family over to the house.

Akina gestured for Jack to continue clearly in agreement if getting right to business.

“He basically lives here now, with the exception of a random day here or there so he needs to be more aware of the fact that if you aren’t here, what Daniel or I say goes. This is not Johnny’s decision, Greer answers to us if you aren’t around.”

“I concur,” Akina said, sharing a momentary glare with her son. He kept looking at his feet instead of any of the adults in the room.

“He needs to have a bed here, so he no longer sleeps with Johnny. With the slight age difference, he needs to understand that very shortly those boundaries are going to keep his ass unharmed by me. Our son is only six years old and half Vannas, he’s going to mature slower than Greer and I don’t want to find him touching Johnny inappropriately before Johnny is old enough to have an opinion about it.”

Akina frowned, “You believe my son will touch yours inappropriately?”

Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes and pressing his fingers and thumb into the corners of his eyes where the headache was starting to form. “I think they are sort of inappropriate now, I know there is a cultural difference and with the bond its going to be different but Johnny is too young to be having that kind of relationship with anyone. I would feel more comfortable if he were given time and space, to be with his siblings and us. I want him to spend time with others as well. Greer cannot be the only thing Johnny ever knows.”

Akina nodded, “I can assure you that my son has not done anything untoward to Johnny but I guess I can empathize with your point of view. Its easy for me to say my son is bonded at eleven because it happens a lot in our people but since he does spend more time here with you then I would appreciate information every couple of days but we will gladly adhere to your needs for Johnny. He is incredibly young and vulnerable, I do not wish for the bond between Greer and Johnny to harm him later.”

Jack nodded and heaved a sigh of relief, he looked over at Daniel for the first time since he started speaking and was a little surprised to see the slight frown on his lover’s face. Daniel was looking at him, concern and frustration possibly, warring in his eyes and scrunching his eyebrows. Jack would have to ask about that as soon as the royal family left.

“Thank you for understanding,” Jack replied and Akina rubbed her hands together, breaking the slight spell of the room.

“I will have a bed delivered for him later as well as some of his clothes, he’s been running back and forth as well as wearing the same clothes for many days, I would like to make this as easy on everyone despite the strangeness of it all.”

Jack nodded and they all stood and Greer walked past Daniel and Jack to retrieve his siblings and to tell Johnny he would return later that afternoon. Johnny nodded and returned to playing with his siblings with a quick look to the door where Jack and Daniel were standing. Jack smiled to his son and walked the family out the front before turning back to Daniel who was speaking quickly to Ben who’d come home at some point and joined the kids in the backyard. Jack figured they might as well get whatever Daniel was feeling out in the open so they weren’t slamming doors and walking on eggshells for the rest of the day.

“Let me have it Daniel,” Jack said as he sat back down on the couch and watched as Daniel paced in front of him.

“I know you were going to have them come over but you didn’t tell me that you were going to enforce Jack’s Law! I wish you would have talked to me about this.”

Jack sighed, he should’ve known this was going to be a problem because Daniel was really good about talking things out then deciding on one course of action together and Jack didn’t want to sweep this stuff under the rug when he was honestly concerned about his son. “I didn’t talk to you because you haven’t really been all that concerned and I needed to change something before Johnny was so far gone in this bond thing that he just ignored the rest of us and the rest of the world for Greer.”

“So you did it to get your way?” Daniel asked, asking for clarity but also there was a lot of hurt wrapped around that confusion.

Jack wanted to hug him tightly and deny the truth but he’d always tried to be honest with Daniel in their relationship and marriage because it was so important to his partner and this time Jack deserved to be yelled at, so he stayed on the couch and nodded in answer, “Yes Danny I did and though I didn’t do this right, I truly think that Greer and Johnny need some space.”

“But now they are going to fight it, Johnny’s going to be mad and Greer won’t feel at home here. They are going to start sneaking around behind our backs and this is just the beginning. Jack, come on, we could have handled this so much better. You accused him of molesting his best friend.”

Jack stood and gripped Daniel, trying to keep his grip gentle as he whispered, “Daniel, I know you think everything is okay and there is nothing untoward going on but I don’t agree. I think that they just need to take a breath, and maintain some other relationships. Please Daniel, you just need to give this a chance. I’m so sorry about blindsiding you with this, I really am.”

Daniel didn’t pull away, he moved closer then he shoved Jack to sit on the couch again. Jack stumbled then righted himself, moving over so Daniel could sit down. The younger man turned a little so he could keep eye contact with Jack. “Jack, after everything we went through with Sam, about keeping secrets and talking to each other about things, I’m really hurt that you did this. I know you think this is the right thing for Johnny and I can’t say for sure but he’s my son too.”

Jack sighed, rubbing his hand across his forehead, hating so much that Daniel felt he needed to say anything about who Johnny belonged to. They had worked together so much and so diligently to say that all of their children belonged to both of them and not their bio-dad and this was an act of a single parent who just took for granted that he should get his way. He groaned and whispered into Daniel’s shoulder, “Oh God Danny, I am a selfish SOB and I don’t know what I could ever say but he’s so much your son its ridiculous. Please never think that he’s not your son!” Jack voice cracked mid way through the statement as the retired soldier attempted to control his emotions but they were always at their peak when it came to Daniel, the younger man had always been capable of making Jack care and feel even when he didn’t want to.

“Just don’t do this again Jack, okay?” Daniel asked but his voice was distant and Jack looked over to find those blue eyes shimmering with tears but they weren’t falling. Watching Daniel contain his emotions made Jack feel more of a heel but his partner didn’t look like he was prepared to continue this conversation at the moment so Jack let it go, leaned in close and kissed Daniel on the cheek, rubbing his nose a little into the stubble he had there. His beautiful partner did nothing in return, just tugged away from Jack and stood up off the couch.

Daniel didn’t run away but it was a close call and Jack watched him move towards the kitchen and the backyard, “I love you Danny, I’m sorry.”

The younger man paused for a second before continuing on without saying anything more, breaking Jack’s heart just a little more. Jack tried to shake it off especially when the kids started shouting “Papa! Papa!” in their happy little voices and he decided he was just going to do the best he could to not let this hurt Daniel longer than it had to. He knew a big part of Daniel’s anger is that because Jack did what he did in the way he did it, i.e. like a bull in a china shop, Johnny and Greer were going to pull away even more and they’d only recently got Johnny back a little in the first place. At the time Jack hadn’t really thought about the possibility of the boys deciding they were going to go behind Jack and Daniel’s back to be alone together. All Jack thought about was the boy who was slowly and surely stealing his son away and Johnny had no reason not to allow it to happen.

Just before he walked outside, he paused and really thought about what Daniel said and muttered darkly under his breath, “I’m a dumbass.” Then he scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair before plastering on a smile and heading outside to play with everyone.


	6. Holiday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Jack sappiness, special V-Day chapter.

Daniel figured the hardest thing about the conversation he’d had with Jack that morning was that his hard-ass husband wasn’t wrong. Daniel couldn’t stomp his feet and declare Jack mad for thinking there could be a concern with Greer and Johnny but it wouldn’t be true. Daniel was not okay with how Jack went about it, that was selfish and hurtful because Daniel deserved to have a place in the decision making process of all their children but he wasn’t going to go behind Jack’s back and let he boys get away with the behavior that was worrying Jack in the first place but also he was going to support Jack despite the problems of how Jack went about getting his way.

So he spent some time playing with the kids in the backyard and when Akina showed up with Greer, a bed and some of the kids other belongings, Daniel set him up in Zale’s room much to Johnny’s displeasure. Daniel glared his silently fuming son out of the room before he turned and invited Greer to sit down.

“Do you understand what Papa Jack was trying to say this morning about your behavior?”

Greer started playing with his fingers, picking at his pants despite the fact that there was nothing to pick at. Daniel reached over and took the boy’s hand to stop the motion and bring his gaze to Daniel’s. Every once in a while those green eyes took Daniel by surprise; they were so vibrant and now they were shimmering with unshed tears.

“Talk to me Greer, we have been like family for a long time.”

“I do not wish to do harm to Johnny, I just cannot be away from him. My heart beats for him.”

Daniel sighed, “I understand that but you are very young to feel so strongly about someone and he is an impressionable young boy. He cares so deeply for you but I am concerned as Jack is, that he will only live for you and our people do not know how to deal with that kind of thing and Johnny is half Jack.”

“You do not plan to keep him from my friendship?” Greer asked.

“Of course not Greer, you have been exactly what he needs for so long, its time for both of you to take some time for yourself and your family. You have wonderful sisters and a brother who don’t really know you and would probably like to. Zale’s room is not far from Johnny but I would ask you to respect Jack and my wishes, give yourselves some space.”

Greer contemplated Daniel’s words, clearly soaked into the conversation that Daniel was glad about, it meant he cared more for Johnny then just a young impressionable boy. It was the reason Daniel had been willing to let things slide because Greer honestly cared about Johnny, too much maybe but he was only interested in doing what was best for Johnny.

“I understand your wishes and I promise to abide them as well as consider returning home more often now that I have seen Johnny return to his old ways. He has healed quite well. I cannot foresee this bond disappearing, it will not leave me but I would keep my distance until Johnny is better prepared to know his feelings as well.”

“That’s all we can ask, we’re glad you’re here for him Greer but he needs us too, almost as much as I need him and Jack needs him. We can’t lose him to you when he’s six.”

Greer nodded and Daniel reached out and tugged the little boy into a tight embrace before he left him to unpack. Daniel walked downstairs to find all the kids in the living room with Ben and they were playing some board game but Daniel didn’t get close enough to see which one when Ben pointed towards the kitchen and Daniel suddenly wondered where the heck Jack was at. He’d been gone for a while and Daniel didn’t mind the time away, because it gave him clarity he couldn’t find on his own but when he walked out onto the porch he smiled a little before he pulled his face into an expression of exasperation and not giddy school girlness. There was a short path leading away from the house and the yard, moving through the gate and away into the woods that grew in abundance all over the island. Daniel followed the flower petals and wondered what Jack had gotten himself up to for this bid for forgiveness. Daniel wasn’t going to deny the retired soldier anything but he always enjoyed these moments when Jack went from hard ass to big ole softy who was sappier than Daniel was on most days. He found his way easily to the small pond that had a nice grassy area around it where he and Jack had run off to have some privacy every once in a while, they’d made love in this spot more than once in all the time they had the house but it had been so long since he’d been here. He looked around the clearing, amazed at the darkening sky but pleased to enjoy the splash of color caused by the setting sun, it would last for a while before the sky was too dark to walk in and Daniel assumed they would head back before then since Daniel was still supposed to feed the kids and Ben before they crashed into bed at the end of the day. What he found was Jack leaning against a tree trunk, sitting on a blanket with a small basket sitting in front of him. He smiled a little and Daniel frowned at the man who immediately sobered. Daniel wouldn’t have the man believe Daniel completely over what happened with Greer earlier.

Jack stood, struggling a little with the aging of his knees but he held out his hand as Daniel came close enough and the older man took in a deep breath before he pressed a kiss to the palm of Daniel’s hand.

“I know this doesn’t get me off the hook but I hope you truly understand how much I love you Danny. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

With that Jack held out a small piece of parchment which was rolled up so Daniel frowned as he unrolled the scrap and read to himself what the paper had written on it, _‘Daniel, the last ten plus years with you and the kids have been the best I could ever ask for and I hope to whatever god might be out there that we have another ten before we leave this world. You are more important than my need to be right and win when it comes to Johnny or any of the kids, you have always been their for them and what I did this morning undermined everything we have together. Please, if you will still have me, will you be my Valentine?’_

Daniel sniffed a little and placed the parchment down on the basket which apparently had strawberries in it, there was also some chocolate which was in a warming pot and Daniel smiled before he moved completely into Jack’s arms and shoved his face into the older man’s neck, “You’re an idiot,” he mumbled lovingly.

“Yeah but I’m your idiot,” Jack returned with a grin.

Daniel poked his partner in the side to which Jack grunted before tightening his grip a little to keep Daniel close.  “If you had just talked to me, I would have stuck up for you. Johnny does not have me so wrapped around his finger that I won’t listen to what you have to say about something.”

Jack nodded against the side of Daniel’s head gently, “I know Danny. I was just being stupid. Can you forgive me.”

“Of course, I love you. It kind of comes with the territory. I know the kind of man you are and sometimes you do silly things. You’re a good partner and a good Papa, just not perfect.”

Jack pulled away and theatrically grabbed his chest before Daniel grinned and they both sat down to share in some strawberries and chocolate and enjoy some time where they weren’t keeping everything quiet for the sake of children and Ben. Daniel didn’t really feel the need for sex, just wanting to be close to Jack after their altercation earlier.

He finally spoke about Greer, “I have him settled in Zale’s room.”

“What?” Jack demanded, shocked.

“You wanted space for them, so do I and I think this is the best way to get it. We’ll have to see what happens.”

Jack jerked Daniel back into his arms and hugged him tightly, making Daniel squirm and laugh. “You are the greatest man I have ever known, I love you Danny.”

Daniel chuckled, “You are an easy man if you love me for that, I just agreed with you and you already knew that. I just don’t like being left out of the loop.”

Jack nodded and leaned down to press his lips into Daniel’s neck for a moment before he shifted to his knees and turned to press his mouth greedily into Jack’s for an open mouthed kiss that lasted for more than a few quickening heartbeats then when Daniel pulled away and kept Jack from restarting the kisses, “This is going to have to wait Jack, we have kids to feed at home and a new kid to integrate into this family as well as hopefully get him back to his house just a little bit more.”

Jack gave Daniel a sly smile, “You trying to get Greer to move back out already?”

Daniel shook his head as they stood and started gathering everything into the basket and Daniel tucked the Valentine’s note into his pocket before he answered, “I want him to have a relationship with his parents and siblings, he’s just spent so much time with us that I think he doesn’t understand or connect with his siblings or mother. I am hoping to help him with that.”

“You’re an obnoxiously good man Danny,” Jack said with a sigh.

“Yup,” Daniel paused before they walked closer to the house, “Happy fake Valentine’s day,” he whispered and pressed a quick kiss to Jack’s mouth before they continued back to the house and Daniel hope fake Valentine’s night would be worth the wait.


	7. A Mother's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a plan and the boys don't know what to think, plus some Daniel and kid fluffy goodness.

Daniel followed Jack back into the house, just in time for a knock on the door. Daniel rolled his eyes, kissed Jack on the cheek before he did an about face and walked to the front door while Jack went to the kitchen to start cooking, the kids were spread out in the living room and several were upstairs though not Johnny and Greer which the Daddy was thrilled to see. Daniel opened the door to find Sam standing there with Akina. Daniel frowned, “Hey ladies, what can I do for you?”

“Hey Daniel, I am just coming over to let you know that the Queen is willing to take me back to our time. I need to know a few things and get my head on straight. She is going to drop me off then pick me up a couple days after. I just need to ask if you will keep an eye on Teal’c, he knows of my intention but I worry that we may never be the same as we were before.”

Daniel frowned since he was sure they’d discussed this and Sam was going to fight and now she was leaving anyway. He was understandably confused, “You’re going back? Without the kids or Teal’c?”

“The kids would be in danger, they were captured last time we were there and Teal’c needs to be here for them if I can’t be. I’m not ready to give up but I am also in desperate need of something other than this place and this time for even a little while. I need this Daniel.”

“You’re not giving up Teal’c or the kids?” Jack asked from behind Daniel who was surprised to find him there listening having not heard the older man approach, even at sixty the retired General was still a stealthy sonovabitch.

“Jack, I have said this to Daniel but I haven’t been able to say it to you. I don’t know what came over me and I ask that you think about forgiving me for what happened to Johnny. I am not giving up my husband or my kids but a part of me needs this. I need to see home for what it is and I need to get my head on straight because people who stay together for the kids, that’s not the kind of wife I wish to be.”

Daniel could see that, when they went back to the past and had trouble there that had honestly made Daniel wonder if they were supposed to be together and he’d had the same thought. Thankfully it didn’t come to that for them but if this was what Sam needed then how could they argue with her especially since she just wanted them to do something they’d been doing for months now so it wasn’t a chore to honor her wishes.

“Teal’c and the kids are always welcome here,” Daniel replied and held out a hand so Sam would place hers in it. Daniel squeezed her hand gently before letting go. Jack nodded to Sam and the women walked away from the door. Daniel closed it behind him and leaned against the door and looked up at Jack. “Thank you Jack.”

The retired General frowned for the seemingly out of place thanks. “Huh?”

“I know not that long ago we were having trouble, going through some rough patches and you did everything you could to keep me and the kids, we worked as hard as we could to stay together and we did it without smooching someone else in the process. I am sad for Sam and Teal’c and the kids but I can also be grateful that it didn’t come to this for us right?”

Jack stepped up close to press the warmth of his chest into Daniel’s body and he was pressing his lips into the corner of Daniel’s mouth. The scientist smiled into the caress before he shifted a little to take Jack’s lips in a gentle kiss before he wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulder. The older man pressed against Daniel, which pressed the younger man into the door and Daniel sighed happily at the gentle pressure before something sizzled in the kitchen and Zada called out for Jack all the while as the rest of the kids in the living room snickered and exclaimed at the public display of affection. Thankfully it was never out of place in their home, they’d never hidden how they felt about each other in front of their kids or any other person.

Jack quickly pressed another kiss to Daniel’s mouth before he returned to the food that he was attempting not to burn and Daniel sat down in the living room to play with the kids. He found Johnny moving to sit next to Daniel once he was seated and he reached out and pressed the back of his fingers down the side of Johnny’s face and down the side of his neck before he pressed his palm around the back of his youngest son’s neck. The motion brought out a contented sigh from Johnny and the bond between the two of them erupted in happiness and love. Daniel would never get sick of the way his children communicated their feelings through touch and the bonds they shared with their fathers.

 _“You put Greer in Zale’s bedroom,”_ Johnny’s voice spoke into Daniel’s mind, his son’s mental voice stating a fact without enough inflection to tell the Daddy what his son’s opinion on the subject was.

Daniel nodded, unsure how much he wanted the other kids to know about this conversation, if they didn’t already.

 _“I have control enough to keep this between you and me,”_ Johnny returned Daniel’s thoughts with one of his own and for a boy without a working voice, he did haughty annoyance very well, causing Daniel to smirk a little.

_“I will not stop being his friend, I share bond with him and it will not go away. I don’t want it to.”_

Daniel did what he could to send a concise message back, he thought about how he wasn’t trying to end the bond or the friendship. He wanted what Jack wanted; some stability for Johnny and that wouldn’t come from a dependent relationship with another person. That kind of stability came from family first and Daniel wondered if Johnny couldn’t trust his fathers now that he understood what a magical bond was like and because the bonds he shared with Daniel and Jack were less then, then so was the trust and love between them.

He watched his son’s face crumple a little which answered an affirmative if his message got through. It was hard to understand how to send messages since he didn’t know what Johnny did to send messages in the first place, Daniel might live in a magical world but he did not have magic and so there would never be a clear understanding of how his children and friends did the things they did.

Johnny pressed himself tighter to Daniel’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Daniel pressed his hand gently into Johnny’s hair and enjoyed the closeness, thinking of all the times he’d rocked this boy to sleep from the time his born to the time they’d learned that he would never speak and when the nightmares started and he sniffled a little, trying to keep his emotions even since he was touching Johnny and undoubtedly the little boy was getting feedback from his feelings.

 _“I remember all those times too Daddy, how much love you and Papa has always given all of us. I know what I have with Greer is different, it has touched the deepest part of my heart but it could never replace the love I have for you and Papa. I will learn to be without Greer, he will remain friend but you are family, you and Papa and Zale and Zada and Janet and Claire. I love you Daddy, don’t let me go.”_ Johnny’s voice shivered in his mind like he was having a hard time speaking through the tears that were shimmering on his lashes which Daniel knew had nothing to do with the boy’s thoughts except the feelings he was feeling were making even his mental communication a challenge.

Daniel listened to his son, tightening his arms around Johnny. He didn’t want to lose his son to Greer, if they did in the future when Johnny was a lot older then so be it, it would be hypocritical to state all of their children should only seek love in the opposite sex when Daniel and Jack had not but that letting go of their baby should really not be happening for at least a good decade more. So Daniel and Jack would do what they had to. They would see their son have some other friendships and relationships so when he made a choice in ten years then it would be the right one, built on love and respect, not out of necessity and the idea of a bond.

Love wasn’t supposed to be an obligation but a joyful celebration of commitment and healthy companionship. Daniel just hoped that all his children would someday be blessed to find out how hard and how amazing it was to be in love with someone who loved them back, Jack may be a hard headed pain in the ass but he never stopped loving Daniel, he never stopped showing Daniel what that love meant to him.

After that, Johnny got control over his emotions then tugged Daniel down on the floor to play a board game with his siblings and Greer. They played like that until Jack called them in to eat and Jack walked over to drag Teal’c and the kids back with him to join for their mid day meal.


	8. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Daniel go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fake Valentines shenanigans as I was hoping to write over a week and a half ago, sorry. Doing the best I can guys, commenting and kudos help ;)

The rest of the day and dinner went off without a hitch and without any more drama. Jack enjoyed the prospect; he enjoyed the extra attention he seemed to be suddenly receiving from Johnny and Greer seemed to have agreed with Daniel and Jack’s deal with him. Jack wanted to call Adrian and start getting Greer reacquainted with his family but for now he was okay with just letting things lie for the moment. After dinner, Ben settled in the living room with all the children to play some games and Daniel started cleaning up the table and in the kitchen. Jack smiled to Ben before he walked up behind Daniel and pressed himself close to the younger man. Jack slid his hands down Daniel’s sides and over his slim hips. Daniel tried to ignore Jack’s attention as he continued to wash dishes.

“Come to bed Danny,” Jack whispered as he pressed his lips down to touch the crook of Daniel’s neck. He nuzzled into the skin there; breathing in Daniel’s sweat dampened skin and grunted a little under his breath. His hand moved across clothed skin and tightened to bring them closer together. Jack’s lips slipped up to Daniel’s jawbone then to his ear and watched as Daniel dropped what he was doing into the deep well of the sink and his eyes slid closed at the sensations of Jack’s hands and mouth.

“Jack, I have to finish cleaning the kitchen and the kids are down here.”

“Pop’s got the kids and the kitchen isn’t going anywhere. I promised you a Valentine’s evening what seemed like days ago and now we are going to have it.”

Daniel sighed as Jack kept pressing kisses and nipping at his throat, neck and down his shoulder a little at a time before Jack’s beloved husband finally dropped what he was doing, shifted in Jack’s arms and took his mouth in a deep and wet kiss. There was no reason for Jack to do nothing so he pressed forwards until Daniel’s body was pressed against the counter and his hand scrabbled down, trying to find some purchase on the surface. Jack pressed his tongue deep into Daniel’s mouth and allowed the kiss to keep going for a few moments before he pulled away and looked over Daniel whose lips were looking a little puffy and his blue eyes were glazed in pleasure. Jack took one of Daniel’s hands and they walked out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. Jack closed the door behind them and watched as Daniel slowly started unbuttoning the vest he was wearing, it was a deep royal blue which made his eyes pop even more than usually and Jack was pleased to watch as the vest was unbuttoned, slipped off of broad and beautiful shoulders before Daniel used his fingers to fling the garment over one of the nearby chairs in the room. Next was his white shirt, which was unbuttoned around the collar before it too was discarded.

“Are you going to just watch or are you going to join me?” Daniel husked, just loud enough for Jack to hear but low enough to make Daniel sound like sex, pure unbridled sex and pleasure. Jack immediately started chucking his clothes around him on the floor and furniture. Daniel shook his head at the mess his lover was making before he continued to take off his pants, socks, shoes and underwear then he was sliding back into the bed and Jack was stalking him like a predator. He watched as Daniel grabbed a familiar tub that was always kept nearby and he scooped some into his hand then proceeded to spread his legs and reached down between them. He shifted passed his balls and Jack watched as Daniel started prepping himself. There was nothing Jack loved more than watching Daniel put his hands on his own body, well except maybe when Jack did it for him. It would be a bald faced lie to say he didn’t love putting his hands all over Daniel whenever he had the opportunity but this was good too. He watched as Daniel slipped one finger inside is hole then stretched it into two fingers and scicssored them to prepare himself for Jack. The older man found his breathing changing to mirror Daniel’s panting breaths so he stumbled the last two steps to the bed and flopped down next to his husband, grabbing the lube and started slicking up his cock, hoping this was the foreplay so they could get to the main event. Daniel’s pants turned into moans and Jack’s cock hardened to a painful degree before he reached over and pulled the younger man on top. Daniel loved to ride Jack, especially when he was in the mood to tease so Jack wasn’t surprised when Daniel immediately started sliding down on Jack’s aching and stiff member and bottomed out after only seconds. Jack and Daniel moaned together at the sensation then Daniel started a deep and luxurious rolling rhythm meant to send Jack to the loony bin before it sent him into orgasm. He growled under his breath, “Come on Danny!”

Daniel laughed at Jack’s tone before he pressed his hands down on Jack’s chest and started moving a little faster, going a little deeper on every other thrust so Daniel brushed his prostrate into Jack’s shaft. He pressed a gentle hand into Daniel’s hips, sliding fingers into indents that seemed to have been made for Jack to hold onto his lover in moments like these, it was also true when Jack took Daniel from behind.

Daniel’s moans turned back into breathy pants, trying to be mindful of the room full of people on the other side of the door but then noise or lack thereof could never stop them from sharing of one another. Jack just let Daniel quicken the pace then started that rolling of the hips which guaranteed to send them both to the moon. Jack’s gripped tightened as Daniel’s hand slipped down and around his own cock and they rode together for a few more harried thrusts before with a soundless cry from them both Daniel fell forward onto Jack’s chest and Daniel’s body was a welcome warmth for Jack. They lay there for a moment while their breathing slowed and their skin cooled before Daniel pulled off of Jack’s cock and they moved to clean up quickly since Daniel’s climax had ended up all over Daniel’s stomach and Jack’s chest. Daniel flopped down on the bed while Jack regained use of his legs and grabbed a couple baby wipes and napkins to clean up with before he climbed back into bed with Daniel and wrapped them blanket around them both.

“The kids, Jack,” Daniel mumbled and Jack smiled.

“Are going to be just fine with Pop until morning. He’s just going to send them to bed, he can do that for sure, done it with at least three children and everything. Just go to sleep Daniel so I can wake you in a few hours with a blow job or something.”

Daniel snickered tiredly before he snuggled into Jack’s side and for once did what the other man said. Jack sighed happily and allowed himself to relax as well, as he said; his father could handle the kids for the rest of the evening.


	9. Too Tired for This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny wakes up everyone

Daniel did not want to get out of his bed, there was no desire whatsoever to be a part of the living after not once or twice but three times, Jack woke him the night before to have another session of lovemaking, some quick and hard while others were slow and leisurely. It was all worth it at the time but when he woke to the screaming at dawn he groaned as he sat up in bed. “What the hell?” he groaned wishing this wasn’t the night someone was having a nightmare.

“Johnny,” Jack groaned in return moving slowly from his supine position.

Daniel shook off the tiredness, rushing to rise and grabbed a robe and put it on and belted it as he walked out of the bedroom and towards the stairs just as the little boy came hurtling down the stairs with a very groggy Greer running out of Zale’s room upstairs. Daniel took a moment to thank some higher power that the magical prince was following the rules and giving their son the space he so desperately needed and also to hate whomever decided to put the master bedroom downstairs when his little boy was scared upstairs alone.

Daniel leaned down just enough to catch the running boy and gripped him tight to his chest and cuddled him while shushing him gently. “I know baby, I know. I’m right here.”

_“Need Papa too.”_

Daniel nodded and called out anxiously, “Jack, hurry.” This was weird, usually Daniel was enough to calm him and Daniel rarely heard Johnny use his telepathy in the midst of one of his attacks. He must be desperate to use it now.

Jack stumbled out, pulling a t-shirt on over his head thankfully he’d already put his sleeping pants back on and moved over to Daniel and Johnny quickly. He didn’t even try to figure out the best way to hold Johnny since the little boy’s legs and arms were wrapped around Daniel and didn’t seem to be planning on letting go anytime soon. Jack just wrapped his arms around Daniel and Johnny and started rubbing the little boy’s back and intermittently massaging the little boy’s neck.

His silent and horrible sobs quieted after minutes and Greer finally slumped to sit on the top step. Daniel didn’t even try to send the other boy back to bed, it would be a useless endeavor and honestly, the other children might wake but they did not run to Johnny every time this happened anymore, it just made the youngest Jackson-O’Neill more anxious to have other people see him like this. Daniel didn’t try to ask his son for any information, he just kept holding on while pressing tired kisses on the boy’s dirty blonde mop of hair. After so many years, Daniel could usually stand still or rock Johnny for hours during these fits but it seemed the lack of sleep was stealing away his endurance and nodded towards the couch and Jack nodded. They moved together, fumbling but not letting go of Johnny for a second while they settled on the comfy seat and Daniel adjusted Johnny to sit on his lap and moved both his legs over Jack’s lap where the worried Papa was sitting curled around Daniel’s shoulder and Johnny’s body. Jack took one of Johnny’s feet and began messaging his arch, which seemed to facilitate the calming he needed to talk to them about whatever he saw.

That was the trouble with have a prophetic son, all his dreams and nightmares terrified him because he knew so many of them came true. Daniel and Jack had learned to deal in his younger years but now with the help of their son’s telepathy and Zale’s easy communication with his brother, they’d been able to do more to soothe Johnny’s concerns.

“Can you tell us what you saw?” Daniel asked in a soothing tone, he made no demands with Johnny about this—ever. It was too important that the little boy could trust them not to push to Daniel smiled proudly when Johnny reached out and touched his fingertips to Daniel’s cheek and the other hand moved to cup Jack’s jaw and they sucked in a deep breath as Johnny’s fear washed over them.

No, that wasn’t the right word for the sensation of being bowled over in the terror. Daniel was sure there was something that could and would kill them all; it was the only way to explain the fear and sense of doom and hopelessness in their son. Daniel coughed, trying not to cry but it was a useless endeavor.

Then the pictures started, he saw all the children standing in front of Daniel and Jack, as if they were meeting someone for the first time or getting ready to take a picture then each of the children were ripped from them. Daniel felt the separation deep in his soul and he did cry then. He reached out blindly and Jack took his hand and together they held onto Johnny as each of the children screamed and shouted that they wouldn’t leave, they would rather die then leave Jack and Daniel but nothing stopped the horror show before Daniel’s vision. Then everything went dark and he couldn’t open his eyes for another moment. He just breathed and cried and tightened his other arm around Johnny and sucked in a few desperate breaths.

It was Jack who got control of himself first, “Jonathan Hammond Jackson-O’Neill, you listen to me this instant.” That was an order but it was said with such love and tenderness that no one flinched. Daniel opened his eyes to watch his son look at his Papa and they both waited. “No one is ever going to take you away from your Daddy and I, we love you and we would fight heaven and hell to keep you. Do you hear me?”

Johnny nodded slightly.

“Do you believe me?”

Daniel did, but then he’d known when Jack uses that particular tone of voice there was nothing that was going to stop him from doing what he promised. Johnny nodded resolutely, and then curled closer into Daniel’s arms.

“Do you wanna come sleep in with us?” Jack asked, reading Daniel’s mind. After seeing what they saw, he wanted to make all the kids come to their bed, even Greer. Johnny nodded and they stood awkwardly from the couch and Daniel headed to the bedroom with Johnny in his arms and noticed when Jack didn’t come in behind him. Daniel frowned but settled Johnny in the bed and laid down next to him just as the door slid back open and Jack was holding a groggy Claire with Janet leaning heavily against Jack’s leg. Zale, Zada and Greer were all wandering in behind him and Daniel smiled as he held out his arms and invited their children into the bed. It was getting harder to fit everyone in the bed now that the Z-Twins were ten and tall for their age but luckily it still worked out and Daniel sniffed at the loving gesture of his partner, wondering if Jack just needed them as badly as Daniel do or if he was just that intuitive.

Daniel found himself on the outside and Jack on the other far side with all the children shoved in between. Greer was curled up at the base of the bed, looking up at Johnny with a content but cautious expression. Johnny was in the center with Zada and Zale surrounding him and Janet and Claire close to Jack and Daniel. Both fathers had their hands on the children and soon they were finding a little comfort in each other’s presence and the quiet. They were just going to have a late morning today and everyone was just going to have to deal with it.


	10. Father's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, back at the SGC

Sam found it to be incredibly strange to be back at the SGC and without her kids and Teal’c as well as Jack and Daniel and their family. She didn’t know what she was trying to find here. All she knew was she couldn’t find any clarity where she was, the Vannas were amazing and her SG-1 family was a blessing she didn’t want to take for granted but right now she needed something she knew better than the world she’d grown to love. She needed to be away from Jack and Daniel and their son, the whole family actually.

But now that she was here and stuck on the base, General Hammond wasn’t here anymore, there were more unfamiliar faces then familiar but luckily she was able to prove who she was and why she wasn’t dead, Akina’s flashy entrance and exit helped but General Landry wasn’t really a magic kind of General. So she was locked in a VIP room with some of the science projects that her old department was having a hard time dealing with and she’d been there for several days when Landry opened the door and came in and sat down in front of Sam at the desk where she was working.

“General?” she asked.

“How’s it going in here?” he asked, clearly not wanting to talk about whatever brought him to her cell.

“I think I figured out the problem on several of these missions and the equipment as well as fixed some bugs in the computers that should speed up a few of your systems including the dialing computer. So its been incredibly good to do some of the things that come so easily to me.”

“How did you get access to the base computers?” Landry asked, befuddled expression on his face making Sam smile a little before she sobered.

“You should possibly also update your security, it was a little embarrassing how easy it was to get on. I haven’t really been on a computer system for over ten years and it was easy for me.”

“From what I understand Major Carter, you were pretty much one of a kind but I will see to it that your recommendations are utilized. I have heard some troubling news, since you asked about your family.”

Sam nodded, but stayed silent.

“He is struggling with cancer, the doctors are saying there is nothing they can do for him, I am sorry that I had to be the one to tell you this. I am also sorry there is no way I can allow you off the base or him onto the base.”

Sam sucked in a breath, shocked at the news. She’d assumed her father would be fine, sad at Sam’s disappearance but moving along through life like he always had. He was dying and she couldn’t even see him. “Why would you tell me if you aren’t going to allow me to at least see him?” she demanded, forgetting his rank and hers in the moment.

His bushy eyebrow rose a little at her tone and she dropped her chin in respect. She may not be military anymore, having been in another world for so long but it didn’t really disregard all the training and knowledge of what it means for someone to be a General and for her to be a Major. She wondered where she’d be by now if she’d never been sent through the Stargate and into the future with the others. She wondered if that was somehow disrespectful and awful to even think, because she wouldn’t have her children and the life she built with Teal’c. She didn’t know why all of a sudden she was having a hard time with her marriage and family, the feelings for Jack rising from the depths of the past but she wouldn’t wish away her children. It all left her feeling confused and bereft. She refocused on Landry, glad when he spoke again.

“I could see what the President has to say about all this, you are not staying here. You have said as much yourself, like two minutes after arriving here so how much do you think it would hurt your father to see you then know that you were leaving again and he was never going to see you again? Do you really want to do that to him?”

Sam shrugged and rubbed her hand over her forehead, “Can you please just let me knew if you decide there is a possibility of me seeing him?”

Landry nodded and he got up and walked out of the room. Sam was left alone once more and she didn’t know what else to do besides drop her face into her hand and sob quietly. Her dad, the man who helped her see how much she wanted to be out in space and what she found because of that dream. She walked through the Stargate because of that dream and that thought led her back around to her children and Teal’c and she wondered suddenly what she was doing here. She missed her sons and her daughter and it wasn’t just the last couple days that she’d been here. Ever since Johnny got hurt, she’d stopped being present in her life but actually it was even earlier than that. She’d been fighting with Teal’c, the kids had been struggling and all she could do was see Jack. She saw what it was like for him, he was an amazing father and husband. He was always there for Daniel and their children, not only them but also anyone who needed his ear and suddenly Sam couldn’t help but compare Jack to Teal’c. She loved the Jaffa, but he was so quiet and reserved and she was stuck in her toys and tech, making magic and devices work together. She couldn’t help it, she’d always been married to her job and suddenly Teal’c and her children hadn’t been enough because she selfishly decided to compare Jack to the man she chose to marry and have children and a life with. She didn’t think they were ever going to be what Jack and Daniel were because those boys were different people and Sam had to figure that out the hard way but when she’d seen Johnny, covered in blood and fighting to keep breathing Sam had suddenly realized the damage her comparing the two men had done.

Even now, after half a year she didn’t understand what she thought she was doing. Sam understood that she was allowing a 6-year-old boy run straight into danger but she didn’t understand what she wanted to happen because of it. So now she had alienated Daniel, one of her best friends and caused harm to the little boy who was the sweetest child she’d ever known. She kissed Jack and the funny thing was that there was nothing there; she just kissed him because she wanted someone else to fix her life and that wasn’t up to Jack.

Sam needed to figure this out for herself, she didn’t want Jack and so that was a gift of being here. There was nothing more for her to do then find the truth for her actions and accept that she wasn’t ready to give up.


	11. Visitation Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust and Desire have returned but for what?......

Daniel was in the middle of teaching the kids some translations and starting to work in Aramaic when there was a knock at the door. Ben waved him off and Daniel smiled as Jack’s dad walked over to door and opened it. Daniel refocused on Zale for a moment when the little boy asked for clarification then halfway through his statement he froze and stared at whomever came into the house. Daniel frowned, taking his son’s hand before he turned to see Lust and Desire walking in through the door, surprised at the biological mothers of their children walked in. Lust smiled at Daniel and looked around the room, looking at Janet and Claire, then moved along to Johnny who was sitting on the couch with Greer. Zada and Zale were both staring at the two women in shock and trepidation. Daniel stood and watched as Jack peaked in from the kitchen at the sudden silence, speaking as he was drying his hands, “Who was at the door?” then he looked up and frowned, “Okay,” he said drawing out the sound of the two syllables.

“We do not mean to intrude but we wished to see the fruit of our loins,” Lust stated and Jack coughed at her wording.

“Okay then,” Jack said loudly and looked at all the children who took their cues from their Papa incredibly well, “Why don’t you guys go play in the backyard for a little while. We need to speak to our lady friends.”

Zale and Zada hugged Daniel a little desperately and Johnny did as well when he walked past Daniel. He was concerned about their responses but didn’t understand it so he stood from the desk and joined Jack as the retired soldier pulled himself to his ‘general’ pose, as Daniel liked to think of it. It was that moment when Jack was a warrior and it was clear for everyone with eyes.

“What are you doing here? We haven’t seen you for something like six years, not even when the twins and Johnny turned one. What the hell are you doing here now? You know its confusing for them,” Jack said and Daniel couldn’t help but agree with the forthright attitude since these women had never really been interested in being a part of the children’s lives. All they had ever wanted was to give them away.

Desire stepped forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with Lust as Ben moved to sit down at the far desk so he wasn’t in the middle of what was happening as well as he could keep an ear out for the children who were playing in the yard. As the weather was constantly warm during the day, Jack and Daniel rarely closed the back door especially if the children were out there, especially after the kidnapping. “We are here to see the children we helped to create, you have always wanted us to be a part of their lives.”

“But you didn’t want to be,” Daniel returned evenly, “And what’s worse is they know that. Didn’t you see how freaked they were when you walked in? Don’t you care about what this does to them?”

“Do you know what it does to them to never know their mothers?” Lust spoke out, “They are missing a crucial part of who they are, you would be doing them a disservice to deny them that.”

“No we were denying them the knowledge that despite the fact that you helped to create them, you had no intention of knowing them. Daniel and I were very open about having them know you but you decided against it. What’s worse, because of the magical connection you share with them through carrying them, they already knew. Coming here now will only confuse them,” Jack said sternly.

Daniel wanted to run to the backyard and hug his children, they hadn’t heard much about it in recent years but when Zale and Zada were around five they had a lot of problems emotionally because they could feel the connection they should have had with their mothers but because Lust and Desire never reached out across the bond, it never solidified. Akina at the time had assured them that with time the kids would not even notice the women’s absence and the bond would fade from not using it and it did. Now the women were back to poke at the closed wound, forcing it open once more.

“You cannot deny us the right to them,” Desire hissed, tossing her dark and lustrous hair, which she shared with her elder offspring. It hurt Daniel’s heart to see the resemblance, unlike Johnny and the girls, Zada and Zale had always taken on their biological mothers’ features and coloring. Zada was going to look and sound a lot like this woman as she grew up into adulthood.

Jack stepped forward; putting himself slightly in front of Daniel in that protective stance he can’t help but adopt when he feels his family is being threatened. Daniel didn’t correct him because it was just who Jack was and Daniel respected that about his husband. “Actually we can, please go. We need to discuss this with our children before you are allowed to have time with them, this has to be their choice not yours or ours.”

Desire huffed and took a step forward but Lust pulled her sister back and they walked out of the house and all three men took a deep breath and Daniel couldn’t help but rush to the other side of the house and walk out into the backyard and counted heads, pleased to find all his children and Greer still running around. He looked over as Teal’c stood guard at the edge of the fence and Daniel realized he could hear the Jaffa’s children as well. Daniel smiled and spoke, “Keep an eye on them please?” he requested and Teal’c bowed his head in affirmative.

Daniel nodded and returned to the living room where Jack was pacing angrily and Ben was watching his son in concern. Ben was sitting on the couch, his head going back and forth as Jack walked from one end of the living room to the other then turned back to repeat once more. Daniel walked over and put himself in Jack’s path and the retired soldier stopped dead so he wouldn’t hit Daniel. The Scientist reached out and pressed his hand into the side of Jack’s neck and waited for Jack’s shimmering gaze to connect with his then he moved forward and kissed Jack gently.

“It’s okay Jack, the kids are here with us and we are not going to let that change no matter what the girls say.”

“How do you know that Daniel? We don’t know if there is a way for them to claim the kids in the magical birthright kind of thing. We don’t know what the hell could happen.”

“Do you really imagine Akina would allow them to take the children from us?” Daniel asked, chiding Jack gently with his tone. Akina had always been one of their biggest supporters, not to mention their protectors.

Jack shrugged and leaned down to press his forehead into Daniel’s temple and they hugged desperately, “This is what Johnny saw, its happening and who knows if we can stop it.”

Daniel tuttedi and pulled away to frown at Jack, “What the hell is this talk O’Niell, you are the though-as-nails, scares all the cadets Jack O’Neill and you are the greatest Papa ever, so knock off the defeatist talk, do you hear me?”

Jack smirked, a welcome sight to Daniel, “Yes dear,” Jack responded gently.

Daniel chuckled and they could hear a sniffle coming from the couch and they both turned to Ben who was wiping away what could be imaginary tears as the older man was smirking as well.

“What’s so funny old man?” Jack demanded.

“You guys are good men, good parents and good partners. I miss that but I am glad to see it here.”

Daniel smiled a little, kissed Jack and then watched as his spouse walked out back and brought the kids back inside. Johnny was holding Greer’s hand gently and Daniel smiled at his son, despite the screaming and terror the premonition caused a couple nights ago, Greer had not broken his word and slept with Johnny so they were a little clingy during the day but both Jack and Daniel were so happy their son was getting some distance and time with just his family that they weren’t going to push for at least a couple days. Janet and Claire immediately rushed over to the couch and climbed up to sit next to Grandpapa, carting a book for him to read. Daniel didn’t think this decision had to start with the girls so Daniel led Jack, Zada and Zale into his office and shut the door gently. He leaned against the door as Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair, looking tired and drawn all of a sudden while the twins settled on the small couch that was always in Daniel’s office, there was also a small basket of toys for those times when one of the kids needed a little quiet time and they had always been welcome in Daniel’s office to find the peace they required.

“What were they doing here Papa?” Zale asked quickly, wrapping his hand around Zada’s while she was still looking at her hands and not looking at Daniel or Jack.

“They came here to see you, to get to know you apparently.”

Zale shook his head, “They did not want us or love us. They destroyed the bond we once had and now they want to be a part of our lives!” Their little boy was probably as pissed as Jack was about this, Daniel realized quickly.

“Z girl?” Daniel asked his daughter gently.

“I do not want them here Daddy, you do not know the pain it caused when the bond starved and snapped, I do not want them here either. They did not care of our pain before, why should they now after all this time?”

Daniel moved over to sit next to her, tugging her close and pressing her face into his neck, “I know baby. It’s okay baby, Papa and I are always going to be your parents, we love you and would never give you to someone that could harm you, even emotional harm.”

Zada nodded into his neck and Daniel could feel when the couch dipped on the other side when Jack sat down and he curled around Zale’s little body. Both of the children took in shuddering breaths, letting go of the free and Daniel knew that they were going to do whatever necessary to figure this out. If Lust and Desire’s mere presence was going to hurt and confuse the children then they didn’t need to be there.

With that decided, the four Jackson-O’Neill clan members just stayed in the office for a few more minutes then they rejoined the others, to discuss what had happened with Lust and Desire since the twins and Johnny didn’t seem to know what the women were to them.


	12. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are dealing with the Mama Drama too.

Zale didn’t like that his birth mother has suddenly decided that he is worth her time, he worried what it means for all of them and for Zale’s fathers. He would not allow the woman, either of them, to take him and his siblings away from Papa and Daddy. He remembered the pain of the negligence towards the bond when he was young, he felt it snap back, causing an ache in the boy’s bones that went on for days while Daddy Daniel and Papa Jack tried to help in anyway they could. Even after all this time, especially with the magical trouble that came with Zale’s symbiot, he didn’t believe that his fathers were less than because they weren’t magical. They were his parents and he loved them, he loved them for all the things they taught him and his siblings, to not rely on their magic to make life easier, to work hard and learn new things and be happy with each other and love. Zale knew love, and that was something he’d never felt from the woman who gave birth to him and gave him half of who he was, physically speaking.

He knew what Johnny had seen and knew that Lust and Desire might be directly connected to what his little brother saw and Zale knew that Daddy and Papa knew it too. He listened at the other side of the door as Papa shouted at the women and cheered his elder father on, this separation from their mothers had nothing to do with believing one parent had more claim to the children, the only thing that had ever really mattered to Papa and Daddy was that the children were loved and cared for.

That, Zale knew, was what a loving parent is.

So when he first felt the niggling at the base of his skull, like so many insects under his skin he shook his head and tried to force the sensation away. He was curious at the feeling then realized it was the parental bond between him and Lust trying to knit itself back together, she was reaching out to him. Zale closed his eyes and pulled the frayed edges to his heart, keeping her from getting a hold on him and he wanted to run away, knowing physical distance would do nothing to keep her out of his mind. He took a deep breath, stood from where he’d been playing war games with Zada and Adrian, walking away from them without another word. He walked into the office where Daddy Daniel was sitting at his desk, working with one of Greer’s adopted siblings: Kirkan, he thought. The young man looked over at Zale as he walked in and gently pressed a hand to Daniel’s hand to bring the father’s eyes over to his son. Daddy frowned and stood, walking over to crouch down to eye level and spoke, “Zale? What’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, Zale pressed himself close to Daddy’s chest and breathed in his scent, something that was clean and a part of Daddy’s person. He pressed his hands tightly into Daddy’s shoulders and Daniel immediately sat down and pulled Zale into his lap despite the fact that he was getting to big and to old to be sitting in his Daddy’s lap. Zale didn’t care though, he just pressed closer, took the frayed edges of his bond from his mother and asked Xylander what to do.

The symbiot whispered to him to be careful, bonding his mind more fully with his non-magical Daddy could had consequences but if he was sure…

“Daddy, Lust is trying to get in my mind,” Zale finally whispered, knowing that he couldn’t do this without asking.

“What? Zale, you have to keep her out. We don’t know what she wants with you.”

Zale nodded jerkily, “There’s a way to keep her out, Zada might have to do the same with Papa.”

“Do it Z-Man,” Daddy responded without Zale saying anything else, so sure that Zale knew that he was safe here with his Daddy and that it was the only Daddy he wanted and Papa was the only Papa he wanted.

“I have to forge a deeper, magical bond with you. I do not know what this would do to you,” Zale whispered in response anyway. They had completely forgotten that they weren’t alone, but Kirkan stayed in his seat and quiet.

“Do it Z, if it’s for you then I would do anything. I would do anything to keep you and your sisters and brother safe.”

Zale took hold of the frayed edges of his mother’s bond in his mind and reached gently into his Daddy’s soul. There would already be a bond there, all Zale was going to do was attach the cords left behind by Lust and tether them into the bond already present. In the past Zale had been able to use the bond he shared with his Daddy to reach out in times of need or danger, all he had to do was find it now. Daddy helped, leading Zale gently towards the center of his heart and Zale was immediately swamped and in awe of Daddy as a person. His soul was clean, loving and accepting, he had one of the kindest souls Zale had ever taken a peak at and since one of his abilities was to see into the hearts of people, he’d seen more than a few. It constantly amazed him after all Daddy had been through that his heart was still this kind and loving.

Zale found the simple threads that represented the bond Daddy shared with Zale and he used his powers to tie the edges of his magical bond to the already present bond, he forced life and power into the bond and felt Daddy echo the gasp he emitted as well. It was painful, bonds sometimes were but then with a sigh it was done and Zale found he and Daddy were both still holding each other desperately. Zale huddled into Daddy’s lap and they both relaxed.

“You okay?” Zale asked.

Daddy laughed, the sound sparking off the walls and making Zale smile. “That’s my line kiddo, how you doing?”

Zale looked inside himself once more and realized there was nothing of his mother’s presence now. She was gone.

Zale nodded and smiled before he pressed a kiss to his father’s cheek and walked out, leaving his Daddy with Kirkan who was staring after him with a thoughtful expression on his face. Zale went back to working and the day carried on normally as before, pleased for the peace inside his mind and the lack of skittering along the back of his neck. He immediately reached out for his sister’s mind, finding her receptive and strolling away from the library with Papa.

 _‘Sister, do you have wish to reconnect with the woman who bore you?’_ Zale asked her gently, thankful for the peace in his mind that allowed it.

 _‘I would have that be my choice brother but why do you ask?’_ she returned in that haughty tone Daddy Daniel had used on Papa more than once. It made Zale snicker before he spoke again.

_‘Lust reached into my mind without my permission and tried to restore the strands of the parental bond. She would do this without my permission then we cannot guarantee that Desire will not do the same. I gave the bond to Daddy.’_

_‘Zale, you do not know what that might do to Daddy, I have not been attacked so I shall wait and see. I will keep your warning in mind where she is concerned.’_

_‘Zada?’_ Zale questioned gently, wondering about her reticence, _‘Would you choose her over Daddy and Papa?’_ even his mental voice was quiet and scared, he didn’t want to lose his sister, he didn’t want his parents to die just a little at her loss, they would never recover. Daddy Daniel barely recovered after Johnny was stabbed and after they were kidnapped, one of the children leaving them would undoubtedly break the spirit and soul of their beloved fathers especially Daniel.

_‘Of course not brother, I love Papa and Daddy. I cannot love this woman but I also wish to know things about being a woman, things that Papa and Daddy cannot answer.’_

_‘Then speak with Aunt Sam, or DK or Lady Zarkina, do not open your heart to a woman who broke it when we were three!’_

_‘I would not be opening my heart to her, trust me brother.’_

_‘If you do not break the bond, she can sneak inside and whisper to you, much like Sarafina did to you in the beginning, I felt Lust enter and it was like insects in my neck, crawling around and not caring how uncomfortable I was.’_

_‘As I have said, Zale, I will not forget the warning but Lust is not my mother.’_

_‘No but she is Johnny’s mother,’_ Zale thought and immediately shut down the connection and ran through the house to find his little brother. Hopefully Zale would be able to protect his little brother.

 

Not far away, Lust fell to her knees when she felt the bond snap off and die. It died. She felt it happen, knowing that her son was still alive, the only eventuality was that Daniel forced her son to deny the bond, latching it back onto Daniel instead.

“Selfish no good Regis,” she hissed. Regis was what Vannas called people who were without magic, it wasn’t a curse but when Lust spoke the word it was with disdain and hatred. Desire was not here with her and Lust desperately wanted her sister’s touch, Desire was family and she wouldn’t dare leave Lust alone.

There was hope though. There was still Johnny. She never connected with him like she had with Zale in the beginning and her younger child was not as powerful as Zale but then it didn’t matter really, she would have her children even if she had to rip apart the facsimile bond they believed they shared with Daniel and Jack. There was nothing more important right now than having an heir to their house. Lust needed those children.


	13. Fears of a Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Akina about the twins, a little chat and thank god Zada is still honest with her fathers.

Jack watched as Daniel clung to Zale and Zada for several minutes longer than necessary. Jack had his moments with all his children before Daniel came out of his office and now Jack wondered if they were ever going to get out of the house. Daniel turned and kissed both of the Z-twins before he released them to go back to the couch where Ben was sitting. Janet and Claire hugged their Daddy quickly, still unsure about what was happening to make most of their family upset and confused. Johnny who was wrapped around Jack’s leg launched himself at Daniel as soon as the girls were back on the couch and the door opened behind Jack and he turned away from his husband and son to nod gratefully to Adrian who was walking in, his sword at his waist and a facial expression that seemed to dare anyone to try to come for Jack and Daniel’s children.

Daniel and Jack had decided after Desire and Lust’s sudden interest that they were going to do everything in their power to not leave the children unattended. Teal’c, Adrian and DK and the Greer family were some of the Vannas willing to be a part of the protection detail, the news of the mother’s interest had been immediate but at this point they hadn’t heard anything from Akina about what they should be doing. Jack wanted to just reclaim his gun and shoot the women but strangely Daniel wasn’t to keen on that idea. Jack just shrugged and decided that they were going to meet with Akina this morning.

Jack turned into a hug from Adrian who was grinning, his long black hair rubbing across Jack’s cheek and he wondered when it became normal for Jack to share hugs with men and to be okay with it. Probably when he fell in love with Daniel and learned that it wouldn’t make him less than a man to care and show love to others. Jack pulled away and rubbed Adrian’s head affectionately, realizing again that he had three sons; Jack and Daniel had basically adopted Adrian over a decade ago. Jack couldn’t help but feel great adoration for the younger man, not to mention Adrian’s wife and two children who were his and Daniel’s godchildren basically though Vannas would call it a different name.

“Where’s my name sake?” Jack asked as he playfully shoved Adrian so the men could hug Daniel who was _still_ holding Johnny but Adrian helped by taking the youngest Jackson-O’Neill from Daniel and pushing Jack’s husband closer to him. Daniel sighed then hugged Adrian anyway and whispered in the younger man’s ear, “Protect them.” Jack’s heart clenched at the sadness in Daniel’s voice.

“Of course,” Adrian responded and looked at Jack, “Neil and Daniella are with their mother, I did not wish to be distracted in my protective duties.”

Jack nodded then reached out to take Daniel’s hand and tugged him towards the door, the scientist who held Jack’s heart looked so broken about walking out of the house but they needed to talk to Akina about where they needed to go with this. This world was based on being able to fight, to claim what was wanted and Jack didn’t know what to expect.

After Jack finally got Daniel out the front door, they started walking towards the castle with Daniel’s hand clenched in his and swinging between them. “It’s going to be okay Daniel, we’re not going to let them hurt our children.”

Daniel frowned but didn’t turn towards Jack staying face forward on the path before them, “I don’t know if we can truly promise that to each other or them. I think it’s going to hurt them to not have Lust and Desire in their life; it’s going to hurt them to be confused about where they belong. This is why I have never really agreed with divorce unless it’s the only possible solution especially when kids are involved. I feel like all the stuff we’ve gone through and right now I am sick of being scared. Zale was so scared when Lust was trying to reawaken their bond. It’s an invasion of their minds and I don’t want to see that happen to any of them. Not to mention Zada seems like she actually wants to see Desire and what happens when she and Claire and Janet decide that we’re not enough for them.”

Jack listened to Daniel’s babble until it started to slow then he tugged the scientist to a stop in the middle of the road. He pulled Daniel into his arms and pressed a palm into the back of his neck and felt as Daniel’s breath puffed out across the crook of his neck. Jack shivered but tightened his hold slightly, “Danny, I know this is awful but when have we ever failed to figure things out for our children and for each other?”

Daniel sighed sounding exhausted, “Yeah I know. I trust you to take care of us, I always have.” He pulled away from Jack, enough to look up at him and Daniel’s blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears that Jack wanted to wipe away even though they hadn’t even had the chance to fall. Even after knowing Daniel for over a decade, closer to two now and being married to him for a goodly portion of that time, Jack hated to see Daniel like this.

“I love you Danny,” he whispered and that was all he needed to say. He leaned in close and pressed his mouth to Daniel’s and felt the zing of attraction that was always there when Daniel was close but as usual the most important aspect of touching Daniel was the warmth and the love he felt when he was with Daniel. His lips opened over Daniel’s gently, deepening the kiss and felt the rumbling groan in Daniel’s throat before they moved apart and started walking again. Jack left his arm around Daniel’s shoulder and they moved awkwardly for a moment before smoothing out their walking rhythm. It was only a few more minutes and they were at the doors of the castle and they were walking in, listening to the thunder of children’s feet, Akina’s kids as well as San’s children and a bunch of others just running around in the foyer and moved around Daniel and Jack, chattering at Daniel in Spanish, one of the languages that Daniel tended to teach the little kids in the community. Daniel responded before they walked over to the throne room and towards the front of the room where Akina was pacing around. She caught sight of Daniel and Jack, smiled and walked towards them. She pulled Daniel into a quick kiss to the cheek and did the same to Jack before she tugged them over to one of the tables. Akina settled on one side on of an empty table and Jack tugged Daniel to the opposite side. After they are all settled Daniel and Jack waited.

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” Akina asked with a smile. “You do not usually come to see me in such an official way.”

“Lady Zarkina, we have come to speak with you about a troubling development,” Daniel said and Jack wondered about the respectful and distant tone of voice. Akina had been one of their greatest supporters and Daniel’s best buds since they first came to the Valley but then again they were here in such an official capacity. Jack figured the best thing to do was follow Daniel’s lead. He still held one of Daniel’s hands between his, tapping his thumb across Daniel’s skin gently.

Akina frowned at Daniel, “What is this about Daniel?”

“Lust and Desire,” Daniel returned simply.

“What about them?” Akina demanded, sitting up straight and at sudden attention. The women who where the mothers’ of all Jack and Daniel’s kids were a part of a separate community called the Infidels and they were under constant watch from Akina and the royals of the Vannas because they tended to do naughty things and hurt people.

“They showed up and said they wanted to be a part of the children’s lives and we told them to leave because they had not been interested in being mothers, since we gave them the opportunity to be a part of Zale and Zade’s life when they were babies. It’s strange now that they have taken an interest. Then Lust invaded Zale’s mind to try to repair the bond that she broke when he was four years old.”

Akina’s frown deepened and she sat back again in her chair. “I know that the sisters agreed to leaving the children alone, that they had no intention of ever becoming involved, why has that changed now?”

“We don’t know,” Jack responded, “It is incredibly worrisome.”

“And trying to force a bond with a child, even if that child technically has a physical bond is against our most basic and fundamental magical laws. Who is with the children now?”

“Adrian and Ben,” Daniel responded.

“Good, Lust and Desire cannot physical or magical go against Adrian because he could just drink their magic and then they would have no protection, with his abilities he could even destroy their ability to re-bond with the children, keep Adrian and DK close by and I will do what I can to seek out the sisters and learn why they have suddenly decided to reclaim the children. I have to tell you that I won’t allow them to think they have a right to your children. As William and I know, the right parents for a child is not always based on magical connection, the bonds that are born from mother to child. Taylor is our daughter no matter who bore her, and Greer does not just have two parents, he has four and I would never completely remove his bond to the Greer family in some strange selfish need for him to be mine, not to mention your son Johnny has more claim to Greer these days anyway. All five of your children have always been loved and cared for best by the two of you and you have all the rights in this circumstance. Those are your children as you know and there is no chance I am going to let the sisters take them from you.”

“How can you possibly promise that though?” Jack wondered, Daniel’s hand twitching in response but Jack needed to ask the question.

“Because I am the Queen, did you forget?” Akina said with a grin.

Daniel chuckled and stood, Jack right behind him and turned just to see William swoop in and kiss Akina’s neck before he looked at Daniel with that special little glare that he saved just for Daniel. Jack’s husband’s response was to grin and wink at the King who just snorted, their strange jealousy had died out over the years but it was still a little game they played. Jack held Daniel’s hand as they started for the door, it was so funny because it was pretty common for Jack and Daniel or Akina and William to make a five minute walk because they couldn’t just reach out telepathically with each other but this way Jack and Daniel would be able to see Akina’s commitment and truth about their concerns. He was more than okay with keeping Adrian and DK around the house, it would be like old times, though they were going to figure out how to house everyone but Akina was still planning the extension on the house so maybe a guest room besides Ben’s room would be fitting seen as how they never seemed to just be the seven of them anymore.

It never occurred to Jack that a full house of happy adults and children would make him happy but it did. Daniel was pretty quiet on the walk back so Jack tugged him off the path and towards one of his favorite spots. Daniel frowned but didn’t argue. Jack kept walking until they were along the edge of the woods that surrounded most of the village. There were small feed off rivers along the journey so it wasn’t difficult to find a nice little tree to sit on and pull Daniel down to sit next to him. Daniel sighed and tucked his head into Jack’s neck as the retired General wrapped an arm around Daniel’s shoulder. One of Daniel’s hands moved to the spot over Jack’s heart and they curled into each other and the silence.

“We should get back soon Jack, I don’t want to leave Adrian and Ben alone for too long,” Daniel whispered gently but continued to rub a gentle hand across his chest.

Jack nodded but didn’t move and wasn’t planning on it until Daniel forced him into standing. They stayed quiet much longer than Jack expected, usually Daniel started chattering in the quiet moments, like sometimes he couldn’t handle the silence when his brain was moving at warp speed. The chatter was comforting after all this time, like Sam’s techno babble had become a comfort over the years they all worked together. When Daniel finally did talk, Jack definitely wasn’t expecting the topic he brought forth.

“Do you ever think about when we first got here? The time when we didn’t know the Vannas as well, sometimes better, than the personnel of the SGC. Do you think of the time before we were together?”

“Danny, we’ve always been together,” Jack grumbled in warning, trying to waylay what his husband was going on about.

“You know what I mean,” Daniel chided then continued before Jack could speak again. “No, just hear me out. Maybe if we had never been whammied then we would have gotten home. We would have found Greer sooner or later and found a way to return to the way things were, do you ever think about that?”

Jack scoffed, not really wanting to talk about things that didn’t happen, “Do you?”

Daniel’s head nodded a little into Jack’s shoulder, sniffling a little sob under his breath and Jack held him as close as he possibly could. Jack had been a hard-core hetero before Love laid the whammy on them, as Daniel said so delicately. Daniel had maybe been more flexible than that but leaning to the hetero side as well, with Sha’re and all the women who tended to flock around him. Love and the sisters had done nothing but bring their deepest hidden emotions to the surface and what Jack and Daniel had done since then was make it work and they were happy or so Jack had thought. “Why?” Jack finally asked.

“We could have gone home,” Daniel whispered quietly.

“We did go home Daniel, it sucked for us,” Jack snapped a little then soothed Daniel with his hands in instant regret. Daniel didn’t seem to take his tone to heart though to be fair, Daniel had been dealing with Jack’s surliness for over fifteen years but that didn’t make Jack regret his tone any less.

“No, it sucked for me and the kids because of the whammy. If you had not fallen in love with me, you would be free of all this stupid pain and all the crap, me too since most of our drama is a direct result of the kids for a while now.”

“Daniel, we’ve had this discussion before, why are we having it again?”

Daniel shrugged but Jack wasn’t letting him get off so easily.

“Do you imagine that my life would be better spent alone or back with Sarah?”

“I don’t know Jack, look at the damage our relationship did to your family. Your parents are separated because of all that because for some reason your Dad likes me a lot.”

Jack scoffed, rubbing his nose into Daniel’s semi-long hair, taking in his clean smell. Daniel’s hair was much like it was when they first met. His hair way too long and in his face and those dorky glasses and the mouth that just wouldn’t shut up. Now Jack knew some pretty fantastic ways to shut up this beautiful man that had a horrid tendency to sell himself short and to play the martyr as long as everyone else was okay. So Jack reached over and tugged Daniel to sling his leg across Jack’s lap and Daniel sighed, “This is serious Jack, we need to talk about this.”

“We need to talk about you thinking you’re not worth the trouble? No, we do not need to talk of such nonsense. You wanna know when I knew you were worth all the trouble in the world?”

“When?” Daniel asked with a weary sigh as he settled over Jack’s legs and their clothed crotches rubbed against each other slightly, causing them to both gasp a little under their breath.

“When you talked me out of killing myself, when we thought you were dead the first time on Abydos, and then again when that fish creature took you and made us believe you were gone. Even then, I would have done anything to have you back, the only reason I let you stay on Abydos the first time was because you wanted to stay with Sha’re but after she was gone you were already in my heart, I was just to stubborn to realize it.”

Daniel shook his head but Jack just gripped the younger man’s wrists where they were resting on his thighs and jiggled them to make Daniel look at him. When those deep blue eyes looked on his, Jack pulled him forward and their lips met again. Daniel couldn’t seem to help but fall into the caress and his hands skidded up to grip the sides of Jack’s neck. Jack sank into the kiss for a few moments, hoping to knock all the silly thoughts of undoing time even though they couldn’t anyway; there was no reason to regret Daniel or the kids. Daniel wasn’t a consolation prize for Sarah and the children weren’t a consolation prize for Charlie or even something he took on because Daniel wanted it. They had only wanted to have each other then create a family.

All these things were slipping through Jack’s head like quicksand and then they landed again when Daniel pulled away and pressed his forehead into Jack’s temple. Jack grinned, leaned forward to press another kiss to the side of Daniel’s mouth.

“Are you done Danny?” Jack asked with a smirk.

“With you? Never,” Daniel gasped.

“Sap,” Jack said with a grin.

“Pot calling the kettle black there Jack,” Daniel returned and tried to climb off of Jack’s lap but he was having none of it. Jack kept his hands on Daniel’s thighs and the younger man sighed, “Jack. I want to go home and make sure the kids are okay.”

“In a minute Danny, I need to know for sure that this is the last I am ever going to hear you saying I should be with someone else or that we shouldn’t have our children. I don’t care what kind of drama comes with having them, you are all worth everything to me.”

Daniel smiled shakily, “Glad I’m not the only one then. I know sometimes I wonder if this was the right thing for us but then I look at any of our children and they are all worth it.”

“Then what was this Danny?” Jack asked, curiosity making him speak.

“Momentary lapse, sometimes I wonder and worry but I love our family.”

“I know you do Daniel, I promise to help you through it the next time this happens though I am going to hope for another decade before you worry like this again.”

“I’ll do my best,” Daniel said and leaned down again to kiss Jack for a few precious moments before Daniel got up and helped Jack up off the ground, easier with his good knees but still a little awkward. They walked the short distance back to the house and walked around back where they could hear everyone giggling and playing. Ben was watching from the porch, holding a cup in his hands and watching as Adrian played horse with the kids, giving Janet a ride before Claire got a turn. Johnny and Greer were running around with Zale on their trail and Zada was nowhere in sight.

Jack frowned, “Where’s Zada?” he called and Ben turned to look around.

“She’s in her room, needed some privacy.”

Jack rushed inside and up the stairs and found his daughter sitting on her bed, legs crossed and she was writing in a little journal and she looked upset. Jack knocked on the doorframe and she looked up, “Hey Papa.”

“You okay?”

She nodded but looked back down at the writing. Jack noticed she was writing in a different language so he couldn’t snoop even if he was planning on it. He wouldn’t because Zada had always come to him or Daniel when she was struggling. She knew they were always there for her. Then she stopped writing again and dropped both the book and writing utensil and rubbed a hand over her face.

“I was thinking about my birth mother.”

“Yes I imagine you would be. What about her?”

“I know you don’t want us to have anything to do with either of them, especially Lust but Desire has done nothing to harm me or the twins, she has not touched my mind. I hope you and Daddy would be open to letting me see her, if you were close by or if we weren’t alone.”

Jack sighed, he wasn’t that surprised honestly because the girls would need a woman around, it was why Daniel and Jack had wanted them to be a friend of the family. Zada and Zale both had strong magic and knowing their mother’s might help them learn about themselves. Jack did know they were going to have to speak to Akina before that decision could be made.

Jack reached out and pressed gentle hand into her knee, “Daddy and I need to talk it over, can we discuss it with you soon.”

Zada nodded quietly.

“Come downstairs and let Daddy know you’re okay, we need to be careful about being alone for a little while.”

“Because of Desire and Lust,” Zada stated with just a little question at the end.

“Yes baby, after what happened with Lust. We can’t take a chance with any of you.”

Zada nodded, put away her book and they walked out of the bedroom and found Daniel pacing the bottom of the stairs and Zada sighed heavily as she hugged her Daddy, soothing Daniel with her hands and soft words. Jack smiled at the display before they walked in the back to spend some time together. Adrian didn’t seem like he was going anywhere so Jack was sure DK and the kids were going to end up here soon enough.

Jack and Daniel were going to have a lot of figuring out to do.


	14. Different Tact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jack meet up with Desire next and get a little more information from the other Bio-Mom.

Everything went disturbingly back to normal after speaking to Akina, they didn’t hear anything from the twins and it had been almost a week now. The only difference was that the children were never truly without a protector. Between Daniel and Jack, Adrian, DK and Teal’c as well as Ben the five children always had at least two adults with them. Janet and Claire loved the attention, blissfully ignorant of what was happening and as they didn’t really recognize Lust and Desire, they didn’t trust the girls at all especially since Jack and Daniel clearly didn’t like them. Johnny was always with Daniel, Jack or Greer or all three which was sometimes hard to deal with but Daniel didn’t really have a problem with it because he needed to be around his children just as badly so he knew personally that they were safe. Daniel spent a good chunk of his time with the children and attempting not to be a nervous wreck for most of it. He spent some of his time continuing his training with Adrian and a few other Vannas including Kirkan and William when the King had the time away from his duties to the Valley and Akina. Daniel was grateful for all their help, allowing himself to do what he could to be strong enough physically to taken on the fight if he needed to. It was hard to train and not think back to the Z-twins’ birthday when Johnny got stabbed and they came really close to losing but Daniel just training regardless.

Jack appreciated the gesture mostly because Daniel’s muscles were staying well formed and it also meant his stamina was really good when they made love in the dark quiet of the evenings and early mornings. Daniel sighed in the memories of all the times in the past week when Jack would grab Daniel and press him into the bed with that hungry look on his face that mean Daniel was about to be worshipped for an hour or more. Daniel enjoyed reciprocating very much and so he did whenever he had the chance. Even though the sex seemed to be a release of the pressure they were under, it never stopped being about how much they loved each other, constantly saying so during the last stress filled seven days

Jack had become a sentinel of sorts, protecting his home against all intruders and he was constantly on edge whenever people were in their home who weren’t a part of the inner Jackson-O’Neill clan. Teal’c was constantly taking Jack into the backyard to box, trying to help Daniel’s husband to work off some of the built up pressure he was dealing with.

And then there was Zada and Zale.

Daniel hated watching and _feeling_ how scared Zale was, the bond he latched into Daniel allowed the man to have a much closer connection with his son and because they had a strong emotional and familial connection, Daniel could sense in the back of his mind just had scared Zale was of Lust and Desire by extension. Daniel was afraid for Zada but in a completely different way because she wasn’t scared of the twins, Daniel didn’t know what they were going to do about the fact that she seemed determined to at least talk to her bio-mom. Daniel wasn’t against it, neither was Jack per se as long as the woman didn’t pull any stunts like her sister already had. They worried because Zada seemed unwilling to understand the awful truth of what Lust tried to do to her brother, what she could still attempt with Johnny. Desire could do the same and because Zada wasn’t concerned she could be taken by surprise and not even realize what was happening until it was all too late.

Daniel really just wanted to take all his children and run.

Too bad that wasn’t an option.

They were going to do what they always did, stand and fight. For the first time in Daniel’s life he didn’t want to fight, and it wasn’t because he wanted to give up because that would never happen but he wanted their lives not to be at the mercy of magical people and weird events that neither of them could control. Daniel knew it was ridiculous to contemplate even trying to control the world around them but it seemed like the quiet time of years before, right after the twins and Johnny were born were truly gone and in their place was trauma, drama and a whole lot of fear and it wasn’t very fun.

So Daniel attempted normal as best he could, watching as his children stepped up their physical training with knives and small staffs as defensive and offensive weapons but Zada and Zale were also starting to learn some mental protection exercises from Erica and Akina, who had experience with mental warfare, and people trying to screw with their heads. So did many of the other Vannas but Erica and Akina, Jack trusted, as well as Kirkan and a few others while the rest of the Valley were banned from the Jackson-O’Neill house from the protection of the children. Daniel had to meet with some of his newer students at the arena instead because Jack was insistent on the new protection restrictions and Daniel didn’t really feel like arguing mostly because he was scared for his children.

So at the end of another day, Daniel couldn’t stop the jolt when there was a knock at the door. Jack looked around the room where Zale and Johnny had stopped playing with their siblings; Teal’c tensed and curled an arm around Ishtar and Janet who were sitting close to him. Adrian and DK were there as well which is why when Jack stood to answer the door; Adrian and Daniel were at his back, both with hands resting lightly on their sheathed daggers on their belts. They didn’t expect anyone else tonight and that meant whoever was on the other side of the door was uninvited.

Jack opened the door and Daniel took in a deep breath as he caught of Desire, her dark curls contained in a long plaited pony tail over one shoulder and her hands clasped at her waist, looking for all intents and purpose an innocent and trustworthy woman. They all knew it was a ploy, or that it had the potential to be one.

“Desire?” Jack asked.

“Jack, Daniel, it is good to see you. May I please enter your home?” she asked with strained politeness.

“Nope,” Jack said quickly not that Daniel was going to offer any other comment except maybe a ‘hell no’.

“I understand your reticence but I wish to speak with Zada and I know she wishes the same, or that she thinks she might. Please, I will sit with both of you, I will allow Adrian to drink my magic so I will not have the ability to play with her mind or yours.”

Daniel stared at her in shock, wondering if she really wasn’t going to be like her sister. Did she really just want to have a relationship with her daughter? Did she really just care?

“What about Janet and Claire?” Daniel asked quietly, knowing it was loud enough for her to hear but not the twins.

“I have never truly touched their minds or bonded with them, I would not seek them out until you have determined my honesty, they are still young.”

“So is Zada, she shouldn’t have to wonder who she truly belongs with!” Jack snapped and Daniel placed a gentle hand on his husband’s lower back where Zada couldn’t see the movement and use their perceived need of each other as a weakness. Daniel didn’t find his need of Jack a weakness but the world that they lived in tended to make love into a weapon to be used against another human being. It was one of the things that Daniel understood but didn’t like about this place.

Jack was vibrating with anger and though he clearly wanted to slam the door in Desire’s face, he didn’t. Desire held her hand out in a pleading motion, “I promise you now that I do not wish to take her from you, please allow me but a moment to speak with her and I will explain what has transpired to bring our attention back on your children that are also our children.”

“A biological connection does not make them yours,” Jack hissed.

Again Desire just stood her ground but said nothing for a moment before she spoke, “I promise that is not why I am here, I wish only to know a little about the children I helped to create for you. I know that you have always been good to all the children; you have answered every challenge and fear with love and support. You cannot be woman and mother for Zada, please just let me see her, speak to her and allow me to be a voice in the coming years when she starts to grow into the beautiful woman she is destined to be.”

“She has plenty of women in her life that did not leave her and deny her a relationship for the last ten years,” Daniel spoke softly but with purpose to strike target and it did when Desire flinched. He continued, “They can be the voice of women for her.”

“Please?” Desire pleaded and then much to his dismay, Zada stepped forward and touched Jack’s wrist and they both visibly gentled and turned towards her.

“I wish to speak with her for a short time.”

Daniel sighed and Jack nodded but pointed Desire towards the door once more, “If you wish to speak to her at all, I will not have you stay in our home.” With that, Jack led them outside, leaving the rest of the kids with the others in the room and they walked out to stand in the driveway in front of their home. There were trees and besides Teal’c and Sam’s house, they did not have nearby neighbors to hear them having this conversation. Zada stood between Jack and Daniel who each held a hand to her shoulder and she looked up at them for a moment before stepping forward, not enough to touch her biological mother or be touched by her but enough to stand on her own and it made Daniel suck in a deep breath, bringing Jack’s gaze to him for a moment because Zada was growing up and she wasn’t his baby girl anymore, she was his little girl but there would be nothing to keep her from growing into the beautiful and independent girl she was supposed to be and he just flashed back to the baby that he cradled in his arms.

“I do not want to go with you anywhere. Ever,” Zada said clearly and with the strongest conviction Daniel has ever heard from his ten-year-old daughter.

Daniel took a deep breath, just an exhalation of relief.

“I do wish to know you but I do not want to be a part of your life, I will not be passed from home to home, and every time we ever see each other which shall not be constant, you will be watched by my fathers or uncles or someone. This will never be more than me knowing a little more about my birth mother, nothing more.”

Desire stared down at her first born and Daniel watched her closely as she nodded and looked away from Zada, seemingly hurt by what she just heard. She moved to lean against the bannister that wrapped around their front porch and her hands were shaking slightly.

“Please understand that things have changed for Lust and myself. We were caught up in a dangerous situation, captured by one of Zarcorp’s facilities only to be experimented on until we escaped. We were there together for countless days and weeks and when we were returned home, it was to learn from a local healer that we would never be capable of conceiving and carrying another child to term.”

Daniel frowned; he could honestly say he wasn’t expecting that. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to learn the possibility of something you wanted be taken away but he also couldn’t allow his soft heart to create an unsafe situation for Zada either, let alone any of the other children.

“You live in a world with magic and healers, you couldn’t be healed?” Jack asked incredulously.

“It cannot be undone, whatever Zarcorp has done. He has found ways to hurt the Vannas and the Infidels without a way to heal the injuries and damage. It makes him all the more dangerous.”

Jack shook his head, “I don’t really care what has been done to you, I know that seems cruel and inhumane but you had your chance and wanting relationships with our children because you had something happen and now they carry the only chance for children for you. That is not something I am willing to see happen to them or you.”

Desire nodded and stepped forward and touched Zada’s head for a moment and then reached out and Jack shook her hand begrudgingly then Daniel did as well, he felt the familiar zing that came from touching Vannas, especially those with powers that tended to leak into the air around the Vannas, like Desire.

“I completely understand your reticence and your reasoning, as I have already said, I only wish to take small role in your daughters’ lives if possible. For now that means more to me than anything. I will return at another time to speak to you again about this.”

Daniel and Jack both watched the woman as she walked down the front steps and down the road away from the Jackson-O’Neill house and the trio found    them alone. Zada walked back inside and Daniel watched as Jack shook off the anger and frustration and Daniel walked over and pulled the older man to his chest and tucked his face into Daniel’s neck. Jack’s arms gripped him close and they just clung to each other for a few minutes. Daniel took a deep breath and pressed his lips into Jack’s neck, breathing in the soldier’s natural scent.

“She’s here with us, she’d not going anywhere. None of them are.”

Jack nodded and he moved back and Daniel gasped at the moisture leaking from the corner of Jack’s eyes. Daniel understood the terror, he’d felt it when Johnny was hurt or when the kids were kidnapped or even when the Magis within were making Zada and Zale sick when they were babies but it wasn’t the same. Jack lost Charlie and Daniel could only hope they would never have to live through such a loss again. Daniel didn’t think he could live through it and Jack definitely couldn’t.

With a couple of kisses and Daniel wiping away the remnants of tears, they walked back inside to join the others wondering if that was going to be the end of Desire and Lust attempting to take their children but feeling with terrifying certainty that this wasn’t over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone else besides the greatest follower in the world (you know who you are) knows but I lost my house, my belongings and my dog in a house fire a little over a month ago and I am obnoxiously excited to post this chapter but I don't know when the next will be coming out. I will get them out when I can but please don't give up on the boys, they are heading towards a whole lot of angst and lemony goodness, just stay tuned. Thank you again for those who comment and kudos, its amazing.


	15. Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't feeling to good and Daniel doesn't understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, this story is going in an interesting way that may or may not make any sense to your guys but I hope you can still enjoy it anyway. There is some very specific OOC coming from Jack in the next couple chapters and something I have never done before in my world but then again I make the rules so there you go. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyways.

Jack couldn’t get comfortable, he felt like there were little insects under his skin just crawling and making him want to twitch and scratch but he just tried to lie still, so he didn’t wake Daniel. After seeing Desire this afternoon, Daniel and Jack sat down with the girls but especially Zada and hammered out what she wanted from this decision to see her birth mother, was there something she didn’t feel she was getting from her fathers and extended family? She assured them that wasn’t the case, she was loved and well cared for but these women, Desire, was who helped to create her and she was the reason Zada carried Sarafina and that made Zada curious about Desire’s abilities and so on. This was just Zada learning about herself through the other half of her biological data, not that Zada talked like that. Daniel did though and apparently Jack had been listening to his babble for so long he could recall whole conversations with all the right terms later on. Of course the fact that all this was about their daughter probably had something to do with it.

“Jack? What’s wrong?” Daniel mumbled from his side of the bed.

Jack winced, “Sorry Danny, I wasn’t trying to wake you. I just can’t get comfortable tonight, not after everything that happened today.”

Daniel flipped over and slid across the bed so he could tug Jack close and the older man slid close and suddenly with skin touching he heaved a sigh of relief at the dissipation of the uncomfortable twitchy feeling.

“That better?” Daniel murmured as he pressed his lips into Jack’s forehead.

Jack should be concerned about the fact that something like simply being pressed against his husband had the capability to calm whatever was going on under the surface and in his head but honestly Daniel had always served to calm Jack though whenever the archeologist was in trouble and Jack had to get to him or the kids then he wouldn’t be calm, just terrifyingly still but when everyone was safe and in their beds, Daniel was a balm to Jack’s heart and head, body and soul.

“You thinking again?” Daniel muttered gently and Jack smiled, huffing against Daniel’s shoulder in reluctant humor.

“I love you Danny,” Jack muttered back softly, grateful for his husband’s loving exasperation even when he was half asleep and wanting to get back there.

“I love you too Colonel, now go to sleep.”

With that gentle command from the only person on the planet capable of telling Jack what to do, Jack slipped into sleep for a short time. From moment of consciousness to the next, Jack doesn’t know what was happening but he woke with a start, his body shaking and his body covered in sweat. He didn’t feel sick though, he felt hot and he tugged at Daniel who was still curled up sleeping next to Jack. The soldier pulled his husband across the bed and pressed down into his skin as the younger man woke with a start and with all the training that Jack gave him before they came to this time, punched Jack in the nose.

Jack shouted in pain, slapping a hand over his sore nose thankful to find his hand not suddenly covered in blood just about the time Daniel realized who was grabbing him and moved to press a hand to Jack’s cheek, “Jack, I am sorry. What were you doing? You know you taught me that move.”

Jack nodded and pressed into Daniel’s hand, his skin a balm that cooled the frantic beating of his heart but set fire to everything else. He needed Daniel right now and he wasn’t going to let Daniel’s excellent defensive skills scare him from the task. Instead he leaned forward and took Daniel’s lips with his and pressed a needy kiss into Daniel’s mouth. His tongue slid inside to mix with Daniel’s but after a few moments of deep, wet and dirty kissing Daniel pulled away, “Jack what’s gotten into you?”

“I need you Danny.”

Daniel shook his head a little and pulled away from Jack, “What? Jack, no. I need to know what the hell is going on with you. You are feverish and latching on to me like it’s your life on the line and I love you but I don’t want to have sex right now. I think you are sick.”

“I’m sick because I want to be with you?” Jack hissed, trying to reach out and pull Daniel close again, hoping to coax his partner into the burning lust within him.

Daniel pushed his shoulder and Jack pressed into the contact, bending Daniel’s wrist back just enough for the younger man to pull away and shake it as if in pain. The thought of Jack possibly hurting Daniel didn’t even stop him from reaching out and grabbing Daniel’s wrist when he tried to get up off the bed. He jerked hard against Daniel’s intended escape and Daniel gasped and shook off Jack’s hold before he got up from the bed. Jack whimpered at the loss of touch and considered get up off the bed and going after his lover, showing Daniel how much he wanted him, needed him right now. He could feel his cock, hard and heavy, pre-come at the tip smearing inside his sleeping pants and wanted to show Daniel how much he meant to him. He flipped on his side and jerked at his clothes until his flat stomach, despite his age thank you very much, came into view. Then he tugged the pants down enough that they were just beneath his balls and Daniel gasped and watched Jack motion as he pressed a palm against his aching cock.

Jack jerked himself a few times while Daniel watched and hovered next to the bed, as if he was drawn in at the sight of Jack’s pleasure. Jack listened to Daniel’s breathing, as it hitched and picked up while Jack continued to touch and pleasure himself, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and smearing some across his fingers before reaching back behind himself to press at his opening. He didn’t bottom very often but when he did, it was always everything he needed from Daniel. It was always beautiful and loving and life affirming but right now he just needed to be filled up and he needed it hot and fast. He didn’t understand where the need was coming from but all he could do was smile when Daniel finally pressed down into the bed, settling close to Jack and pressing his lips into Jack’s mouth.

“You with me now Danny,” Jack husked darkly.

Daniel nodded and quickly pressed a lubed up finger in next to where Jack’s fingers were already pressing him open. They both gasped at the sensation of stretching Jack to take Daniel together and this continued until Jack was panting and curse Daniel’s patience as he did most of the time when the younger man was in charge in the bedroom. Daniel had awe-inspiring levels of patience and a determination to pleasure Jack in ways that no one else ever could. With that thought in mind, Jack released himself, pressed close to Daniel’s bare chest and kissed his husband once more.

When he came up from kissing the beautiful man that Jack called husband he whispered into Daniel’s lips, “I need you inside me, I want you to come inside me and stay there until you come again. I want you so badly Daniel and I need this please.”

Daniel nodded a little and there was a little hesitancy as well, Jack couldn’t have that so he pressed his lips to Daniel’s once more. The scientist moaned into the contact and Jack grinned, glad to know that Daniel would do this for him. He knew he would be okay if Daniel would just touch him, take him, and mark him.

Daniel pulled his hand from behind Jack and they quickly got rid of the rest of their clothing and Daniel pressed Jack down onto his back and he smiled up at the younger man. That was only rule with Jack, Daniel always had to have face to face if Jack was bottoming because he constantly wanted to know where Jack was emotionally and pleasurably and this was how he did that. Especially right now with the still slight confusion and worry plastered right there along with passion on Daniel’s face.

“I’m okay Danny, just want you,” Jack muttered then wrapped his legs around Daniel’s waist and pulled him down. He moved his hand down and gripped Daniel’s cock gently in his grip and invited him in, urged him to complete the act and then everything would be okay. He just needed Daniel to be inside him to complete him.

So when Daniel pressed down finally after an eternity of seconds there was nothing he could do besides sigh and weep a little in happiness. Daniel pressed his lips into his cheek and over his clenched eyelids and against his open mouth. Daniel stayed still once he bottomed out and their balls were pressing intimately together, Jack’s feet flat on the bed so he could get a little movement and friction but Daniel just pressed a hand down on Jack’s hip to hold him still.

“You okay love?” Daniel whispered.

Jack nodded, keeping his eyes tightly shut but when Daniel didn’t move Jack finally squinted up at his husband and found that worry once more. Jack shifted up on his elbows and pressed a gentle kiss to Daniel’s lips for a moment before resettling on the bed. “I’m here with you Danny, please move.”

Daniel sighed and he shifted his hips a little with a short thrust and the fire burned hot once more inside of Jack’s groin and weirdly enough in the base of his stomach and seeped into the rest of his abdomen. Jack didn’t understand the sensation and didn’t know what to do about it but as it only heightened the awareness of Daniel’s thrusts and the pleasure of having him inside, Jack put off worrying about anything but feeling the sensation of Daniel wrapped around him.

Time seemed to not have any meaning as Daniel pressed into him over and over, he just panted his pleasure into Daniel’s neck and his mouth when the younger man demanded his lips. All Jack knew was that as long as Daniel stayed inside him, as long as this didn’t end and they stayed connected for as long as possibly then he could breathe. Then as his pleasure rose, the heat in his abdomen built as well and there was nothing to keep him from gasping in shock at the pain that hit him sharply in the gut but thankfully Daniel didn’t notice and he was able to hide the pain, still desperate to have this not end. He just rolled his hips into Daniel’s thrusts and then Daniel pressed a gentle hand around Jack’s cock and he came. He shouted into Daniel’s neck, having had a second enough to remember there were five children several grown ups upstairs and he shouldn’t be shouting down the rafters at least.

At the tightening of Jack’s flesh around Daniel’s cock, the beautiful man thrusting into Jack came suddenly, groaning his love and pleasure into Jack’s mouth and cheek. Daniel chuckled a little at the look on Jack’s face which the retired General was pretty sure could only be described as wrecked. Daniel tried to pull away but Jack whimpered and tightened his arms and legs around Daniel’s body to hold him inside and Daniel shrugged before leaning down and streaking a finger through the come on Jack’s stomach, “You’re going to be all sticky and uncomfortable,” he warned huskily, still recovering from the orgasm they shared.

Jack shrugged; he couldn’t explain why he needed Daniel to stay inside of him, only that he needed the connection. He also couldn’t explain the lingering cramping and pulsing in his abdomen. He didn’t know what to think of any of this, he wasn’t a needy bottom, he loved it when Daniel was inside of him but mostly because watching Daniel’s face was the most amazing part of the experience, far out weighing the pleasure except at the thought that the only person able to put that pleasure on Daniel’s face was Jack.

“Can you go again?” Jack whispered as he tightened around Daniel, feeling the other man twitch inside of him. Daniel gasped and gave a little thrust to test the theory. Jack was pleased to know that he wasn’t too sore to go again, he needed more time with Daniel inside him, he still needed to be marked and he needed everyone to know that this amazing brilliant man on top of him was Jack’s spouse and that he gave Jack the most pleasure he’d ever experienced in this lifetime.

Daniel began to harden inside of Jack’s hole, causing the soldier to grunt a little at the sensation then he was thrusting again and Jack was getting hard between them surprisingly, he may still have it in him to pleasure Daniel and give the slightly younger man multiple orgasms but he didn’t really get more than one in an instance but he would take it with gratitude as Daniel gasped at the feel of Jack ‘s member pressed between them. Then his rhythm picked up and he rolled his hips a few times before he started thrusting faster than he normally did in these moments because it was not wrong to say that Daniel was a romantic and tended to take lovemaking to a worshipful level, sure sometimes he liked hard and fast like any other guy but Daniel loved slow and easy way more which worked for Jack because he loved slow and lazy lovemaking with Daniel.

But right now, he wanted and needed to be at Daniel’s mercy and somehow like every other aspect of their relationship, Daniel just knew. Jack just rode out the feeling of Daniel pulling him apart piece by piece and putting him back together is noting more than the love of Daniel’s life.

Then the clenching in his abdomen started again, right on the cusp of orgasm so he struggled through the pain-pleasure, in which the ratio was heavy on the pain side and when Daniel came inside him and Jack added to the mess between their bodies Daniel immediately started pulling away but Jack just tightened his hold on him again.

“Dammit Jack, you can’t hide shit from me! You were in pain, I was too rough, I need to check to make sure that there is no tearing. You have to let go.”

Jack should have bristled at Daniel’s tone but he couldn’t, he just allowed Daniel to slip from his bed and slide down so he could look closely at Jack’s entrance. He gently laid his hands on Jack’s thighs and checked him thoroughly but Jack knew the pain wasn’t because of a semi-rough coupling, that was the only thing he knew, reaching down to press at his stomach for a moment before he moved his hand lower to press against his hole in some weird having-never-felt-this-before instinct to keep Daniel’s release inside him and Daniel sat up suddenly and looked down at Jack’s face.

“Jack, there is something going on here,” Daniel whispered, reaching down to move Jack’s hand away from his hole and Jack grunted in annoyance then pulled Daniel to press them close together on the bed, they could worry later, right now he was just pleased to be pressed up against Daniel and feeling pleasantly numb from the lovemaking.

 

When Jack woke again it was to find Daniel gone and he felt that strange niggling in his spine and under his skin. He groaned and got up off the bed, stumbling to the bathroom, not bothering to cover him since Jack just climbed into the shower and turned it to hot. The cascade of water on his skin, heated by science and magic was wonderful and it soaked into his skin and calmed his weird case of nerves. After showering off all the evidence from the night before he dressed, wincing a little at the soreness of his body from their activities from the night before then barefoot, he wandered out of the bedroom as the skittering under his skin multiplied and caused him to wrap his hands around his arms and rub into his skin briskly, trying to alleviate the sensation. Daniel was in the kitchen serving breakfast to some bleary eyed children as well as Jack’s dad, Adrian and DK as well as their children. Jack knew everyone had been here last night but he was sure they’d gone home. He frowned in confusion at the kitchen, focusing on Daniel when he walked over and took Jack’s hand to bring him closer to the table and gently pressed him to sit down between Zale and Zada. Daniel placed a bowl of Froot Loops in front of him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. Jack smiled weakly; Daniel was worried that was for sure but then Jack was starting to feel the same since the feeling of Daniel’s skin on his was once again the only thing that could calm the unsettled feeling inside. He loved Daniel, there was no doubt about that especially after all the years they’d been together but it had never been like this. This was codependency shit and Jack had never felt like that a day in his life.

So for now, he grabbed Daniel’s hand and pulled Daniel close to hug Jack, which the younger man did. Daniel pressed his head to the top of Jack’s head and stayed there for a moment before he tugged his hand away and went back to the stovetop where he was cooking meat and eggs, enough for the army they seemed to be responsible for most days anymore. They were expecting Teal’c and the kids any time as well so Jack just ate his cereal before it could get overly soggy and listened as the children practiced another language at the breakfast table, pulling Daniel into the conversation when they needed help. Jack stopped trying to keep up with what languages they spoke after Latin which most of them were speaking over three years ago so he didn’t really know what Daniel was teaching them anymore.

When breakfast wore down to a close, Jack stayed at the table and Daniel watched as the children wandered out into the backyard because he could hear Teal’c opening the gate between their backyards and Adrian followed as well. DK picked up little Neil, leaned down to kiss Jack on the forehead and he smiled at her for a moment before they walked out as well, leaving Jack sitting and shivering a little at the table and Daniel leaning against the counter with a cup of juice in hand and a half empty plate of food behind him.

“How you feeling?” Daniel asked gently.

Jack shrugged, “I think there’s something wrong Danny, I only feel okay with your hands on me. I don’t like this version of myself.”

“I gotta be honest Jack, I don’t either mostly because it’s not you. This is not the man I love and I don’t like it. Whatever this is, its making you weak and we all need you to be strong. You need to go see Erica.”

Jack nodded, “Will you go with me?” he whispered.

Daniel gave a little gasp then suddenly he was pressed against Jack’s back, the heat from his chest comforting Jack and he pressed his hand into Daniel’s arms where they were wrapped across his chest. “Of course Jack, Adrian and Teal’c are good with the kids and Kirkan is supposed to come and stay with them as well so this is the best possible time for this.”

Jack nodded and just held Daniel close to him for a few minutes before reluctantly pulling away. “Go and make sure our children are okay.”

Daniel pressed his lips into the back of Jack’s neck before he slipped away and into the backyard. Jack washed his dishes quickly, noticing as the tremors in his hands caused the endeavor to be tougher than it should have been. He pressed the palms of his hands into the counter and tried to steady himself as the pain in his abdomen returned and he gasped. Suddenly Daniel was there with a gentle hand pressed into his lower back, gently urging him to come sit down on the couch in the living room before he rushed back out of the room for a moment and seemingly hours of clenching pain passed before Daniel was sitting on the floor in front of him again.

“Okay Jack, Erica is on her way and you are going to be fine. Just take a couple of deep breaths and try and relax,” Daniel kept talking, muttering as he rubbed a hand through Jack’s hair and the other pressed gently into Jack’s stomach which was clenching rhythmically and painfully. He didn’t know how much time passed from the moment Daniel came back to the moment when Daniel rushed to the door and let Erica and her husband, Alec into the living room. Then their healing friend was sitting next to Jack on the couch and Jack was muttering, whimpering pathetically. He hated himself for sounding like that but he needed Daniel’s touch and thankfully the man knew it. Daniel sat on the floor next to Jack’s head and took his hand. Jack couldn’t comprehend anything after that, the white noise in his head seemed to be blocking out any speech in the room or the understanding needed to comprehend what was happening as the pain deepened towards his spine and down to his hips.

Then the pain simply shifted away suddenly and Jack took a deep gasping breath at the change. He took a couple deep-panting breaths while Daniela kept holding his hand and talking to him until Erica started talking and Daniel fell silent to listen.

“I do not know what is happening here, Jack’s body is not at peace with itself but I cannot find the true cause for the symptoms he is experiencing. What has happened recently?”

Jack and Daniel told her about Desire’s visit the day before and Jack’s itchy sensation which turned to a burn. Jack faltered through telling this woman and her husband and his husband about the pain in his abdomen and the clenching he’d been feeling and Erica stared at him in shock.

“Did Desire touch you?” Erica asked gently, her hand landing lightly on the lowest part of Jack’s stomach, right above his groin and he could feel the calming and warm sensation of her magic soothing the hurt deep within. Jack sighed and Daniel nodded in answer to Erica’s question and she cursed under her breath.

“I wonder if her powers have manifested in ways we are not aware of. I need to take a deeper look and it is going to be a lot like when I was with you emotionally through the depression, a little invasive but I need to do it. I need to know what is happening here.”

Jack nodded jerkily and tightened his grip on Daniel’s hand while his husband leaned in close and pressed his lips to Jack’s temple and just stayed close and whispered sweet nothings into Jack’s skin.

He tried to ignore the second consciousness when it entered him, searching his physical body, digging into every aspect of his person and he knew it was the only way the healer would be able to find the answers they were all seeking but it was like showing someone every dirty little secret he’d ever had and he might have the trust to do that with Daniel and he had through their years of friendship and the years of their marriage but this was essentially his doctor. He trusted Erica with a lot but he hated showing anyone his weaknesses and this was probably the weakest he’d felt in a long time. He focused on Daniel’s continuing litany of loving words, Jack apparently had decided telling Jack how amazing of a husband and lover, father and friend he was would be the best way to distract Jack from the weird factor of being magically searched at the moment. Jack had to admit it was a good theory since he was able to pretend he was just sick but Daniel was next to him, pressing gentle kisses to his face and closed eyelids and lips while Erica kept working then just as quickly Erica was pulling away and he heaved a sigh of relief.

“Well?” Daniel asked gently without pulling away from Jack, the word wafting across his slightly weathered skin.

“I do not how to say this, I do not understand what she did. We will have to seek her out and charge her with something. I do not even know.”

“Erica!” Jack snapped at her, frustrated with her vague worried tone and words.

“I believe that you have a growth in your stomach, some sort of tumor but I have no idea why she would do this. I believe that it is very similar to the womb of a woman.” The last words tumbled out of her mouth, as if terrified that if she didn’t shove all the words out then they would never break free.

“What?” Jack gritted out between his teeth while Daniel shouted, “Excuse me!”

“I sense a spark of life at the center,” Erica winced as she spoke again.

“Are you saying I’m pregnant?” Jack gritted out. “That’s not possible!”

“So says the man who has been training with magical people for the last ten years, th same man that has been brought forward in time and watched his children do magical and amazing impossible things.”

Jack groaned, pressing his face into Daniel’s neck while the younger man held him close.

“This is highly unique though, right?” Daniel asked then gulped. “This is dangerous for Jack, his body wasn’t made to create life, it could kill both him and the fetus. That’s why she did this!”

Jack tightened his hand around Daniel’s hand and tried not to think about the fact that Daniel had a point. Though he wondered what the pay out would be, killing Jack and a child would never endear her to Zada or the twins. He didn’t understand the point of this.”

“Daniel, calm down,” Erica commanded in her ‘Doctor Voice’. “Jack has the best possible people in his life to keep him and the spark alive, I do not know what will happen as I cannot see the future for you, seeking out Johnny for that but I do have every intention of never leaving you alone in this. We will find a way to be sure both of you survive the gestation and the birth.”

“Birth!” Daniel scoffed, “You will have to cut into him, this is impossible!” Daniel’s voice was shuddering from fear and frustration at the situation they found themselves in. Now they would be in even more danger and Jack would truly be weakened in his condition.

Jack moved his other hand away from his ‘womb’ and shuddered at the use of the word in his mind before making Daniel look into his eyes. “Daniel, Erica is right. We live among the most powerful people, we have Akina at our back and each other. I’m not going to leave you, no matter how fucking fucked up this situation is and how stupidly unbelieveable this is. This is your child Daniel, I can fight for that and I will do whatever is necessary to survive.”

Daniel’s eyes shimmered, “Last night was a mistake, a trap. You would have never gotten into this condition if I had followed my first instinct and stayed away from you. I knew something was wrong.”

Jack chuckled tiredly, as the shuddering pain started wafting back into his stomach and body. He could feel the dreaded cold chill of fearful disbelief at what was happening then Erica was pressing her gentle healing hands to him once more. “There is a good possibility that you will need to employ someone, a healer obviously, to stay with you as your body becomes accustomed to the idea of creating life as it was never meant to.”

Jack glared at her, “Ya think!” he snapped but she just nodded, ignoring his mood. “How can we possibly trust anyone else in this house during this time when it seems like every time we are doing okay something else happens that puts one of us or our children in danger? You think bringing another stranger into our house will help with that?”

“What of Elle?” Erica asked kindly.

Jack pondered that then commented, “She’s fourteen, how can she possibly do what you would be asking her to do?”

Erica snorted, “She is my daughter, the healer born of two great healers, one of which has the powers of an awakened Magis within her. She is up to the task and she is even more instinctively intelligent and she understands healing better than I ever did at her age, and you trust her.”

That was an understatement, Jack realized.

As with many of the children of the Vannas families, Jack loved spending time with them but not only that, they’d spent so much time in training with Jack and Daniel teaching them many languages and history of the planet they called home. As it had been true for a long time that the Vannas considered Daniel to be a beloved and precious member of the Vannas society. Their magical children had also solidified the bonds between Jack and Daniel’s family and such families as Akina and Erica as well as Adrian and a few others as well. Elle was someone that Jack could trust with his weakness and strange circumstances.

“You have to tell Akina right?” Jack asked.

Erica nodded, “But she stands the only one. You would be quarantined for your safety and that of the child for most of your gestation time so no one needs to know and when the child comes then we will speak to the use of another surrogate or possibly tell the truth then but as you have said, there is much danger present in your life. Secrecy is in your best interest.”

Jack nodded.

“We will have to tell the children but they know how to hold family truths close to heart and keep their mouths shut,” Daniel stated.

With that decided, Erica and Alec left the house and Daniel tucked Jack shakily back into their bedroom to rest and stayed while Jack broke down and cried. They had been duped, trapped and tricked by someone they had once trusted to create their beautiful children. He could die, the child that was freakishly growing within his body could and it would leave Daniel alone and devastated. It would leave his love and the lights of their life without his protection. They would never stand alone, not with all their friends involved but Jack didn’t want to leave his beautiful Danny just yet. Not if he could help it.


	16. Just Another Crazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out what's going on with Jack has started to cause a rift in the boys' relationship. What will they do? Will they make the right choices in the coming days and weeks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More OOC which will be defined soon coming from Jack. Anyway, I am hoping you are going to stick around and keep reading but again, I understand if this went in too weird a way tho, I half feel that way but the flow of the story hasn't been this good since before my house fire so I am just going with it.

Daniel stayed with Jack while he cried quietly into Daniel’s neck. He waited and rubbed Jack’s back, ran his fingers through Jack’s silver hair and wondered and hoped that he would still have his husband at the end of whatever the hell this thing was. He waited until Jack fell asleep then walked back out into the living room where everyone was sprawled all over the place looking forlorn and confused. Daniel smiled a little as he walked over and sat down in an armchair and immediately all the kids converged on him. Daniel just relaxed into being the base of a puppy pile with Zade and Zale smooshed on either side of him and the twins on his lap and Johnny tucked in the middle. They hugged and kissed his face and arms, squeezing him as close as they physically could while he tried so hard not to cry for all of them. Then he held them as close as he could so he didn’t rush out of the house and find Desire so he could squeeze her throat until she could no longer breathe. He figured out long ago that though he abhorred violence, if anyone put his family in danger they were going to die. They were sitting like that for a long time, everyone silent and still in the sadness and uncertainty, no one really knew anything except Jack was unwell and Daniel would figure out what to tell people when Jack was ready, if he was ever ready.

Then the door opened and chaos erupted at first because their guardians took offense at the way someone was entering Daniel’s home and then secondly when they realized who it was.

 

~         ~         ~

 

Sam waited several days before Landry returned with the news that yes she could see her father and no she couldn’t tell him anything. She was to let him know she was here to say goodbye and then leave. Even though he was going to die, Sam hated to think of a world in any time, where her father didn’t exist at all. Part of the reason she hadn’t been bothered by leaving the past again was because her children were in danger and she knew her father would keep living his life even though she knew that he was dead and dust in the future where she lived with Teal’c and their children because so was everyone else they had ever known.

It was the last day before Akina should be returning for her and she had done everything to get her head on straight and she was ready to keep working on her relationship with Teal’c, not for the kids’ sake or some such nonsense but because he was the man that she respected and loved, that she wanted to be with and this weird thing with Jack was stupid and useless and also not real. It was just another smoke screen to hide her insecurities from the rest of her world, only trouble that it also was hurting other people and so it would have to stop.

Now all she wanted was to see her father and leave this place. She’d done her part to advance the science division and in return she received some essentials for Jack and Daniel and herself as well. Just some 21st century luxuries that didn’t exist in the future.

“Hey Samantha,” her father said and Sam spun around to smile at her father, finding him the same as always, just a little frayed and tired around the edges. She walked over to him and hugged him, kissing Jacob Carter on the cheek.

“Dad,” she said simply, understanding that if she said too much then she was going to be in danger of crying and her father would never forgive her for that. “How are you?”

“How am I? Really Sam! What the hell! The last we heard you were gone and no trace was left. How can you be here?”

Sam shrugged, “That’s classified Dad and I know you know that. Don’t ask unless you want to be frustrated and not get any information for your trouble. Now, what are the doctors saying?”

“That I’m dying, that I have cancer and you already know that so tell me something. Please?”

It was that final plea that tore into Sam’s heart and she tugged her dad over to the couch and sat them both down. “Okay, where I have been is different of course. I am okay for the most part, and you have two grandsons and a granddaughter. Jake is ten and Ishtar and Haikon are seven. I would show you pictures but I don’t have any. They don’t have the tech to make pictures like we could.”

“I am a grandfather?” Jacob asked, smile on his face splitting it open in so much happiness Sam was pretty sure she hadn’t seen on her father ever.

She smiled and nodded, “You do. They are the most beautiful children, never knew I would love them more than science and puzzles because they are my greatest puzzle.”

“And the father?” Jacob asked.

“Murray,” Sam responded with an easy smile, thinking of all the times Teal’c had been called Murray and it was the only name her father might for him.

“Are you talking about the big guy on your team?” Jacob demanded.

Sam frowned, “Yes, why?”

“Sam, you know better then to fall for someone in the military, not to mention your team. Fraternization laws.”

Sam shrugged, “Doesn’t apply to us anymore.”

“Military rules always apply to you Sam, you are an officer of the United Stated Air Force.”

Sam could recognize her dad’s disappointed voice from anywhere and it was there. She sighed and changed the subject to his awkward situation, “Are you staying with anyone? Are you still pretty healthy?” she asked.

Jacob glared at her, “Sam I don’t want to talk about my impending death. Everyone talks about my impending death and I am sick of it.”

“And I don’t want to talk about things that apparently make you sad or disappointed in me and since that covers a wide range of subjects, there’s not much left over,” Sam snapped and she stood up and walked away from her father. She had set up this meeting as close to Akina’s arrival as she could without garnering attention about the specificities of her request but she was hoping Akina would be able to help him if they happened to cross paths but now she was watching that wither away because her father was being the way he always was, pushing her away and judging her for the choices she’d made in her life. He made no bones about the fact that he wanted her to be in the space program and when she entered the military instead, in an obnoxious ill-mannered bid for his affection, not to mention the amazing programs for someone of her caliber of intellect that she was able to be involved in only because of the military. There was really no point in beating her head against a wall about this over and over again.

“I wish you could stay but this doesn’t seem to be what you want, time with your daughter. Can’t you just accept me for who I am, maybe love me even?” she whispered and heard someone clear her throat and turned to find Akina standing just inside the living room with a smirk on her face. Sam hated that smirk, it meant that she was reading the emotions in the room and finding the situation awkward which apparently was one of the Queen’s favorite pastimes, interrupting them and watching people struggle through the explanation or something.

“How did you get in here?” Jacob asked Akina, who just raised an eyebrow in humor. Akina found people who didn’t know or understand magic to be incredibly amusing as well, Sam thought with a roll of her eyes at her magical friend.

“Would you like me to come back?” Akina asked.

“Akina this is my father Jacob, Dad this is Akina. I need you to check him and tell me if a trip home could save him,” Sam said as she walked across the room, much of the last whispered so Jacob wouldn’t hear her. She should’ve known that despite the physical problems, her father had incredibly sharp hearing.

“You think something can save me?” he asked incredulously, “Sam, you have to accept that I’m not getting out of this one alive, none of us do.”

Sam kept looking at Akina and she nodded, walking across the room and pressing her hand into Jacob’s shoulder for a moment, she pressed the tip of her thumb and forefinger in the skin of his neck where the shirt left it bare. Then she turned to Sam and smiled, “Erica could save him.”

“What? Are you crazy!” Jacob sneered at Akina.

Akina grinned a feral smile, just for kicks of course, “Yup but that does not make me wrong. If you give up this world, come back with Samantha, you could find life there where this illness would no longer touch you.”

Jacob turned in shock to Sam and she nodded to her father, “You couldn’t come back here, its hard for these people to keep coming back here but you could come and have a family again, we could have a chance to be a family. Landry will figure something out, give you a burial here but you could meet your namesake, you could be a grandfather to my children and be my father again, without all the sadness of mom and everything. We could finally move on from all that together.”

Sam didn’t realize until that speech started coming out of her mouth that it was something she desperately wanted. She wanted someone from this time and there was no way she could take Janet and Cassie, this way she could have her father and maybe have a little serenity about herself and her family. It never occurred to her until right now that everything she went through with her father and the loss of her mother could be the reason she was having trouble in her marriage and probably why she had the strange obsession with a man she couldn’t have. She could never have her father and maybe she couldn’t now but maybe, just maybe she could figure out some of this stuff in her head and be able to show up for Teal’c and her children better from now on.

She wanted that, to be a good wife and a good mother.

“I am sorry to hear that you have completely lost your mind Sam but I gotta go. I love you kid,” he said and pressed a hurried kiss to her cheek before walking towards the door. Sam looked over to Akina and the Queen gave a snarky wink before she teleported over to in front of Jacob who stopped dead and started at the woman in front of him in shock.

“What the hell are you lady?” Jacob demanded as he backed up, closer to Sam again.

“I am the person who is here to take your daughter back to her family in the future where she belongs. Are you going to join us? This offer will not be given again.”

Jacob turned back to look at Sam then back towards the queen then to his daughter again, “No going back huh?” he asked.

“No,” Sam replied.

“Get to meet your children and I’m going to live longer than six months?” he asked.

Sam jerked at that mention of a timeline; she could have missed him completely if Akina brought her back any later. She knew that cancer destroys the body so quickly and the treatment could kill just as fast. She nodded again in answer.

“Can I get a few things?” he asked Akina, knowing she was the one he should be asking even as Sam heaved a sigh of relief.

Akina nodded, “But we must go now.”

Sam moved to grab her suitcase of ‘essentials’ before she grabbed Akina’s outstretched hand but then thought for a second and scribbled a quick note to Landry, thanking him and letting him know not to search for either of them, she and her father were going home.

 

“Sam, you’re back and so is your father?” Daniel exclaimed as he looked to one of his best friends and the older Carter standing next to her. Akina nodded to all of them then started to pop out when Daniel shouted, “Akina, wait!”

She frowned at him, “Daniel?” she questioned.

Daniel nudged his kids off his lap and pulled Akina outside to the front porch where that woman changed their lives again less than a day before. “Desire came after us, Jack is sick. She got to us both. I don’t know how to explain it except…” Daniel found he couldn’t say the words out loud, they were still too ridiculous and the threat to their family was all to real.

Akina frowned then searched his face and mind for the answer, finding it as her eyes widened comically. “Jack’s pregnant?” she questioned.

“I believe the term that Erica used was he is carrying ‘a spark of life’ and he has a womb.”

“Daniel,” she said with a tone that said Daniel had every right to be concerned. This wasn’t some miracle that they were going to be rejoicing in. Jack could die, and Daniel would be left with the children and they would have to carry on without the head of this household, the rock that Daniel constantly leaned on. He would have to live without the love of his life and Daniel wasn’t ready for that, he was pretty sure he’d never be ready for that. This place had allowed him to become complacent despite the danger of their lives, they were healthy and despite Jack’s age he was still living an active lifestyle. But this… this would be the end, or that was the valid fear at the moment.

“Jack’s body was not created to feed a child, to birth a child. Sure, the magic of Desire could make it possible but this is very dangerous.”

Daniel nodded, “I know and I need her to undo it or fix him, if I lose him nothing is going to save her from me!” The last sentence was expelled between gritted teeth and Akina nodded.

“I will find her, we will find a way to get him through this Daniel.”

Daniel nodded, “Erica is sending Elle to stay with us as a personal healer for a little while, she believes Elle can give Jack what he needs to stay alive for now.”

Akina smiled a little, “I love my girl, I would have said the same thing. Elle is amazingly intuitive and she will give him and this ‘Spark’ a chance.”

“But just a chance right?” Daniel asked, sadness dripping from his tone. He took it as a compliment that Zara, Akina’s inner Magis, did not immediately try to fix his emotions into a neutral setting as she did on more than one occasion in the first two years Daniel was here with the Vannas.

Akina pressed a gentle hand into Daniel’s neck and pulled him close for a hug and Daniel went. He gripped her to him tightly for a second and his breath shuddered out into a sob then he immediately pulled it in and nodded to the Queen before she walked away shouted over her shoulder, “I am going to find her and we will figure this out Daniel.”

“Or else,” Daniel whispered.

“Or else,” Akina answered, having heard him despite his quiet tone.

Daniel walked back into the house and the kids were suddenly pressed close to him again, arms wrapped around his waist and his legs. Daniel took a deep breath, trying not to cry at the thought of them losing their Papa as well. He hugged on them for a few minutes and Sam looked at them in confusion.

“Daniel? What’s going on?”

He shook his head, Daniel didn’t know how he was going to say what he needed to say to his children so there was no way he was going to talk in front of them right now. They truly deserved to know before anyone else. It wouldn’t really matter because just then Teal’c walked back in from the back door, his three children following behind like ducklings. They caught sight of Sam and the chaos of welcome homes proceeded and then the Carter family filed out, promising to return later to speak to Daniel. This left Adrian and DK and their two children as well as Ben plus Greer who seemed to be holding himself back from the Jackson-O’Neill family and Daniel wouldn’t allow it. He reached his hand out to invite the little boy closer to him and he graciously accepted.

Daniel resettled for a little while until he heard the groans and pained whimpers coming from the bedroom, he rushed back to the room he shared with Jack and opened the door. Jack was struggling, visibly shuddering as he sat up in the bed and was trying to get out of bed. Daniel rushed over to the side and pressed a hand to the back of Jack’s neck. “Colonel what do you think you’re doing?” he asked gently.

“Gen…er…al…” Jack panted back and Daniel smiled a little at the return of their long-standing joke. “You…were gone… need you…”

Daniel nodded, “Do you need the bathroom? Food? Anything?”

Jack shook his head, “Just…you.”

“Okay Jack,” he whispered, reaching to the bedside table and gripped the glass of water and cajoled Jack into drinking half of it before putting it back and settling Jack back to the bed and slipped in close, sighing as Jack curled quickly into his side like a cat. Daniel went back to running a hand through Jack’s hair while the other arm just held him close and protected. Daniel knew it was just a gesture of safety because he couldn’t fix this for Jack or himself even but he could offer what he had which was love and comfort.

“Kids okay?” Jack asked.

Daniel nodded against the top of Jack’s head, “Worried and confused.”

“We gotta tell them something, just give me a little time.”

“Of course Jack,” Daniel whispered, pressing his lips into Jack’s head.

“I love you Danny.”

Daniel nodded, tears threatening to fall from his eyes at the tired words from Jack.

“I’m scared.”

That was it, Daniel’s tears slipped down quietly and he just tightened his arms around Jack and just stayed with him, and “I know you are, love. I am too.”

“But same time… We’re having a baby that is completely ours.”

Daniel smiled at Jack’s attitude, he really had been living in Magicland for too long if Jack being pregnant and possibly going to die from it didn’t make for a bigger fireworks of confusion and anger than this. “Jack, I think you have finally truly accepted the truth of our weird lives.”

Jack huffed out a laugh, “All in a day of our crazy lives.”

Daniel smiled, “Do you want a boy or a girl?” he asked, hoping the happy possibility of the baby and Jack surviving might help Jack’s mental stability right now. Maybe it would help him as well. He needed to be strong for Jack and the kids right now; he could fall apart later, like in six to nine months when everyone he loved in the world was still alive and happy.

“I don’t know, I think a boy would be great then we could have even numbers but also I wouldn’t mind a girl. Janet, Claire, and Zada are the most beautiful creatures I have ever had a hand in creating.”

Daniel watched as Jack’s hand slip down to his abdomen and rubbed there. Daniel reached down as well and pressed his hand on top of Jack’s and squeezed his lover’s hand a little. He didn’t want to think about the amazing miracle that was alive beneath the surface because this child could cost him Jack in the end and that’s more than he could think on. Having the child survive and Jack die would cause Daniel so much distress as well, he never wanted the kids in exchange for Jack. Jack had wanted kids first all those years ago. Daniel had just wanted Jack and now this was happening, after they’d been through so much and he didn’t understand why this was fair. Daniel knew the religions and the spiritual relationships between man and God was an important part of culture, he didn’t know if truly believed and this kind of took the cake. He couldn’t lose Jack, not like this; not ever.

“Daniel, I’m going to fight this. I am going to stay alive for you and for your child, for our child.”

Daniel nodded, squeezing Jack’s hand gently and they fell silent again. Jack calmed a little, his hand continued to rub along his lower abdomen and Daniel just stayed with him until he was deeply asleep again and he pulled away only to sit at the table across the room and watched his husband sleep, noticing the ashen undertone to his skin, hoping that Jack would stay alive long enough to even have a fighting chance. He seemed to be weakening since Erica’s visit, not getting better.

He looked towards the ceiling and whispered, desperation forcing him to ask for help from every possible avenue. “Please, if there is something out there, greater than me, greater than the Queen and what her people can do. Please see him through this.”

Then he just listened to Jack’s breathing in the quiet of the room.

 


	17. Doctor Mini-Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jack are fraying at the edges, the kids are scared and they don't know what's going on.

**Chapter Seventeen: Doctor Mini-Me**

It wasn’t until late afternoon when Erica and her preteen daughter showed up on their doorstep. Daniel was pleased to see them because Jack had only seemed to get worse and even more terrifying; his stomach already had a slight swell to it that hadn’t been there the day before.

“Please help him,” Daniel demanded with a pleading tone and the two women walked into the bedroom and sat down on either side of Jack on the bed and Daniel took his position up near his lover’s head and just went back to stroking his hair and letting him know that he was there with him.

Erica and Elle fell silent as they looked inside Jack for a few moments then took in a deep breath and got to work. Elle tilting her head every once in a while with a little frown on her face while Erica just sat there serenely, not giving anything away with her expression. Finally they pulled their hands away and Daniel refocused on Jack who looked a little less pale and the sheen of sweat that had been constant for the last several hours had dissipated. And his eyes were open.

Daniel smiled down at Jack, “Hey Colonel, how you feeling?”

“M’lil’better,” he murmured and pressed his hand to his lower stomach again, unerringly finding its way to where the Spark must have been in his body. “How’s mini-us?”

Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack’s silly nickname and looked to the healers, “Well?”

“Well Daniel, the reason why Jack had been getting worse is because he did not have the umbilical cord and Desire set up some sort of system to steal energy and what the baby needs from him, which was obviously leaving Jack sicker and sicker. Elle was able to fashion all the things missing from a woman’s womb, Jack should do a little better now and he may also gain some female attributes as part of what Elle did was make his body more conducive to the creation of a child.”

“What?” Daniel demanded.

“His stomach will stretch easily and there will be glands in the breasts when it comes time to suckle the child,” Erica said straight faced and sudden. Daniel shook his head at that, living in magical places was just as weird as the worlds they came into contact with through the Stargate but this one was going to have to take the cake.

“Are you saying you have made it possible for Jack to survive this?” Daniel asked, really only caring about that.

“This ‘Spark’ was created in a bid to either kill Jack or kill them both, in an attempt to hurt your family, I do not believe we can be so optimistic as of yet. Elle will stay here with you and help you learn what Jack will need and help you to get those things but he will have a better chance now as long as he starts eating, taking in lots of fluids and exercise.”

“And the baby will live?” Jack asked quietly.

“Jack, I don’t want the child if it kills you in the process,” Daniel snapped and the retired soldier narrowed his eyes on Daniel. The soldier’s glare didn’t stop him from turning back to the girls, “Can you abort the pregnancy?”

“Destroy the Spark?” Erica gasped, shocked at Daniel’s request.

“Yes,” Daniel returned, as Jack snapped, “No!”

“You wish for me to destroy the only child that could ever be yours and Jack’s child alone. He or she would be a true blending of your souls, a little piece of each of you.”

“We have that now,” Daniel whispered, thinking of their children. “Do you imagine that Zada is not a part of me just because I do not share genetics with her? Or that Johnny is not mine in every way shape and form? Because they are and they are so much like me sometimes, its disturbing, I don’t need some magical spark to make my relationship with Jack real or something, I just need Jack and our family.”

“Danny,” Jack husked but Daniel just shook his head.

“No, I won’t lose you because of this thing that Desire did. I want to destroy the Spark before it becomes more; before it costs me the only person I have ever loved with my whole person! I can’t lose Jack!”

“I feel better Danny, I can survive this.”

“You don’t know that Jack,” Daniel shouted and then took a deep breath, trying to pull all the emotions inward so he wouldn’t scare their children in the other room. They didn’t have time for this, they needed to stay focused on keeping the Z-twins safe and Daniel couldn’t do that alone. He needed Jack’s support and strength.

“Daniel,” Erica tried again and he glared her into silence.

“What do we have to do to destroy it? Take it out and put it somewhere else. I know for a fact that Faye did that to Akina, it was why she didn’t know about Greer until a couple years ago. I know that because both Kirkan and Akina told me the story. Do that, find a willing surrogate but don’t leave the thing inside Jack to kill him!” the words were hissed under his breath but Daniel knew it was only a matter of time before he couldn’t keep this conversation under wraps with all the children in the house. He walked over and threw open the door and nodded to Adrian and Daniel’s adopted son got up and shuffled his gaggle of worried children out of the house and probably headed for Teal’c and Sam’s house for now. Ben remained on the couch, stubbornly crossing his arms as a silent determination that he wasn’t going anywhere when this was his son in trouble. Daniel nodded but slammed the door between them and turned back to Jack who was staring at him in shock, sitting up just enough to wrap a protective hand around his stomach and the Trinity girls were standing next to the bed, sentinels protecting Jack from Daniel.

And it pissed him off.

“How do we do it?”

“You can’t,” Erica responded with a simple shake of her head.

“Faye did it to Akina,” Daniel said and crossed his arms stubbornly.

“That wasn’t a magically created child. This is different, I looked into the Spark and its life force is tethered specifically to Jack, an undoubted control feature to whatever Desire did to Jack, if I remove the Spark and try to implant it into another woman the Spark will die, be expelled for the woman before it ever had a chance.”

Daniel looked to Jack’s face then back to the girls, “Get out. Come back when you have found a solution that doesn’t require my husband as cost.”

“Dan…”

“No,” he interrupted Erica who spoke and the girls walked out of the bedroom and Daniel closed and latched the door. He didn’t care if they left the house or not, he just wanted to talk to his husband about this and try and figure out what the deal was. Jack stared at him like Daniel was a stranger and he couldn’t stand it.

“Jack, please listen to me,” Daniel pleaded as he walked over to the bed as settled on the end of it and pressed a gentle palm over Jack’s ankle who flinched at the contact. Daniel tried not to take offense at that but he didn’t think it was working.

“You want to kill our child, how can you possibly think to ask such a thing? After Charlie?”

Daniel flinched at those words then took in a deep breath, “Jack, if this was me, if I had the Spark inside me and it was a choice between me and the child, what would you do?”

Jack glared but answered, even as he rubbed his slight stomach, “I would do anything to save you, Danny. I know it’s not logical and its unfair to you to deal with this but I can’t let you destroy this child.”

“But why Jack?” Daniel asked as he hand slid up to Jack’s kneecap and kneaded the muscle just above the knee.

“All I can tell you is that I can’t. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, why this is so important to me. I can’t actively choose myself over a child, not when it’s a part of you.”

“Jack,” Daniel whispered. His heart hammered, trying to escape his chest cavity at the thought of losing Jack and that in the end it might be Jack making that choice, for the sake of the thing growing inside him. Daniel had a hard time thinking of it as a miracle or his child even, it was a ticking time bomb that was just going to explode at some point in the near future and it was going to obliterate Jack in the process, taking a piece of Daniel and the kids as well. They would all be broken from this, sure they would survive but it would never be the same.

“Daniel, can you accept that I am going to keep the baby and do what I need to do to survive? Can you stand beside me and help me through this, please?”

Daniel sucked in a deep breath and let it whoosh out of his mouth, he didn’t know if he could answer Jack’s question. He got up from the bed, motioned Jack to wait and fled the room. He passed Erica, Elle and Ben in the living room and headed straight for the front door. He slammed the door behind him, only to find Akina standing there, smirking at him.

“What do you want?” he snapped and moved to walk past her.

Akina reached out and took his wrist in a tight grip and Daniel was forced to stop, not because he didn’t want to hurt her but because he knew she could hurt him and stop him anyway. “Daniel, I have taken Desire into custody, I have spoken with her and received a bit more information.”

“Well I want it from her, not you! I want her to explain herself, how she could do this to Jack!” Daniel snapped and tried to pull away again but Akina held on tight.

“No, you want to beat her into a bloody pulp and make her fix Jack.”

Daniel shrugged and didn’t deny the truth; it would be stupid to even attempt to lie about something that was clear to everyone with eyes, let alone the queen who was a supernatural mood ring.

“Daniel, there are a few things you and Jack need to know, it might help you get through this without destroying each other and your family.”

Daniel heaved a breath, walked back into the house and back to the bedroom where Jack was curled on his side away from the door, a pillow squished in his arms and pressed to his chest. Daniel hated how small his husband looked, how pitiful and he pushed away the anger and the fear. That was something he was usually capable of doing, tightening the hold on his emotions and putting others first. Of course that might have been part of the problem in this situation because he was trying to put Jack and the children first, over the unborn ‘Spark’ inside Jack. He walked over to the bed and walked around to where Jack’s face was pressed into Daniel’s pillow, streaks of tears on his cheeks. Daniel climbed into the bed and pressed a gentle hand into Jack’s cheek, bringing the man’s brown gaze to his partner’s face. “So sorry Jack. So sorry…” he whispered and tugged Jack into his arms. The retired soldier came easily, pressing himself into Daniel’s side and he pressed his hands into Jack’s neck and back while the older man’s hands gripped at the back of Daniel’s shirt.

“Akina is here with some information,” Daniel whispered into the side of Jack’s head and the soldier reappeared though with a little coaxing. Jack pushed back the feelings he was drowning in and turned to the Queen.

“You found Desire?” he asked, sniffling some remaining moisture and wiping away the evidence of any perceived weakness.

“She wasn’t running away honestly, she has been taken into custody but I had to work to get her to tell me what she did and how she did it. It’s a spell born of her abilities to reproduce at will. When she touched Jack, she gave him one egg, fertile in a small place inside his body. She also forced down his control, making him desperate for you Daniel, Desire needed this to happen within a short window of time for the Spark to fertilize. She purposefully left the important aspects of the womb out of the equation such as the umbilical cord and any actual chance of giving birth which will not be a concern as we have some wonderfully powerful healers. She also added several things to the spell; making Jack’s life force the basis for the child to survive which Erica already informed you of. The gestation is going to be cut in half, about 16 weeks. She also infected Daniel when she touched him, putting his emotions at odds with Jack’s emotions, which are telling him to protect the child at any cost. These feelings are not necessarily lies as you do feel these things, Jack would not want to lose a child he is responsible for in such a way and Daniel would not want to lose Jack. Your emotions have been heightened and will stay that way for much of the gestation. I cannot undo any of these things, I can make you aware of them and I can do what I can to make sure Jack has the best possible chance of survival. Part of that may be Jack moving back to the castle during the gestation and Daniel staying here.”

“NO!” Daniel and Jack both shouted, shocking each other into sharing a quick glance and an uneasy smile.

Akina nodded, “I figured that would be your answer but be assured that if I feel the spell is making you violent towards Jack, I will remove him from your care. If he gets bad enough that Erica and Elle cannot stay ahead of his symptoms, I will take him to the castle where he can be under constant care.”

“Did she want to kill me and the baby?” Jack asked quietly.

Daniel squeezed his eyes closed and tightened his arm around Jack’s side.

“She hoped to kill you, possibly steal the baby in the process if it survived. She said you owed her a child since she helped to give you three.”

“But she was going to have a chance to be a small part of Zada’s life, what the hell did she think she was doing? There’s no way this would have endeared her to us. I don’t understand the meaning of this.”

“She is clearly unstable. Both Lust and Desire have been mentally, emotionally and physically tortured and they appeared stable when they were rescued. I should have kept a closer eye on them but I can only do so much for everyone here.”

Daniel nodded, he understood that Akina had a whole island and community to care for but it didn’t stop the flash of irritation that once again her inability to handle some aspects of her position came back and bit his family in the ass. He knew he was being selfish and self-centered and he took in a deep breath to attempt to calm his thinking back to a neutral place.

“Have you found Lust?” Daniel asked.

Akina shook her head, “Apparently she was smart enough to hide after she attacked Zale. We’re still searching for her but I believe she may have jumped the island, which means Damnation will catch and return with her.”

Daniel nodded though it would just be another person out there capable of hurting their children but then again that wasn’t news to Daniel. The only news at the moment was that Daniel would need to do it without Jack for a little while hopefully.

“This emotional crap, the heightened stuff that’s making me so angry, you said you can’t magically undo but it can be alleviated right? When Jack was depressed, he used talk therapy with Erica and that helped stabilize him. We could do that, would it help?”

Jack’s head snapped back so he could look at Daniel, “You would do that?”

“Of course,” Daniel whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack’s brow gently, feeling the slight sheen of sweat gathering there. “I’m so scared of losing you Jack, I can’t see past that. Maybe I could if I worked on the mental crap that she forced on us. You know you are not this weak person in need of me all the time, you know that.”

Jack nodded.

“You are the strongest man I know, you have never just sat around and waited for it to work out. You make it work out. I need that Jack back, I love you no matter what and I will be here for you like I was when you were depressed or distant with the kids but I need to see that you’re still in there and not just a place for the spark to become something more.”

Jack gave a single jerking nod and stumbled away from Daniel and the younger man sighed, thinking he’d said something wrong or strangely hurtful to this new sensitive Jack then he just watched as Jack stood tall in the room next to the bed. He shook a little at the cost of being on his feet again after lying around all-day and feeling like death warmed over. Daniel moved to stand on the other side of the bed, crossing his arms and allowed the grin to steal across his face, watching that shimmer of Jack return.

He’s back, Daniel thought in relief and he figure the next thing they would have to was tell the kids what the heck was going on with Papa and then just take this particular brand of crazy one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is unclear, this is not going to be a Mpreg story that's full of happy go lucky doctor's appointments and feeling the baby move. This is a curse that was meant to destroy what Jack and Daniel have and so yes there is going to be lemony goodness as they work through it together and a whole dose of angst so this is my fair warning because though I don't believe in Happily N'Ever Afters, this is going to be a rough ride once more. 
> 
> Also bear with me on the OOC for Jack and Daniel, as you just read, its a part of the curse.


	18. Taking Your Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armed with knowledge of what is truly happening to both of them, Jack and Daniel are determined to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole lot of family feels. Hope you like it.

After Akina’s visit and resulting knowledge of some of the more confusing and emotional aspects of the curse were revealed, Jack paced around the bedroom pressing a hand to his stomach where the child was inside of him and he wondered and worried. He was glad to have a little perspective, to know that his protective instincts were being skewed out of proportion and that Daniel wasn’t doing and saying the things he did to be hurtful but that it came from a place of desperation and the curse that was placed on both of them.

It was hard to think of the baby as part of a curse, he wondered what their world would look like with six children, they would have to bring in a part time nanny to live with them to keep up. Jack was glad he was a retired warrior already because he wouldn’t have been able to continue working because of this. He thought about names and all the beautiful aspects of a child and did everything in his power for that first day to ignore all the scary and awful thoughts that were plaguing Daniel. Now that more knowledge had been gleaned about what they were feeling and thinking, it was easy to see how and why they ended up on opposite sides of the issue.

Jack decided the best thing they could do now was take action and the first was talking to their children, they needed to know what was happening. Zada needed to know not to expect her birth mother again because she well and truly burned her last bridge and Jack was curious how long it would take before Daniel was trying to burn her, metaphorically he hoped.

Jack knew one thing for sure, and that was Daniel was pissed off and he was just waiting for Akina to give him an inch so he could have his pound of flesh from the woman who did this to them.

“Bring our babies home Danny,” Jack said clearly and Daniel smiled and nodded. He walked around to where Jack was sitting on the couch after the short and ridiculously tiring trip from the bedroom to the living room. Daniel leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack’s mouth for a quick and simple kiss. Jack smiled into the gentle contact, lifting his hand to Daniel’s neck before the younger man moved away and walked away and towards the back of the house. Jack closed his eyes and steeled himself for whatever was coming, today and tomorrow and however long this was going to carry on. He also attempted to ignore the obnoxious twinge in his heart about Daniel being out of the house and away from him, it was annoying and it was just another aspect of making this curse unbearable.

Mere minutes later he was being surrounded by children, his father had been sitting at the desk in the living room, just being quiet and he knew Erica was getting Elle settled into Zada’s bedroom upstairs and goodness their house was full of people. He figured Daniel was going to have to install a bed or two in his office, especially since he hadn’t been using it to work since Lust and Desire came back into the picture because Jack declared that they needed to have as few strangers or acquaintances in their house as possible and Daniel had agreed, teaching some of his lessons at the arena if people really wanted to continue and their were a lot of them who loved Daniel and loved learning so Daniel did a few classes there everyday depending on what Jack and the kids needed.

“Papa, what’s going on?” Zada asked him when everyone was done hugging Jack and muttering about how Aunt Sam was back and her Dad was cool and cranky and not at all like Grandpapa, to which Jack and Ben shared a look and a laugh.

“Why don’t you guys sit down and we’ll try to explain,” Daniel asked gently, rubbing his hand over Johnny’s dark blonde hair. All the kids piled into the couch and Daniel smiled as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Jack and he reached out for his husband’s hand. Daniel took it gently with a small smile.

Jack took the contact in comfort and gratitude, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak when Zale and Zada both spoke, in eerie unison for twins who were not technically twins. “You are pregnant.”

Jack frowned at his son and daughter, “How do you know that?”

“We’re touching you, Papa, we can feel the life inside you, we felt it when the mothers’ were pregnant with the girls and Johnny, we know what it means,” Zada responded.

“How?” Zale asked.

Jack winced, “Desire did this, cursed me to carry life in the hopes that it would destroy me and our family in the process.”

Zada gasped, “No, she wouldn’t.”

Daniel reached out and touched their daughter’s hand gently, running his fingers along her knuckles, “She did this, baby girl. And we are not tell you because we wish to turn you away from her but you need to know the truth so you can be careful and cautious. What she has done to Papa, to both of us, is a crime and she will be punished for it.”

Zada nodded though her face spoke of a whole bucket load of confusion and a little bit of guilt, like she was sure she was at fault somehow. Jack smiled a little, thinking again how much like Daniel she was. Daniel was right earlier when he said they didn’t need this kid to make them a real family, this family was real and Daniel was as much Johnny and Zada’s father as Jack was, genetics notwithstanding. Same way Janet and Claire were fun loving and little tricksters sometimes, like Jack and the way Zale would do anything to protect his family, even his fathers which could be considered a Jack and a Daniel trait but there were many aspects to their children and genetics had so little to do with who their ‘real’ parent was.

“What is going to happening?” Zada asked gently.

“Elle Trinity is going to be staying with us for the next couple months, as Desire accelerated the pregnancy as another bid to hurt us both, she is going to help me get what I need to help both me and the baby survive but no one needs to know about this, this is just a family thing. Greer, of course, is family.”

Greer smiled shyly from where he was sitting across the room with Ben who had a shimmer of tears in his eyes though Jack couldn’t deal with that at the moment.

“You could die,” Zale stated and Jack winced, looking over to Janet, Claire and Johnny. The girls looked more concerned than afraid and they hadn’t really dealt with death so it was just a vague idea in their heads, but Johnny who had been seeing devastation in varying degrees most of his life looked terrified. Jack nodded to him and the little boy immediately came and pressed himself into Jack’s lap for a hug.

“I am not going to die, I have Elle, and Erica plus we have Akina and I have all of you to help me through this. Daddy Daniel and I are going to be kind of strange for the next couple months but just know that all of you are so loved and I am going to do everything in my power to survive this but even Akina and Erica are saying to be cautious and hopeful.”

Zale nodded, understanding running all over his defeated facial expression. Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held his son close.

“So, anything Papa needs we are going to get for him as long as he’s doing everything his Healers are asking him to do.” Jack smiled at the look Daniel was giving him. It was one of those, do as you’re told for your own good sort of thing, “Sometimes he’s going to be hurting and we need to be here for him. Okay?” Daniel said calmly and gently.

The children nodded and cuddled with Jack, he closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling of being surrounded and warm. He squeezed Johnny closer and his youngest son pressed his hand to his Papa’s cheek and Jack sighed as Johnny’s love and concern filled his soul. He could feel the love pouring in from Zada and Zale and he pressed Claire and Janet close to him and though they didn’t feel the emotional transfer from the girls, he knew they were here with him too.

Then he opened his eyes and his gaze locked on Daniel who leaned forward and nudged past Johnny a little to press his lips to Jack’s mouth one more time. Jack smiled into the kiss, ignored the moisture in his eyes at the loving caress, apparently being a weepy, sappy person was going to be the norm for a while.

When Daniel pulled back and pressed a gentle kiss to the edge of Jack’s eye, right where the moisture was gathered and Jack figured it didn’t matter if Daniel was going to love him no matter what.

“I love you Colonel,” Daniel whispered into Jack’s skin.

“I’m sorry Danny, I didn’t want this to hurt us. I don’t want to feel like this is going to stand between us.”

Daniel pressed another kiss to Jack’s forehead before he just curled up next to Jack, upsetting Janet and Zada so the girls just resettled in his lap so they were all touching and holding each other. Jack closed his eyes and just settled back into the couch, content to feel his family so close to him and then when he was relaxed he could sense the warmth and healing power of his children soaking into his skin. He was sure Daniel knew and was surprised the younger man wasn’t scolding them for using their powers but when he tilted his head to the said and looked at Daniel, it was to find his partner with his eyes closed and tears slipping down the younger man’s cheeks.

They were in for a hard road but Jack figured they’d been down hard roads before, before coming here and after. He remembered thinking that he and Daniel were done for when they were in the past and after Daniel was assaulted, but it had started even before that when Sarah and Jack’s mom started in on Daniel. They made it through that and they would get through this and when he was holding their child in his arms at the end of this it would all be worth the fight and the discomfort and the pain.

For now though, Jack pressed his hand into the back of Daniel’s neck, bringing that shining blue gaze back to him and he gave Daniel a smile. There had been enough words and promises so he just held Daniel’s gaze and made the commitment to himself that he was going to do whatever it took to see Daniel through this as much as Daniel was going to get him through.


	19. Fraying Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vengeful Daniel, loving Daniel and he's just trying to get through this too.

Daniel slammed the door on his way out, he couldn’t keep watching as Jack threw up everything he ate and looked sicker by the day, despite Elle’s constant attention and Erica coming over twice a week. Jack had been pregnant for six weeks now, technically coming to the end of his first ‘trimester’ and he had a massive bump where his beautiful hard abs had once resided. Daniel rubbed a hard hand over his face and through his long dark blonde hair. Jack was settled into their bed right now, feeling exhausted after a short walk around the ‘block’ and Daniel wanted to scream and cry. He hated seeing Jack like this, so out of control and so unlike himself, Daniel took alone time constantly, and spent a lot of time attempting talk therapy with Erica. Jack was doing the same thing, he cried a lot in those sessions, worried that Daniel was going to get fed up with him and leave. Jack hated himself a little bit and that was so hard for Daniel to see that insecurity and it didn’t help that Daniel didn’t feel comfortable touching Jack when he felt so completely angry and fearful so much of the time.

He pulled his hand back and punched the side of the exterior of the house, groaned at the painful contact and growled deep in his throat. He had been snapping at Jack much of the morning already, trying not to demand that the spark be removed, damn it all. He’d been taking it out on the kids a little at a time; not letting Zada help him or ignoring the connection he shared with Zale and Johnny and even getting snappish with the girls, sending them to their room in tears and leaving Daniel wincing at the sight of Jack’s sadness and disappointment in Daniel.

He couldn’t keep doing this, he was going to hurt someone and it wasn’t going to be his fault as it was a part of the curse but it wouldn’t change the self-hatred that would come with it.

He reached down and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, sweeping his fingers along the dagger in his boot and the other one tucked in at the back of his pants. He was done waiting for resolution; waiting for someone to figure out punishment for all that had been done to his family. With that in mind, Daniel took off vaguely hearing someone shout Daddy behind him but he couldn’t stop himself from the path he so desperately wanted to land on.

This was one of those big meaning of life moments when a person realizes that they are fundamentally different than they were before something happened. Daniel was a pacifist, he abhorred violence but now, after Johnny had been hurt because of the warrior caste system that Daniel hated as well sometimes, even though he respected that it was how things worked and he didn’t believe in trying to change things that worked. From the moment Daniel took his revenge on the man who stabbed Johnny, almost taking their youngest son from them, Daniel had been forever changed and now he was realizing it one more visceral time when he slammed into the front doors of the castle and headed straight for the dungeon where Desire would be held.

He met a few Vannas on the way but no one stopped him, being a good friend to the Queen had its perks, people believing that he was sort of harmless was also a good thing right now.

He finally found his way to the cells and zeroed in on her. Her hair was dirty, curls bouncing everywhere and she looked tired and drawn, having been kept in isolation doing more damage to the Vannas than anything else they could have done. Daniel understood that about Vannas, which were almost pack-like in their culture and it was even truer for Desire because her twin wasn’t here.

“Daniel,” she said quietly. She stood and walked closer to the bars but did not come close enough for Daniel to get his hands on her. These cells would do enough to nullify her powers but wouldn’t protect him from the dagger at his back and she was smart enough to know it.

“He’s going to die, which is what you wanted right? Did you imagine she would come to you if we imploded, if Jack died? Why did you infect Jack, why not me?” the last words were pleading, Daniel tried to shake it off. Nothing could be done to undo what had been done, the Spark was a child, there was even more reason to keep it alive and Jack was adamant now that they’d been able to hear the child’s heart beat and everything. Daniel almost threw up after he heard it, he couldn’t believe he was going to have to trade the child for his husband, but couldn’t help but just smile sadly at the amazed look on Jack’s sallow features. It was like watching someone choose to die in slow motion, no he was committing suicide in slow motion and Daniel wanted to know why.

“I infected Jack because he was older, his body would struggle more. I did it because you were the more viable option and I wanted you both to be at odds about this, I wanted Zada to understand that coming to me would mean no more of all the drama you have put her through since she was young. I have heard the stories of what happened when you were in the past. You and Jack owe me for giving you the girls and this is my way of taking my due.”

Daniel leaned in close, “If he dies, nothing in this world will save you. I will break in through these bars just to destroy you slowly and painfully. I will do it then I will tell your sister what I have done and then I am going to repeat it on her.”

Desire winced a little in response to his terrifying words, Daniel couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth but he was going to follow through if Jack died. “Stay away from Lust.”

“Oh, did I hit a soft spot, like you have been doing to me for months now. You think I would give a shit about your family when you have been trying to steal my daughter and now you are forcing the love of my life to die slowly because of this thing growing inside him. He would rather die than kill it because of you and there is no guarantee the baby won’t die anyway. If he dies, you die and Lust dies and I can promise you that right here and right now.”

Desire’s gaze narrowed on Daniel, “You would truly destroy us both then?”

“Yes,” Daniel sneered angrily.

“And you would do the same for Zada, for all the children, not just Jack and this child that truly belongs to you both? You would kill to protect them?”

“What is this stupid thing everyone seems so convinced about, Zada and Johnny are as much my children as the girls and Zale. They are my children, I love them all so much and I love Jack but I don’t love you. You were offered friendship and love and refused it long ago so don’t think that you’re biological connection to Zada and the twins will save you now.”

Daniel took a step back and watched Desire as she thought about all that he said. She looked thoughtful but her face screamed fear and anger, she didn’t expect Daniel to go for the heart and soul of her, which is just more proof that people underestimated what Daniel was capable of. He crossed his arms of his chest and just waited while she worked it through.

“Take me to Jack, I can make his body better suited to the pregnancy, he won’t die. The baby and Jack will both survive, its one of my powers, to allow successfully pregnancy in any other person, no matter their gender, it was a safe guard against the Vannas dying out in times of war. I can save them both but I need to sense him and the child, I need to know what his condition is before I can do anything to help.”

“You think I am stupid enough to let you anywhere near Jack and the kids,” Daniel scoffed.

“Then leave the children with someone for protection, bring Jack here to the castle and we will do it with the Trinity healers and Lady Zarkina here. I cannot lose my sister, not even for this stupid act of vengeance, I love her more than that and I need to find her. I need to try and fix this if I can.”

“Well I will speak to Akina about that, just remember as long as Jack’s alive, you stay alive.”

Desire nodded and Daniel turned around and started walked out of the dungeon hall only to stop short when he found Akina waiting for him, eyebrow lifted in question and the hint of respect around the edges, answering the unasked question of whether or not Akina had heard all of the conversation. It shouldn’t surprise Daniel, she was attuned to Jack and Daniel, always had been since they came here, him being in the castle would have drawn her notice especially since he didn’t come to see her.

“So, she might be able to help him get through this,” Akina restated.

Daniel shrugged miserably, flopping his hands around, “I don’t know if I trust her enough to even try.”

Akina nodded, “Erica and I will be with him and you. We can have a telepath on scene to keep contact with her thoughts and actions as she is doing what she plans to do to help but I truly believe that threatening her sister was a stroke of tactical genius. That was the first time we have seen her pause and consider what she was truly doing to you and Jack. She loves her sister and I am kind of amazed that you used that against her.”

Daniel blushed and shuffled his feet, not because of the praise because he didn’t want to be the kind of person who used the love of family against someone else to get what he wanted but it seemed like there wasn’t any lines he wouldn’t cross for his family and honestly Daniel didn’t know what to do with that self-knowledge.

Besides fear it and himself just a little.

Akina walked closer and pressed a hand to his shoulder, “I know this is not what you want for yourself, I know you fear this about yourself and you have since the attack on you and Johnny.”

Daniel tried to shake her off but Akina just tightened her grip a little and held on.

“You live in a world where people fight to protect all they have, it makes you a strong man, a strong father and husband. Try and remember that and talk to Jack, I will gather a telepath and Erica and Elle. Then I will come to bring you both here so Jack doesn’t have to walk and you can keep his pregnancy under the radar as well.”

Daniel nodded and tried to pass Akina but she tugged him close, into a hug. He sighed and spoke, “I don’t trust anyone with Jack’s safety, who would you bring in to watch Desire’s intentions?”

Akina tightened her hold, “Zara and I can handle it and if you bring DK back with you then Desire will understand that she is in danger of losing her powers as well as her life if she does anything to hurt Jack and the baby.”

Daniel winced at the word; he had never referred to the Spark as a child because he still had a hard time thinking of it as more than a death sentence for Jack. He hated when anyone talked about the child, he hated even more when Jack talked about the Spark in that soft and loving voice even as his skin continued to look sallow and with a sheen of sweat covering as Jack’s body sought to protect itself as well as the Spark which was trying to kill him. Daniel hated the thing, even knowing that it could cost him Jack if he didn’t die. He couldn’t love something created only to destroy his husband and partner.

He nodded and walked away from Akina. He didn’t go home right away, he walked around the castle, walked towards the arena and just strolled along until the anger simmered until it fell silent. It was only then he turned back towards him and as he walked up to the front door, took a deep breath and opened the door, only belatedly hearing Jack shouting, “Where is he? I need him here and what’s he do? Just disappear! Now find me Daniel.”

Jack was pacing the kitchen as far as Daniel could tell. He could see Jack on every return when he walked passed the doorway, one hand on his lower back and the other on his distended stomach. Jack had taken to wearing a fashioned back brace because the weight of the child on his spine and organs had started to cause problems. Daniel stood just inside the door and really looked at Jack, he ignored the curse-induced fear and anger that had been a constant for the last six weeks and focused on Jack as his lover and his beautiful partner. He thought about the idea of when Desire and Lust were stretched with his children, how beautiful they were to him and how grateful he was for the beautiful gift they’d given to Jack and Daniel. Right now, Daniel shifted his thought process through a slightly different lens, one that didn’t have anything to do with fear and everything to do with the person he fell in love with and the faith that they didn’t deserve to lose each other like this. Suddenly, the way Jack cradled his belly was loving and precious. Daniel walked through the house quickly, passing a shocked Ben and startled DK and Adrian who were just inside the kitchen. Daniel stepped into Jack’s path and flinched at the sight of Jack’s tears and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry Jack, I’m here now.”

“Here to stay?” Jack sniped.

Daniel nodded and took a step back, knowing that Jack deserved to be angry about this and Daniel would give him the chance to say what he needed to say. “Yes.”

“I was sick and you know that your presence comforts me and the little one, whenever your not here, I’m in more pain and you know that but you left anyway. Are you going to leave me, are you done waiting around? Are you disgusted with me?”

Daniel pulled back, shocked and turned to Adrian, “You got the kids?” he asked.

Adrian nodded, a sad and troubled expression on his face. Daniel realized that he could hear all the children upstairs, now that Jack wasn’t railing at the top of his lungs and he sighed in relief. He took Jack’s hand but the older man just pulled away, “Please?” Daniel asked and Jack nodded before they walked into the bedroom and Daniel closed and locked the door behind him. He focused on Jack, on all those things that he loved about the man. He loved the Colonel fierce protective instincts about him and their children. He loved the strength in Jack that he’d shown since this whole thing started and the determination Daniel had always seen in him. He loved the man, body and soul, and this thing and this _child_ didn’t change that. Daniel walked over to where Jack had his arms crossed over his belly mulishly and couldn’t help but smile at the expression on his husband’s face. Maybe it made him crazy that Jack’s frowning face was a bit of a turn on for Daniel but then again, everything about Jack was a turn on and some how because of that stupid curse, he’d allowed himself to forget that and what’s worse, he’d allowed Jack to believe he didn’t want him or love him anymore.

Well that was going to end now; Daniel was going to keep fighting the fear that seemed to rise up out of nowhere to choke him constantly. And for him that was going to start right here in the little room that they made their life together in. Daniel walked across the room and tugged at Jack’s oversized t-shirt but Jack jerked back, stopping Daniel.

“Please Jack,” Daniel pleaded.

Jack heaved a deep sigh, or at least tried to but then he gripped his stomach, closed his eyes and nodded. Daniel reached out and pulled the shirt up and over Jack’s head. Daniel nudged Jack until he sat down on the edge of the bed and then he pressed him down. Daniel looked down at Jack, to the tightly stretched abdomen and where his jeans were snapped but stretched by the child under the skin. Daniel pressed his hand down gently on the skin there and felt the resulting warmth and movement under the skin. Jack shifted on the bed at the contact and tried to push Daniel’s hands away, “You don’t need to touch me, I know how you feel about all this. Daniel, don’t force yourself, I just need you close by, your presence comforts Mini-Us and that’s all I need from you.”

Daniel sighed and leaned down to straighten out next to Jack and pressed his lips to Jack’s cheek when the older man wouldn’t look at him. Daniel reached over and tucked his finger under Jack’s chin and brought the chocolate gaze over to his and leaned in to kiss away the tears that were threatening then he moved again, sliding his lips in nipping kisses down the side of Jack’s neck and across his chest. Despite Erica’s warning, Jack’s body had retained his male form for the most part. His stomach was expanded but his chest was still wiry and strong like it had always been. Daniel continued on his trek, listening to the little huffing moans that told Daniel how much Jack wanted to be touched, caressed and just worshipped and Daniel hated the curse and his weakness for not remembering how much his love for Jack had always transcended all the other crap in the world, that his dedication to their friendship meant more than saving the world and now their marriage, love and family was more important than any other person or thing in this whole world.

Daniel’s lips and tongue grazed at the edge of Jack’s distended skin and Daniel brought his hands into the mix. He pressed his palms into the skin, rubbing soothing circles into the stretched skin while his mouth and tongue tasted the skin gently, reveling in the taste of his lover. He felt as Jack’s hands gripped at the bedding and he gasped and moaned at Daniel’s caresses. Jack usually would have his hands on Daniel during this moments and he took one hand away to grip Jack’s hand gently and press it into the back of his head. Daniel grinned into Jack’s stomach when his lover gently gripped the back of Daniel’s head and ran fingers through his hair. It helped to ground them both in the moment while Daniel helped to nudged Jack farther up on the bed so he could watch Daniel as best he could past the bulging belly. Daniel leaned down farther, kissing the stretched underside of the belly, and then he moved up and locked his eyes on Jack’s shimmering gaze.

“I know I have been acting strangely, I know that I have been not supportive at all but I love you. I love you so much Jack, no matter what you look like. Its not your body that I love, though it does bring me great pleasure constantly,” he shared a sappy smile with Jack who tried to smile through the tears gathering in his eyes. “I haven’t done my part, I’ve allowed the pain and fear to push out how much I love you. I hate seeing you sick and weak, I don’t know what to do sometimes.”

Jack nodded, then Daniel slipped his hand down and gripped Jack’s half-hard cock. Jack choked out a groan and Daniel grinned a little. “Danny, you don’t have to.”

“I do actually, you need to know something vitally important, a reason to keep fighting, not just the baby.”

Jack shuddered as tears fell from his eyes, “Baby…”

“What love?” Daniel asked soothingly as his hand kept moving up and down on Jack’s straining member.

“You said ‘baby’, this is our baby Danny.”

“And he or she was created by love, maybe not in the best of circumstances but they will be loved by both of us but that’s not what I want to focus on right now. I want you to know that no matter what, no matter the curses or magical shenanigans we might be up against, you are the most beautiful man I have ever known, the most kind and loving, not to mention courageous and strong. I don’t need to tell you these things because I know you know those things about yourself because I have been telling you them for over fifteen years. What I needed to remind you is I see and know all those things too. Curse be damned, I am not here because of some stupid idea of responsibility. I love you Jack O’Neill, no matter what.”

“Even when I get fatter?” Jack muttered through clenched teeth, the retired soldier was trying to hold back coming as Daniel stroked slowly over and over while his mouth kept dropping kisses and nips to the stomach he was leaning over and Daniel’s other hand was pressing against Jack’s hole gently, not penetrating just pressing in to give Jack another sensation to experience in the moment.

Daniel smiled and licked at the tip of Jack’s penis before he looked back at Jack’s pleasure shuttered eyes. “You’re not fat Jack, your carrying our child.”

With that last word, Jack shuddered as his body climbed ever closer to climax so Daniel went back to pressing his lips and tongue into the stretched skin, one hand still caressing his hole and the other quickening on Jack’s cock. He could feel his pants tent around his own erection but this wasn’t about him right now. This was about Jack.

After a decade Daniel knew Jack’s better than he knew his own so Daniel stroked him to completion and watched the pleasure pass over Jack’s body as Jack’s fluids spattered all over Daniel’s clothes and Jack’s stomach. Daniel was pleased with the response, reaching to the bedside table for the cloth so he cleaned Jack’s stomach and removed his shirt. He moved up Jack’s body again as Jack’s breathing calmed and the satiation was good to see. Daniel ran his hands back over Jack’s belly and up to take the soldier’s face between his gentle hands and their lips met in a long and deep kiss, one that felt like love and lust for the first time in weeks.

Jack sighed and Daniel moved to lay down next to him. The older man turned with Daniel and smiled a little smile, “Thank you for reminding me what I fight for. I fight for you and our lives together, I fight for our children and that won’t stop, ever.”

“Good because I think we have a real chance of seeing the end of this now.”

Jack frowned and Daniel started to explain about his threats to Desire, he agreement to possibly help and Akina coming over to see it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really feeling the need of going week by week of the quick pregnancy because this is not the only thing happening in this story but I may try and go back at a later time and extend some of the scenes.


	20. Desire's Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save Lust, Desire will do what she must to save Jack and the baby otherwise Daniel was going to destroy them both.

No sooner had Daniel told Jack all about the dungeon visit and Jack was trying to get up off the bed to give Daniel a blow job for the amazingly sexy warrior man he’d been with Desire, there was a knock at the door and Jack groaned.

Daniel smiled, pressed a warm kiss to the side of Jack’s neck then walked over to the door, his pants still uncomfortably tight since he hadn’t come yet. Jack really wanted to get his hands and other parts of his body on Daniel right now but undoubtedly, it would be Akina coming to pick them up.

When Daniel turned away from the door, which was closed once more, Jack knew his guess was spot on. “Can I help you get redressed?” Daniel asked shyly and Jack nodded. Daniel seemed to need this time as much as Jack did. The pregnancy had knocked all his reactions and desires out of whack but then again, Jack had always been happiest with Daniel within touching distance, even when he was in denial about what they were to each other.

Daniel walked over and lifted the jeans up off the floor as well as Jack’s boxers and helped Jack sit up on the side of the bed, stepping one foot into a boxer leg then the other. Daniel watched Jack’s face as he slid the boxers up Jack’s leg, all the while running his hands up as well. Next came the pants and the tactile sensation of Daniel’s adoration. It was nice to know the feelings and passion for one another was still mutual. Jack also knew what Akina had told them weeks ago, that Daniel had been cursed to see this baby as nothing more than something that was going to cost him Jack and had done his best to remember that but he’d been so weak and cranky and they hadn’t even been sleeping together for the last week, Daniel had taken to sleeping in a chair next to the bed and it hadn’t gone over well with Jack. He’d been sure that Daniel was just done and then he’d left while Jack had been leaning over the toilet again for the third time that morning.

Daniel pressed himself between Jack’s spread thighs and helped him lift his hips just enough to get the boxers back on. Jack pressed his palm into Daniel’s shoulder as he gently slid Jack’s jeans back on, letting his hands slid up the back of Jack’s thighs then over Jack’s ass. The retired soldier could feel the passion rising in him again at Daniel’s close proximity and care give but Daniel scooted back, pressing another kiss to Jack’s stomach before helping him to stand. Jack couldn’t help but reach out and pull Daniel as close as he could for a hug and the younger men fell into the contact gently, they breathed together for a moment before Jack grabbed a shirt and Daniel helped him into it before they walked over to the door, well Daniel walked and Jack waddled in front of him a little with his belly entering in front of him. He pressed his hand to the underside of his belly, which was really weird since his penis was only a little farther down and there was a freaking baby in his belly. Daniel pressed a gentle, leading hand into Jack’s lower back, started kneading the muscle and flesh where Jack had a constant ache and he wasn’t going to cry over the little action dammit, Jack pressed back into the loving touch and they found Akina sitting in their living room. Greer was sitting next to her, smiling at her and Jack couldn’t help but be pleased with that. Daniel and Jack were determined to see Greer moved back into the castle with his mother and away from Johnny while he was too young to deal with this bond thing and now with baby number six on the way, they were not going to have room for another body that didn’t belong to them.

Honestly though, Jack figured they might as well open up a little B&B with all the people that sleep in their living room and what not.

“Jack, how are you?” Akina asked with a serene smile, like she already knew what they were up to which Jack didn’t really care anymore when people knew he and Danny were getting it on, they were married and in love after all. Magical people tended to know things, especially of an amorous nature and Jack had gotten used to that look over the years.

“I hear that Desire is ready to help?” Jack answered instead, Akina would already be scanning Jack’s temperament and body systems including the baby’s so she could answer her own questions about how he was doing.

Akina grinned, “Desire has truly come to a understanding of Daniel Jackson’s passionate assurance that if you were to die, then everything she has ever loved would not be far behind, in other words: Lust.”

Jack shared her smile and looked sideways at Daniel who wasn’t looking at either of them. Jack seriously wanted to shout from the rooftops what his partner had been willing to do to see Jack and the child protected, even if his reasons were just for Jack. Daniel’s hand stayed on Jack’s back, a gentle comfort and soon Jack was huffing and Daniel was moving to settle him on the couch.

Akina nodded resolutely, “We should get him to the healers and Desire, see this through.”

Daniel nodded; Akina reached down and touched them both. Jack could feel the teleportation in his stomach, in the womb where the baby survived and he hated the feeling that he or she wouldn’t like the trip and suddenly he was panting on the other side. Daniel immediately shifted Jack to laid down on the bed he found himself on and his husband was just there, holding Jack’s hand and smoothing gentle fingers over his forehead.

“Jack just hold still until you get your bearings, its okay.”

Daniel’s whispered words were a comfort and the younger man immediately started speaking to Jack in one of his twenty something languages, possibly Latin since that was one that Jack tended to hear a lot and he recognized the lilt of it, and Jack sighed in pleasure. Daniel patted sweat from Jack’s brow with a handkerchief and he noticed Akina wasn’t in the room, must have gone to get the prisoner and the others for whatever this thing was going to be.

“Danny, you don’t hate me for wanting to keep the baby do you?” Jack whispered, after thinking the question for weeks now.

Jack watched as Daniel kept his eyes on Jack’s face, he watched the fear and frustration slip across his features, the curse pulling him back down into the negativity he’d been living with. Jack couldn’t imagine what this had been like for Daniel, maybe he’d spent so much time protecting the baby from the words ‘can you destroy the Spark’, that he didn’t really stop to think what Daniel was living through. He was watching Jack die a little at a time and maybe all of a sudden, Daniel’s constant struggle to stay near Jack made a hell of a lot of sense. Jack just had to let himself see it. Daniel smiled a tremulous smile, not showing teeth in that sunshine smile that Jack loved to see on him so much.

“I could never hate you Jack O’Neill.” Daniel said, his voice rough from emotions.

“But this could still kill me and the baby,” Jack reaffirmed for Daniel, in case he wasn’t seeing the bigger picture for this one second because of the endorphin rush of the sex earlier.

Daniel smiled, pressing a kiss to Jack’s hands then leaning down to kiss Jack’s forehead before speaking with his gaze leveled at his husband, “Jack, I love you and I understand. I was so scared and I still am but I had an epiphany about all this. You are carrying our child, you would sacrifice yourself for that child, and that is the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. I don’t want to lose you because that will never be what I want, to lose you for the sake of this child but then again, I cannot hate you for being the man you always are. ”

Jack lifted a slightly shaking hand up to press to the side of Daniel’s neck and brought his partner’s face down until their foreheads touched and Daniel smiled into the contact. “You don’t know how much that means to me Danny, I was so worried you were going to hate me for this. I didn’t want to lose you in the time we had before the end, if this was going to end badly for us. Still could,” Jack shrugged, “But then it could always end badly and we seem to be able to figure things out as long as we’re together.”

Daniel smiled, “Sap,” he whispered and pressed his lips to Jack’s once more before he moved to where he was. Jack kept a hand on Daniel’s arm and just kept him as close as he could.

It was a few more minutes spent with Daniel whispering sweet nothings in Latin to Jack and he just closed his eyes and listened to his lover’s voice. Jack opened his eyes when the door opened and Akina smiled at the visual they must’ve made. Desire came in behind her, hands magically bound in front of her. Erica, Alec and Elle Trinity followed, the family smiling at them and another woman came in with them that Jack didn’t recognize but then he trusted Akina to know what she was doing, who she was trusting plus Daniel would kill her if something she did led to Jack getting hurt, Jack smiled at the thought.

“What are you smiling at?” Daniel asked with a small smile.

“My fierce archeologist,” Jack mumbled as the pain started to settle into his stomach again. He winced and Daniel squeezed his hand, “Daniel I think its getting worse.”

“I know handsome, we’re going to take care of you,” Daniel crooned which any other time might have made Jack make puke sounds but right now it just comforted him. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on some deep breathing exercises until he felt familiar hands running over his belly, Erica he figured. She’d been his healer for over six years, he knew her touch and it was a comfort and also the warmth spread from her hands and soothed the pain within. Erica spoke, “The child is still taking too much from Jack, Elle and I are having trouble keeping up.”

“I can help,” Desire spoke up, “I didn’t prepare his body to hold the Spark, I wanted him to die and so my magic did this. I am the only one who can make the required changes to keep both him and the child. Now let me do what is necessary, with the promise that Lust will be safe from your vengeance.”

Daniel spoke though Jack didn’t open his eyes to look at his partner, “You save Jack and the baby and she will be safe to share your cell.”

Akina chuckled, “That is true. I can promise she will survive and be safe but when we find her, you both are responsible for taking action against Jack and Daniel. You both need to be punished.”

“I know, I just don’t want to watch her be destroyed by my actions,” Desire said.

Jack opened his eyes and watched as Akina unbound Desire’s hands and the woman came over and Jack could feel Erica’s hand tighten on his distended stomach and Daniel’s hand tightened around Jack’s hand. Akina was behind Desire and the other woman as well. Desire held her hands out in surrender, “I will not hurt him.”

Daniel snorted but when he spoke, his voice had a dangerously low tone to it, “You better not or it will be the death of you.”

Jack sighed, thinking he probably shouldn’t be thinking how hot that was, Daniel being his protector for once. Jack didn’t really like the whole damsel in distress picture he was making right now but Daniel was strong and fierce and Jack loved him all the more for it.

Desire sat in the chair next to the bed, neither Erica nor Daniel would be moved so she was forced to sit awkwardly next to the bed, reaching out her hand to press into Jack’s chest and Daniel jerked and gripped her wrist before she was able to make contact.

“You truly understand what’s going to happen to you and your sister if you hurt him again right?”

Desire nodded and Daniel let go of her wrist and pressed that hand protectively over Jack’s stomach where the small being within was shifting just under the surface. It was the first time Daniel had been touching him when it happened and something in Jack broke a little at the awe on Daniel’s face in that moment and squeezed his lover’s hand. Daniel really had broken through the curses’ fears and anger, he was here and he knew this was their living child and they were truly together in this.

Then the sharp pain in his stomach began, he tightened his hand on Daniel’s and gasped at the pain that was picking up steam within him. He panted; his mouth opening on a gasp and Daniel was about to say something when Desire spoke, “I cannot undo some of the damage I did without pain. Childbearing is painful and this is just a part of that. Be patient.”

“You better be right,” Daniel sniped.

The unknown woman spoke, “She speaks the truth, Desire is doing what she can to make Jack’s body a vessel for the child, one that will survive the coming weeks.”

Jack closed his eyes through the pain and kept his focus on Erica’s hand at the top of his belly and Daniel’s caressing hands over the baby and also on his hand. The burning in his stomach and around the womb was becoming unbearable then just as he was biting his lip bloody about to scream when it settled and he could feel the child squirming under the surface, unhappy with Jack’s discomfort and the heat of Desire’s magic taking effect. Jack felt suddenly better, he wasn’t as worn down as he was before and the baby was much more active all of a sudden. Jack turned to glare at Erica and then Elle, “The baby was dying wasn’t it? The Spark was fading and you let me think I was just suffering because I couldn’t sustain us both!”

Erica winced, “I am sorry Jack, I did not know how to tell you. He was still alive, could still be saved so I hoped that we could convince Desire to help. Daniel did that for us.”

Jack was about to start shouting when Daniel pushed Desire away from Jack and then he was looking down into Jack’s eyes. Jack felt the anger shift away from him as Daniel pressed his lips to Jack’s mouth. Jack could feel their tears smashed into their cheeks, making the press of skin on skin slippery and sweet. He could taste the salt of Daniel’s tears as he pulled away, “It doesn’t matter, you’re both okay.”

“Are you okay?” Jack asked Daniel then watched as Desire pressed a hand to the side of Daniel’s neck and a glow suffused his lover for a moment then Daniel took a deep breath and he smiled.

And Jack knew they were going to get through this. And Daniel wouldn’t have to kill the sisters after all. For now anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I can't help having Fierce Daniel come though every once in a while, he's scary when his family is in danger. I love it. The angst that I was originally intending for this darn story in on its way. Hope you're enjoying the story, oh well if you're not. ;)


	21. Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust is back with an eye on vengeance.

Daniel couldn’t help the tears, couldn’t help the crazy high sounding laugh that emitted from his mouth, Erica said that Jack and the baby were both going to survive and he couldn’t help but press kisses all over Jack’s face and hands. He would have pressed more kisses to Jack’s belly where their child resided but he wanted that to be private between the two of them, not for the world to see especially Desire. She had no right to be a part of their moment.

Daniel thoughts shifted to what Erica said, “Wait, you said he.”

Erica opened her mouth to speak when someone slammed into the room and he realized it was Taylor, looking beautiful despite her gawky teen looks. She looked to her mother then to Jack and Daniel, fear in her gaze and huffing from running in from wherever she came from. “Mom, we need to talk.”

“What is going on Tay?” Akina asked.

Taylor looked over to Jack and Daniel, she knew about Jack because Taylor was a good friend with Zale and Zada so his distended stomach didn’t surprise her so why was she looking at them? Daniel frowned and tightened his hand on Jack’s hand and stomach. “Taylor, what’s going on?” Daniel repeated.

“There’s a fire, its your house,” Taylor blurted out and Daniel surged up from the bed and Jack tried to follow but Erica and Elle pressed him back down. Daniel turned and pressed a hand to Jack’s head and his lips to his husband’s forehead and whispered into Jack’s skin, “I am going, you need to be safe. Stay here.”

Jack nodded though Daniel knew it was killing him to stay here. “Be safe and get our kids out Danny.”

Daniel turned to Akina, “Let’s go now.”

Akina grabbed his outstretched hand and they teleported at the end of the pathway up to the house and Daniel gasped at the sight of the flames licking at the foundation. He looked around the house, where some people were gathered and some weather Vannas were making rain fall and others who could bring water out of nowhere was pouring water onto the blaze. Nothing seemed to be helping though. He kept looking around, ignoring the heat that was sucking at the oxygen in the air but Daniel sobbed a little when he saw what he was hoping to see. All of his children, their guardians, Greer and Ben were standing off to the side of the house with some haphazardly thrown together bags at their feet, tears streaked through ash and soot on their faces. Daniel had never seen anything so beautiful. He ran over to them and when they caught sight of their Daddy they shouted for him and were suddenly wrapped all around him.

“You’re all okay, oh my babies.” Daniel shuddered in relief then looked back at the house and wondered why they couldn’t put it out.

“What’s going on here?” Daniel asked Adrian who was holding Greer close to his side and baby Neill in his arms. DK was there with Daniella in her arms, staring with a shimmer of tears in her eyes at the sight before her.

“Lust is inside, she burning everything from within, she’s not going to stop until Desire and she are together and free to leave.”

Daniel cursed under his breath then released all the children, turning towards the house. He turned back and looked to Zada and nodded to her. She nodded in return and took a deep breath before the air changed all around Daniel and felt the shield settle around him then he turned towards the house and started running.

“Daniel, Zara give me strength,” Akina shouted then raced after him. They jumped through the gaping hole where the door once stood and he coughed in the overwhelming heat inside the house. The shield would do its part and keep him from burning but it wouldn’t keep the heat and smoke out. He wouldn’t have a lot of time here. He found Lust in the center of the house, looking at him, her dark eyes having taken on a molten red hue and the fire was licking at the edges of her hair, like the flames were actually born of her. Which they were, Daniel figured.

“Lust, stop this!” Daniel shouted over the inferno of sound in the house. It was like shouting over the screaming pain the burn was causing. Daniel didn’t want to think about the life he’d shared here with Jack, the birth of the girls and Johnny and everything after. All of it happened here and he didn’t want to think of losing those memories but he couldn’t focus on that right now.

“Bring me my sister!” she screamed.

“You and your sister have done so much to destroy this family and I need you to stop. You are destroying any chance of ever seeing freedom after this. Now stop this, we can take you to her but you must stop otherwise someone is going to stop you!”

Lust glared with that disturbing red gaze and Daniel could feel the smoke sinking into his skin and throat, the heat turning his skin red under the fire. “You would let me see her before you separate us in cells and never let us see each other again. I do not wish that, I want to be free with her and find a way somewhere else. I do not belong here anymore, we hoped the children could give us that belonging and family but they will never be ours.”

“No, they won’t be,” Daniel returned, figured lying wasn’t going to do anyone any favors.

“Desire is all I have now,” Lust said and Daniel could barely hear her over the blaze.

“Daniel, we need to get out before your shield is no longer enough for this heat. She cannot be reasoned with and Jack will murder me, so will your children if you die in here.”

Daniel nodded, he knew she was right, he rushed over to the desk, thankful that the area hadn’t been engulfed yet and grabbed the box that was sitting on top and he took off for the front door only to run into someone and be pushed to the floor. The pictures scatted and Daniel cursed and grabbed them all before turning to see Damnation a.k.a Vane Atrogos in the doorway. Daniel scooted out of his way as he walked across the room towards Lust. Akina reached down and pulled Daniel to his feet and started dragging him out the door just as Vane got to Lust and slammed a hand into her chest, throwing her to the ground. The flames screeched and shrieked as Daniel kept holding onto the box in his hand and rejoined his family, realizing that his skin was an angry red from the heat. He just kept holding the box and watched as Vane struggled to drag Lust out the door, a hand gripped at the back of neck and another holding her hands still behind her back. Lust was screeching angrily but the people who were capable of it started dumping water on the house again, Daniel gasped as the roof caved in and the flames kept on fighting to take everything Jack and he had built together. It was a magical force to be reckoned with and even these amazing people couldn’t keep it from happening.

Daniel turned back to the group that consisted of his children and frowned, doing a quick head count and started stammering out, “No no no nononono! Where the hell is Johnny?” he screamed. Adrian and DK immediately started looking around and started calling out for Daniel’s youngest son.

“How could you take your eyes off of him?” Daniel demanded as he started looking around, keeping a tight grip on the box in his hands. Zale and Zada were shouting for their brother to reach out to them in their minds but they weren’t getting anything yet. Daniel placed the box in Zale’s hands, “Protect this box okay Z-Man.”

He nodded, “What about Papa?”

“He’s safe at the castle, that’s where you are going. I need to look for your brother.”

Zale grabbed Daniel’s wrist when he turned to talk to Akina and Daniel looked back at his son, “I can talk to him best, take me with you. I will not leave your side. Send the box with Zada but I need to see him home safely. I should have been watching him.”

Daniel frowned at his son, and nodded. Zale turned and handed the box to his sister and Daniel looked to Adrian and DK, “Get them to the castle and Jack, keep the rest of them safe or there will be hell to pay.”

Adrian nodded and started walking the rest of Daniel’s family away, leaving Zale standing next to Daniel as he turned towards Damnation who was still holding Lust. He looked down at his son, “I’m sorry you have to see this,” he said as he walked across the yard, still physically nudged away with the heat from the fighting blaze and getting drenched from all the water and rain pouring down onto the house from the sides and above. Daniel reached behind him, gripping the dagger’s hilt at his back and stepped right into Lust’s space and pressed the dagger into her throat.

“Daniel!” Damnation shouted at him, trying to get Daniel away from Lust who was looking at the Daniel in shock.

“Where the hell is my son? Who is working with you on this? You get him back otherwise I am going to do what I promised I would do to your sister. I will make you watch as she dies but you won’t be given the time with her to say goodbye. She saved Jack’s life to save yours, now how about your return the favor. Prove that your love of your sister is more important than this vendetta you have against me and mine.”

“Daniel, let me handle this!” Damnation shouted over the din of the fire.

He looked to Damnation; “You haven’t proven to me yet that any of you are capable of handling this shit for Jack and I so no, I am going to kill someone if I don’t get my son back.”

Damnation stared at him in shock, then shook Lust a little maybe trying to get the answer to just fall out of her. Lust stiffened her back and stared at them, “Take me to Desire and I will call out to bring my son back.”

“ _My_ son!” Daniel shouted in her face, slipping the dagger a little closer and a trail of blood slipped from the wound and a little bit of steam rose from her skin, proving that her skin was still hot from being so close to the fire. Daniel didn’t want or care to understand what she did in there or how she did it, all he cared about is getting Johnny back. “Johnny is _my son_ because you have not cared at all about him from the moment you pushed him out of your body. You didn’t even come to see him when we learned he was mute, you didn’t care when the premonitions started and you being here and a part of our world scares the shit of out him. Is that really what you would want for your son, is that really what you would want for a parent.”

Lust smiled a feral smile; “My mother abandoned me when my powers manifested.”

“Then you are no better than she was.”

Lust jerked at Daniel, angry at his words. The movement forced another bead of blood to trickle from a secondary wound in her neck. Daniel pulled away, realizing they weren’t getting anything for what he was doing and saying. It seemed Lust understood the power she held by keeping Johnny where ever he was and whoever he was with. A small hand reached passed Daniel and gripped Lust’s bare forearm and squeezed, his little fingers strong enough to make her red skin whiten around the tips of his fingers. Daniel didn’t know what he was doing, didn’t understand what his children were capable of sometimes. He reached out and touched that tether between the two of them in his mind ad heart and smiled when he felt the glow inside. Zale had been concerned about the effect the bond would have on Daniel but honestly, it just showed Daniel constantly what a beautiful soul his son had and was, despite the great power he held within. Sometimes life required of him scary and dangerous things but that was nothing compared to the sadness that would fill Daniel’s son whenever he felt he had to do something that he didn’t like.

Daniel could feel that know as he searched Lust’s mind and the woman clearly didn’t have the strength to hide the information from her son. Damnation held her still while Lust started thrashing against her captor but there was nothing she could do to stop him or Zale.

Zale suddenly released Lust and took a step back with a deep breath and Daniel turned away from Lust and Damnation. He focused on his son, “Zale what is it baby?” he asked.

Zale’s eyes filled with tears, “She sent him with another Infidel, that man took him away and planned to leave the island with Johnny. I caught something through the contact because I was reaching for Johnny; he’s close to the edge and fighting his captor. We have to get to him Daddy.”

Daniel frowned, “Did you make contact with Johnny? Do you know where he is?”

Zale nodded but it was a little uncertain.

“Zale,” Daniel whispered, all support and love in his tone.

“Daddy, he’s scared and he was not reaching out to transmit information. I do not know if I would take us to him or not. Xylander is different, he is uncertain and we are still relearning who we are together after his resurrection within me.”

Daniel reached out and touched his son’s shoulder, “Do the best you can, we have to find Johnny.”

Zale nodded, his bouncy black curls dangling into his face. Daniel pressed close to his son before he turned back to Damnation and Lust, “Keep her contained, if I don’t find my son and soon, she’s going to wish she burned.”

Lust paled and Damnation gave Daniel one of those creepy smiles that Daniel never knew what to do with. He just nodded and Zale teleported them, the ride was a little bumpy and took an extra second but they landed and Daniel moved a step away from Zale and looked around before he leaned down and gripped the spare dagger in his boot and handed it to Zale who took it with a nod. “Do you sense him? Close your eyes and reach out for him, okay?”

Zale nodded; let his eyes flutter closed while Daniel kept looking around the woods they were in. He listened intently while Zale stayed quiet, Daniel could only hear his son’s breath on the air as well as his own and he hoped they would find Johnny. He couldn’t go back to Jack and tell him that he lost their son.


	22. Not the Freaking Damsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is left with the children while his husband and sons are out there, and he hates it. Filled with Jack Zada feels, enjoy

Jack was not happy being left behind but he understood, he got off the bed and started pacing; Erica and Elle were there with waving nervous hands fluttering around and trying to help him when he faltered every once in a while. He had a hand pressed against his stomach where it normally was these days and the other pressed into the ache in his lower back. He waited and waited and waited some more, Desire was taken out of the room before Akina and Daniel even left. They were keeping her away from Jack since she was the only one who could undo everything she just did to make it possible for him to survive this. He knew she also undid the emotional crap as well so the tension he had was just plain old needing Daniel kind of tension.

“Jack, maybe you should settle down. You do not want all this stress to undo the good we just did, do you?”

Jack glared at the healer, “Shut it Erica, I can’t stand being here when Daniel could be in danger, not to mention my children.”

“Daniel will be fine, he is with the queen.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Like that is a guarantee for safety, don’t make me laugh.”

Erica shook her head, “Would you like to talk about your child?”

“My children are out there too,” Jack sniped, deliberately misinterpreting her. Daniel wasn’t here and Jack wanted to talk to his husband about what Erica told them, he didn’t want to talk about it with his healer.

“Jack, your son is healthy.”

The retired soldier shoved his fingers in his ears and made a ‘ _lalala’_ sound, like he could keep the information out of his mind like that even as Erica laughed at him, the sound a bright cheerful sound that ended quickly as the door burst open to find Jack converged on by his children. Adrian and DK were there, Ben was there and they were all hugging him and Jack smiled at the contact and the comfort of having them here.

But there were slightly less little people surrounding his legs.

“Adrian, where are my sons?” he demanded.

“Zale is with Daniel and they are getting Johnny,” Adrian responded quickly, knowing that frightening tone in Jack’s voice and knew not to argue or waffle with what information he could share.

“Why do they need to get Johnny?” Jack gritted out.

“Lust sent someone after him, took him away but before I left, Daniel was threatening Lust for information. They will get him back.”

Jack separated himself from the flock of worried stressed children, “I’m going.”

Adrian and Erica both immediately put themselves in between Jack and the door. “Now Jack, you know you cannot do that.”

He glared at Erica’s placating condescending tone but she was hardly cowed by his look not that Jack was surprised by that, she was Akina’s best friend. “My husband and my sons are out there, in danger and I am not staying here.”

“Yes you are,” Adrian replied quickly though he held up his hands in defense when Jack’s murderous gaze landed on him. “Jack you are showing, a lot. People do not need to know that you are vulnerable. You know this world, and there are still people who would take advantage of that. Daniel can handle this, you need to take care of you and your unborn child.”

Jack seethed; he hated not being out there with Daniel. He needed to be sure Zale and Johnny was safe but he knew that they were right. He had a greater responsibility to the child inside his body, which had to be his first priority.

He sighed and went back to struggle into the bed, and the girls and Greer were suddenly on the bed with him, curling around him. Zada pressed a gentle hand on his stomach and rubbed gently, petting her little sibling and Jack noticed the ash singed box on the table next to her and everything came rushing back, “The house?” he asked Adrian.

His young friend shook his head and Jack felt the tears threaten, that was their home and where his children had been raised so far. It was everything they had in the world, the bed that the Vannas and he made for Daniel for their wedding, to the books and everything they’d brought back from their past trip a year ago. He didn’t understand what happened and asked as much, “How? Are you telling me that magic couldn’t save the house?”

“Not when magic set it on fire,” Adrian responded icily and Jack understood his attitude, “Lust was there and she was keeping the fire going, I do not know what is salvageable but you know you are welcome here at the castle, it is probably for the best in these stages of gestation for you to be close to the center, and Akina. She can protect you better than anyone and she will.”

Jack nodded and leaned his head back on the pillow for a moment; just letting Zada’s touch soothe him, soothe away the pain of more loss. Then he wondered, “What’s in the box baby?” he whispered to Zada who sat up and grabbed it. The scent of smoke choked Jack and he coughed for a second before he contained it and got accustomed to the scent. Zada opened the lid and Jack smiled, knowing Daniel must’ve rushed inside and retrieved this.

Daniel was obsessed with getting family pictures during their wedding renewal as well as anytime they were together for the six months they were in the past. These were the only pictures they’d had in the house, kept in the box to keep them safe in the home where five plus rambunctious kids lived.

He quickly searched out one of his favorites, the one where Jack is leaning in to kiss Daniel. His young husband was smiling into their caress and Johnny was curled up in Daniel’s arms. Jack was holding one of Daniel’s hands and the rest of the children, Greer included were wrapped all around their legs. This was one of Jack’s favorite pictures and he was glad to see it here in his hand instead of existing in Jack’s spotty memory. There were moments in time that were already losing their focus, they weren’t clear anymore and pictures used to remind him on the good times that he couldn’t always recall. These were the only pictures they had of them as a couple and the children, and he didn’t know what he would have done if they couldn’t get them back. He didn’t even want to think about the fact that their home was gone and yes he was safe here in the castle but he didn’t want to live there. He loved the Jackson-O’Neill house and now it was gone.

“Papa, you and the baby are better,” Zada whispered and it wasn’t a question. Almost nothing Zada ever said was phrased as a question when she was responding to Jack or Daniel, her powers made it so it was never a guess, and she didn’t pretend with them.

“Desire had to help me, she did and now we have a better chance.”

“Good, I cannot wait to meet my little brother,” Jack groaned at Zada’s words, he’d really been hoping to talk to Daniel about the fact that everyone was letting it slip that they were having a boy and Jack didn’t know how he felt about that. It was hard when Johnny was born, truly letting Charlie rest in peace but this was a personal experience, albeit a very strange one to be sure but he was carrying this son and he knew there was going to be a strong bond there for him, physically and emotionally. It had been one of his shortcomings as Daniel’s spouse and the Papa to their children that he hadn’t shown up for them and as a result the kids went to Daniel for a lot of things up until about a year now when he really started being present in his children’s lives. He wanted that to be different with this one, knew it was going to be different because of the weird shit that Desire did as well as Erica, he would be the one nursing this child and so on. There would be no way to walk away for Jack, even emotionally. He didn’t want to hurt this child or the rest of his family because this pregnancy and eventual ‘birth’ however that was going to happen because he once again had the ghost of Charlie sitting on his shoulder.

“Daddy is going to come home with Johnny and Zale, like a hero in a story,” Again Zada made it a statement, not a hope or a guess. Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her lush dark hair.

“You know all those stories we told you as bed time stories,” Jack started, whispering the words into her temple, “We probably shouldn’t have told them to you in the first place but all those princes and damsels, those were our stories. Those stories with a little less magic and a little more shooting, those were your Daddy and my stories from going through the Gate.”

“I know,” Zada said with a giggle.

Jack frowned, “Huh? I thought we were pretty sly about that.”

“Papa, you always talk about Daddy with this little half smile and the shimmer in your eyes, you cannot hide the fact that so many of the stories you and Daddy told were about each other. You did so many amazing things together, survived so much and Daddy is going to survive this and so are you. As long as you are together, that we are together…”

Jack rolled his eyes while she waited for him to finish the line, Zada and the other children knew it because he and Daniel said it to each other all the time, they’d been saying it since before they learned of their feelings for each other. “As long as we’re together, we can do anything.”

Zada nodded her head resolutely, her job completed as Jack now remembered his purpose and promise to not only her but to the rest of the children and to Daniel and himself. She was so like him sometimes it was creepy. Some day she was going to make an amazing leader for her siblings and anyone else she happened to end up near. She had the amazing capacity to love and put people at ease that Daniel did with aplomb but she could see the bigger picture and she knew there was a reason for everything, even the necessary bad things in life sometimes.

“The first story you ever told us about the Genius Prince, when he opened the Gate and you walked through for the first time, what did you think of Daddy then?”

Jack chuckled, making the baby inside him shift and he moved uncomfortably on the bed at the sensation and Zada rubbed his belly and the baby calmed, like it knew it’s older sister was close and protecting it.

“Zada, when I first met your Daddy; he sneezed and he was a nerd who thought he was so much smarter than the rest of us in his humble way. To be fair, he’s way smarter than me and Aunt Sam is way smarter than him in some ways but there are parts of Daddy Daniel that made him essential to the unit, made him irreplaceable to me. But when I first met him, I had no use for him. He was there to get us back through the Gate and home once more. It wasn’t until he came back, when SG1 was created, that’s when I started realizing little things. I don’t think I could have handled the knowledge of loving another man all at once.”

“Is it so wrong, to love someone of the same gender?” Zada asked and Jack realized belatedly that this topic might be a little over Zada’s age but then she was too smart for his own good most of the time and so he answered her.

“Baby girl, in the past; warriors were not meant to have relationships with each other. Its not wrong, especially for Daddy and I, we love each other.”

“So if Johnny and Greer, when they are adults _years_ from now were in love and together, it would not be wrong to you and Daddy?”

Jack chuckled at her emphasis on years, “Baby girl, Johnny is very young, it better be decades before he decides he’s in love with anyone but your Daddy and Lady Zarkina have both talked to me about that eventuality and I will love Johnny no matter what and Greer is family already and he respects Daddy and I when we make decisions for their safety.”

“But you made him move out of Johnny’s room,” Zada stated, her confusion about what played out a couple months before clear. Jack didn’t know she was still concerned about this.

“Z, that wasn’t about not trusting or loving Greer, that was about protecting Johnny from feeling like he had to give in to the bond that they share, he’s too young to be making a choice like that.”

Zada nodded, “They’re going to end up together anyway.”

Jack snorted but didn’t argue, what was the point Zada was usually right. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to deal with the eventuality for another fifteen years or so.

After that they all fell silent, Elle and Erica stayed to flit around the room, making sure Jack and the baby were okay, staying with them to back up Adrian for protection. Jack would be offended if he didn’t feel so tired, which after telling Erica turned out to be just plain old normal crash after an adrenaline rush kind of thing. Jack stayed in bed and let the kids stay curled up next to him. He loved the comfort and the love they were willing to share with him and time passed slowly and quietly until he heard a little sniffle coming from Zada.

“Baby girl, what is it?” Jack asked, crooning to her gently.

“Our house is gone, you and the baby were dying, all because of Lust and Desire. They can never really be a part of our family can they?”

Jack sighed but said nothing for a few minutes, as his first response was going to be a curt ‘hell no’ but Zada didn’t need anger right now, it was bad enough she could probably feel the anger inside him. “Zada, they weren’t ever really in your lives to begin with. Do you need them to be?”

Zada sighed then shook her head, “Not really I guess, I wanted to know more about where I come from but then I think about you and Daddy and I know where I come from. I am Daddy’s daughter, not Desire’s.”

Jack smiled and kissed his daughter’s hair again, “Yes you are. Daddy Daniel loves you so much; you are so much like him sometimes. It’s hard being surrounded by so many people who are smarter than me and that care enough to help other people and love people no matter their shortcomings,” Jack said as he jiggled his daughter gently and she giggled into his chest.

Then she snapped up, her eyes glazed and focused on something not in front of her, the room falling silent as they waited for Zada to tell them what she was seeing or sensing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to finish this story so I can figure out the next installment and start it for Camp NANO, not to mention Hidden Omega series needs some TLC.


	23. Giving Up So Easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Zale's rescue mission.

Daniel appeared in the forest, Zale’s hand gripped in his until they landed on the other side then they both released each other to reach for weapons. Zale would have to focus on listening for Johnny’s thoughts because he wouldn’t be able to cry for help, it was one of the things that had always terrified Daniel, that his son couldn’t cry out for them, he could scream every once in a while but he might not even know to scream and Johnny was smart enough to not use his energy up by fighting when there was no way to escape. He would wait like his Papa and Uncles always taught him, Johnny might have been six years old but he was trained by the best to survive and though he couldn’t physically fight anything or anyone, he could find a way to escape and hide.

“Daddy, I hear him,” Zale whispered and Daniel followed his son’s direction off towards the edge of the forest where the sun was shining through the thinning trees and the sound of the ocean could be heard.

Zale moved like a warrior, he moved like his Papa, Daniel realized with a dagger in one hand and a small staff made just for him in the other. Sometimes Daniel hated that all of their children were training to be warriors, that they were all fighters, especially Zale, the girls and Johnny whereas Zada seemed like she was made for the life of a fighter, so much like Jack. On the other hand, they were able to protect themselves, for the moments when Daniel and Jack couldn’t be there and that would be best for everyone. They moved quietly through the trees, over roots and swinging under low hanging branches and underbrush and then Daniel could hear it, the grunting and groaning that he knew better than a lot of other sounds, the sound of Johnny struggling against someone or something. Zale placed a hand on Daniel’s arm, to keep him from moving forward to defend his other son. Daniel only stopped because Zale could listen to his brother’s thoughts and feelings, transmit messages to Johnny and maybe give them the best chance to get him back safely.

Then they came around a copse of trees and there was a man, Infidel tattoos all over his face and neck with black hair falling down to obscure his face and a muscular build like so many of the Vannas. He was dragging at Johnny’s right arm while the little boy tugged and pulled. Daniel frowned as he watched Johnny move one of his arms and realized that the bastard pulling on his little boy had already dislocated his left shoulder and the reason Johnny wasn’t pulling as hard as possible was because every once in a while the man would give a vicious tug and he must have been worried that with both arms dislocated he wouldn’t have a chance against the man.

They were heading closer to the edge of the water and Daniel glared after them, then Johnny grunted and if Daniel had to guess, the little boy used his defensive magic to shock the other man. He reached out and backhanded Johnny and there was no stopping Daniel from surging out from the underbrush and the shocked man looked over and Daniel caught sight of Johnny’s blood lip and nose and swung his blade out in front of him in a dangerous arc that forced the man to release Johnny who tumbled backwards to the ground and Daniel was forcing the man back farther and farther away from his little boy. Daniel couldn’t contain the rage that settled into his mind and brought his focus down to the brutal intensity of kill, maim, destroy. He couldn’t believe that he was fighting for his son again, that he’d been hurt again and there was nothing this time to stop him from destroying this man.

He kept pushing the man farther and farther away from Johnny who Daniel could hear his pained whimpers behind him. He could also hear Zale crooning to his little brother but Daniel had to stay focused on the fight before him. He moved with the ease of a man who studied at Jack’s knee in the art of fighting, not to mention Adrian and William and Akina and the Greer brothers. The infidel clearly wasn’t a physical fighter, someone who used his abilities to fight and maybe if Daniel could keep the magical man away from him then he wouldn’t be able utilize them, whatever they were. That was Daniel’s hope anyway.

“Please,” the kidnapper suddenly shouted, barely moving out of the way of a hit. Daniel paused for a second, his sword held out and waiting for the man to continue. The rage still simmered there but he waited all the same, watching the man carefully for any wrong move.

“Make it snappy, I want to get done destroying you so I can get my six year old home to his healer, thanks to you!!!” Daniel snapped, his voice a sound of quiet danger, of a pissed off Dad. “How dare you hurt my little boy.”

“I did only what Lust told me to do,” the man declared, his hands held out in surrender, Daniel resisted the urge to cut it off just for kicks or in repayment of Johnny’s shouler.

“You stole my little boy, you hurt him and dragged him away from his family. You thought that was a good idea?” he demanded.

“I owed her a debt, I agreed that I would take and protect her son until she came for him.”

“Johnny is _not_ her son,” Daniel hissed and swung his blade down, catching the man’s wrist and a stream of blood snaked out of the wound before the Infidel pulled it back and cradled it close to his chest.

“I understand, I do not wish to have any more trouble, let me go. I will leave the island and you shall not see me again. Please, I have no reason to keep fighting to keep him, what happened to Lust? She was taken by the Queen, for punishment correct?”

Daniel nodded but didn’t lower his weapon.

“She cannot touch me and I have no interest in your family without my debt.”

“Daddy, he speaks the truth, let’s go home to Papa and our family,” Zale shouted across the distance between them. Daniel nodded and watched as the man blinked out, away from them and that’s all that mattered at the moment. Daniel took three deep breaths and turned back to his sons. Johnny was cradled gently against Zale’s thin chest. He started walking towards them when Zale shouted and Daniel turned back only to feel the blade slip into the fleshy side of him, the squelch of his skin separating around the blade a harsh sound in the silence and Daniel gripped the hand that held the blade and brought his forehead harshly forward into the Infidel’s forehead and the other man faltered back. Daniel pressed his hand to the bleeding wound, though the dagger still sticking out from his body seemed to be staunching the flow of blood. He stumbled back a little, then pulled the blade from his stomach all the while knowing that was a bad move. He didn’t care, the Infidel had forfeited his life with that final act against Daniel. He moved forward where the man was struggling to his feet when something zipped past Daniel and he shouted, “Zale!”

But it wasn’t enough, his son shouted and his dagger came down in a dangerous arc and then it was stuck in the other man’s chest and Daniel cried out devastated at the idea of his ten year old killing someone even in protection of those he loved, “No, Zale, no!”

Zale fell back as the man struggled, hand going to the hilt of the blade but it was jammed in tight and he couldn’t seem to grasp hold of it as he wheezed. Daniel moved the dagger he was holding before he reached out and grabbed Zale, pulling his son away from the wounded man as he scrabbled at the blade ad the ground under him. The blood loss from his wound was sending shards of pain through his side and into his chest. “Get us back Zale. Now!”

Zale helped Daniel back to Johnny and Daniel looked back as the man stopped struggling then between the sheen of tears in his eyes and the distortion caused by the teleportation, he lost sight of the man as they all found the way back to the castle and their family.

Erica was there immediately, pressing a hot hand into Daniel’s wound as he watched Elle grab Johnny and whisper to him while she shoved a piece of cloth into his mouth for him to grip between his teeth. She counted to two then popped the shoulder back into place and Daniel’s heart clenched at the sight of Johnny gripping at the cloth in his mouth, tears coming out of the corners of his eyes.

When Erica was done, Daniel nodded to her then walked across the room and pulled Johnny into his arms gently and he came willingly, “I’m so sorry Johnny, we should’ve kept a better watch at the fire. I’m so sorry baby,” Daniel mumbled the words into Johnny’s temple and the little boy shook his head, he pressed his hand into Daniel’s throat and the distraught Daddy shuddered when all he felt was love and gratitude that Johnny was home with his family. He didn’t understand what was happening, knew that Desire and Lust were at fault for everything but he didn’t understand why the girls were doing what they were doing. He didn’t understand so much about what was happening and Daniel just tightened his arms a little around his son’s back. “I know it doesn’t make any sense, what they did but we’re together and they are going to be punished for hurting us. The only thing you need to understand right now is I love you, Papa and everyone loves you and we are going to stick together.”

Johnny nodded, heaving a deep sigh through his nose wafting Daniel’s hair and prickling his skin a little at the contact. Then Daniel pressed Johnny towards Elle, “Get him to Jack.”

She nodded and walked across the hall to where Jack was apparently, Zale teleported them as close to Papa without coming in, looking battered and bloody. Daniel’s clothes were covered in his blood and Zale’s hands had a spattering of blood as well, they would need to change before seeing Jack otherwise the retired General was going to have a conniption about being left behind and then Daniel and the boys being hurt on top of it.

Zale was sitting in the corner of the room, as far from everyone as possible. He was shaking and rocking into the corner of the wall, a dull thud when the rocking motion got more violent. Daniel rushed over to him and pulled him away from the wall, Zale came without a fight and Daniel placed his eldest son in his lap and pressed his lips to Zale’s black hair in a gentle caress, “I know baby, I wish that hadn’t happened to you. I’m so sorry I didn’t pay attention to what the guy was truly going to do.”

Zale shuddered in Daniel’s arms, pressing his hands into Daniel’s where they were holding him close. Zale wasn’t pushing Daniel away, a fact that he was immensely grateful for.

“Talk to me Z-Man.”

“I do not want to be a bad guy,” Zale whispered.

“What? Zale, what are you talking about?”

“Lust is a bad person, I just killed a man and Xylander helped me when I asked him for the strength to kill the bad man. I do not wish to be evil.”

Daniel gasped and tightened his arms slightly, “Oh Z, you’re not bad or evil. You did what you had to do to get us to safety; you saved your brother and me. You are the most kind and loving person I have ever known. We live in a world where good people sometimes need to do hard things to survive but that does not make you bad.”

Zale nodded but he stayed silent, thankfully the shuddering and shaking had stopped.

“Let’s go see Papa,” Daniel said.

Zale nodded and they both looked up to see Erica walk in with some clean clothes and they quickly changed, Daniel had no intention of hiding that he’d been injured but they didn’t need to showcase the blood. Daniel looked down at the simple tunic and leggings, boots and socks and realized that the bloody clothes we wore now were the only thing he owned now. It was all gone.

Daniel took in a deep breath and tried to contain the sadness that brought on, quickly changing and took Zale’s hand and followed Erica into the other room where Jack was laying on the bed with Johnny tucked under his chin and the rest of the children, Greer included were in a puppy pile at his other side. Zada had a gentle hand pressed into Jack’s distended stomach. Everyone turned to look when Daniel and Zale walked in, Jack’s eyes tearing a little, making the brown eyes glisten.

“Danny,” Jack whispered, holding his arms out and Zale shot across the room and threw himself into Jack’s body as gently as he could, Jack grunted and the children grumbled at the upset, Daniel walked over and shoved him onto the bed as well and then Jack’s hands were on him, holding him close with Johnny and Zale tucked between them and Daniel realized, home was right here. It was sad, devastating to lose everything but he had all his children, he had Jack.

That was home.


	24. Blessed Stillness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is getting closer to the birth, the child has a name and Daniel is on a rampage with Lust and Desire's trial coming up.

Here he was, sitting in bed while Daniel was pacing around their bedroom. They were back in the old apartment they used to share with Sam and Teal’c before the Z-Twins were born. The girls were sleeping in Teal’c and Sam’s old bedroom and the boys and Ben were on cots and couches in the living room. Daniel was stressed, to be expected in the weeks after the fire as well as Desire and Lust’s trial was coming up.

The sitting around for Jack was a matter of necessity now that the baby was slowly wasting away, he was active and Jack was hurting constantly, he wasn’t dying either because Desire had truly made his body capable of giving life though he was sure he was still getting a C-section, even if it was magical. They were about two thirds through and Jack couldn’t wait to see the end of this bizarre and frankly unnatural thing to be done and over with. He no longer had the crazy hormones screwing with his system, yes he wanted this son and couldn’t wait to hold him in his arms but he didn’t like the carrying thing at all.

“Daniel, will you come sit with me before the kids decide its late enough and barge in here?”

Jack didn’t go a day anymore without on of the children sitting with him, holding a hand on his stomach and talking quietly to him. They stuck pretty close these days, feeling the sadness and the grief along with fear and anxiousness about the fire and what might come next. Zale was doing better but honestly he was not handling the killing of Johnny’s kidnapper very well. Johnny was anxious, the girls were dealing and Zada didn’t seemto be handling what Desire and Lust had done.

They all needed each other and Daniel seemed to be unwilling to just sit with him these days, he was to busy picking up the slack left by Jack’s inability to protect them. Daniel wasn’t a warrior; he was a scholar and these days he’d left behind his teaching so much in favor of protecting Jack and their family. Jack knew it was an important thing, a wonderful thing that he was able to do but at the same time, Jack was concerned that Daniel was losing himself in the Protector mode and would he then not be able to find his way back.

Daniel shook his head.

“Danny,” Jack cajoled, gasping when their son give a swift quick to Jack’s insides. He grunted when it happened again and Jack poked at his side trying to get the baby to reposition. At Jack’s grunts, Daniel paused and looked over at Jack with concern, Jack decided he would use whatever he could. Please Danny.”

His husband’s face crumpled a little and he rushed across the room and climbed up onto the bed that was provided for them. Jack hated that the bed that he helped to make for Daniel’s wedding gift. It may have been made with some magical help, since it lasted over a decade but then a lot of things were made to last magically so the people wouldn’t have to concern themselves with things like beds, and working bathrooms and so on. They were usually to busy trying to survive the war they were in the middle of with Zarcorp.

Daniel curled up against Jack’s side and laid a gentle hand around Jack’s distended stomach and Jack pressed his arm around Daniel’s shoulder and held him close. “Jack, we’re having another son. You are carrying our son and I don’t know if I can keep protecting you and the kids and Ben. How did you do this for the last decade or two?”

“I did it one situation at a time and I didn’t borrow trouble, we are pretty good at find it.”

Daniel snorted, “You mean I found it for you.”

“I didn’t say it,” Jack said, holding his hands up for a moment as if in surrender. “Daniel it was usually because you were doing the right thing and that’s never a bad thing.

Daniel shook his head into Jack’s shoulder with a snort of humor. It was a welcome sound and the feeling of his lover tightening his hold in comfort helped as well.

“Did we think of names?” Daniel asked, changing the subject quickly as if Daniel didn’t really want to talk about the other stuff right now.

Jack and Daniel had been tossing names around but mostly they hadn’t taken anything very seriously so far. They had been dealing with the other stuff, the relocating and starting the rebuilding process. Jack shook his head since he had been worrying about Daniel and the kids, not being able to protect them and learning how to trust Daniel in a whole new way.

“What about Malachi?” Daniel asked gently. “It means my messenger and I think he’s a powerful message of hope and the love that we shared no matter how he got here.”

Jack smiled, “It seems silly for me to even try to beat you when it comes to knowledge of words and language. Did you have an idea for a middle name?”

“Asher, meaning blessed or happy.”

Jack smiled, Daniel had been thinking about this. Jack couldn’t help but smile and press his lips to Daniel’s head, “Malachi Asher,” he whispered and pressed their joined hands over the bulging stomach, “Well I think our son has a name now.”

“Jack, you’re allowed to have ideas about this.”

“You want our son to know that he is a message of blessed happiness, I don’t have a problem with that. Johnny is my namesake, hell so is Neil for that matter and you knew that was a leery about that anyway. I think I could call him Mal,” Jack said and smiled into Daniel’s hair. He just held his husband close, finding the comfort he needed and missed when Daniel started isolating himself. “How you doing Danny? Really?”

“I just want us all the be safe and happy, I don’t want my children to have to do things like kill, even in self defense. I guess it’s a little silly to hope for that right?”

“It’s not silly,” Jack returned in a gentle whisper, “I think that we are going to continue to do everything we can to keep them safe and happy but we need to prepare them for the fact that here, we do have to fight to stay alive. Here the fighting is different than what we would have had to do at home, but its still the fight for survival, to try to find happiness and love. We have that despite everything so I hope that counts for something.”

Daniel nodded a little, “Counts for everything Jack, you and those kids are my everything and Malachi is going to know that he is loved by all of us for the rest of our lives.”

“Yeasureyoubetcha,” Jack whispered his old catch phrase and Daniel snickered.

Daniel still had his hand pressed to the baby bump and there was a shudder of movement under the surface and Jack smiled at the gasp Daniel emitted. It was the first time Daniel had felt the movement, he’d been so caught up in the devastation before the curse had been lifted and since the fire, he’d been throwing himself into getting everyone settled and safe in the castle again.

“He’s really real Danny,” Jack whispered and kept Daniel pressed tightly to his side while his husband sniffled at the beautiful sensation of life under the surface.

“Yeah,” Daniel whispered gently with a shudder that morphed into a cry that Jack frowned at until Daniel moved up and he smiled down at Jack. Daniel’s mouth landed on his in a fervent kiss, slipping into it was a moan as Jack’s hand found itself wrapped firmly around Daniel’s neck. When the younger man pulled away and bumped his nose against Jack’s, “He’s real and you are here and that’s where you are going to stay.”

Jack was about to press his lips to Daniel’s again when there was a hesitant knock on the door and Daniel moaned and said for whomever it was to come in. Its not like they were really needed but for weeks now they’d been dealing with needy children and honestly, Jack was okay with being there for them right now. It made him feel not so useless but also they needed some extra comfort. Zale was at the door, in his new pajamas, which were dark blue and made of a soft material that kept him warm with or without his blankets. Sometimes, Jack loved magic but then there were other times like the curses he’s been given over the years and the time jumping and so on, that was less awesome.

Zale walked into the room and flopped down on the open space at the bottom of the bed. Daniel and Jack both shook their heads with smiles on their faces. Zale’s face was pressed into the blanket; Daniel stood and moved down the rub a gentle hand through their son’s hair. Jack smiled as he watched his husband just sharing a loving moment with Zale who was Daniel’s son at his core. They were both such gentle and loving souls and they hated the warrior way of thinking but they accepted it as well. That’s the power and magic of the Jacksons and Jack was just happy to see it every day. Daniel shifted Zale so he was curled against Jack’s side, and Zale’s hand immediately pressed into where Malachi was moving and shifting under the surface. Jack winced at the energetic little boy today. He didn’t understand how women did this; all he knew was that at any moment he was going to reenact a scene from Aliens when the creature bursts out of the character’s stomach. He knew that wasn’t going to happen but it still happened to float through his mind every once in a while.

He pressed his hand on top of Zale’s hand gently and held it there. It didn’t take long before the rest of the children were waking up and wandering in, Daniel ended up getting booted when the girls joined so he kissed Jack in the forehead then pressed his hand gently on each child in turn before walking out of the bedroom, “Breakfast in a few babies.” He called over his shoulder to them.

The children gave vague answers in reply before they just stayed where they were, wrapped around Jack like limpets and leeches. Jack had his arms around the twins on one side and around Zada and Zale on the other while Johnny was curled around Jack’s head on the pillow, the little boy running a gentle palm over Jack’s forehead. The retired soldier couldn’t help but just sink into the contact, into the love they were transmitting to him.

He could still remember when he first realized his children were capable of sharing their emotions with Daniel and Jack, he remembered being weird about it. He remembered not knowing how to deal with that, the strength of the love they felt for him and Daniel. He didn’t want to disappoint them and now, he just thought about how much he loved them right back, how much his life and continued happiness revolved around them and Daniel. He knew they could feel it too and now, he was soothed by it and Malachi settled under the warmth and love he was feeling from the contact as well.

It was a good way to spend a lazy morning.

Of course it only lasted until Daniel called out to say breakfast was ready. The kids scrabbled down from the bed in happy haste while Daniel walked back in and looked at Jack who was struggling to sit up so he could swing his legs over the bed. And his legs and feet, yup they were swollen and thanks to Vannas healing his knees weren’t giving under all the added weight of the baby.

“Breakfast in bed Jack?” Daniel asked sweetly.

Jack glared at his smirking husband before waving him over. Daniel moved to help Jack stand and they walked out to join the rest of the family. Ben was riding herd on the kids, making sure they didn’t swipe food from each other or take more than their fair share until Jack and Daniel were fed as well. Daniel helped Jack to sit down, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to the side of Jack’s neck in a warm comforting caress.

Ben handed Jack a plate of food, heavy with protein and light on carbs of any kind, Jack was probably lucky they were giving him one slice of toast.

And pie, completely out of the question.

Jack just enjoyed the meal, letting it nourish not only him but Malachi as well. Daniel smiled over at Jack who just smiled back before speaking, “So we named your little brother.”

“Malachi Asher, we know,” All four children responded in creepy ghost-haunting unison. Johnny was grinning and Jack knew that he would have said it out loud as well if he could.

Jack just shook his head, “Flipping mind readers,” he said with a smile.

“It’s a perfect name for him Daddy,” Zada told her other father.

“Hey now, what about me?” Jack asked with false offense.

Zada giggled seeing right through his ruse, “Daddy was writing down names for weeks after we found out Malachi was a boy. He was trying to remember the origins and meaning of the names. We love it and you are the smartest Papa around for listening to Daddy.”

Daniel snorted but said nothing, sticking to writing in his journal. Jack looked at his daughter and smiled at her gently, “Yeah baby, you got me there but do you know that is was Papa’s idea to get married and to have you guys, I had to convince your Daddy it would be a good idea, that we could be good parents.”

“You are the best parents,” Zale whispered but he didn’t speak with an infectious smile as he did most of the time. He was sometimes still somber and quiet, Daniel and Jack were having him speak to Erica once or twice a week, to help him work through everything, in fact all the kids were seeing the healer and so were Jack and Daniel.

Daniel just leaned across the table and took his son’s hand gently, giving it a squeeze. He spoke, “That’s just because we have the best kids ever. Malachi is going to be a wonderful edition but thankfully you guys are getting old enough to take care of yourselves sometimes because Papa and I are going to he hopping with a new baby.”

Zale nodded and squeezed Daniel’s hand a little before releasing it to go back to finishing his breakfast. Zale and Zada were taking defensive training classes here in the castle with the royal children, so was Greer who tended to stay within his family’s apartment now. Jack was pleased to see the other boy figuring out that Johnny’s bond couldn’t be the only think in the world for either of them. Plus here in the apartment, they did not have room for another child. It was going to be hard if the new house wasn’t up before the baby was born and they were speeding towards the date when Erica would perform her magical birthing. Jack knew they were just waiting for Malachi to be ready to get him out.

About a week after the fire, everything had been torn down, demoed to the foundation then rebuilding had begun quickly after that. Daniel and Jack decided to make the best of the situation so they were having a three story built in the same place, the offices, kitchen, living room and dining area all on the first floor. The second floor would consist of the master bedroom and bath as well as two smaller bedrooms which were saved for Johnny and Malachi for obvious reasons, the youngest Jackson-O’Neill still had nightmares and Daniel hated having to run upstairs to find the screaming child to comfort him. The top floor would have bedrooms for Zale, the twins in a larger bedroom and Zada as well as two bathrooms. Ben was taking one of the offices on the first floor which was going to end up being a spare bedroom. The living room seating would also double as two more beds, something that Sam had grabbed a couple of Vannas on to create. Jack still had a hard time thinking about the life he had today compared to the one who had over a decade before. There was no way he would have ever believed someone if they told him in ten years he would be blissfully married to sneezing, obnoxious know-it-all Dr. Jackson and he would not only have five children with the other man but also be carrying the sixth through a strange confluence of events. He couldn’t be sorry for any of it, he was happy and he’d honestly thought he would have to learn to just hate himself a little less; happiness had never been in the picture for Jack, not after Charlie. Daniel brought Jack back from the brink, brought him to life and taught him that moving on did not make him miss Charlie any less and that had been especially true with Zale but it was better now that he was past the age when Charlie was killed. He loved his first son, always would but it did not keep him from loving the family he had now.

“Papa, we have to go to our lessons,” Zale said bringing Jack’s attention up just in time for Zale and Zada to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. Daniel walked the two eldest to the door where their books and weapons were sitting. They were powerful kids, magically speaking, so they were getting magical and physical training from some of the royal family, as well as a few others depending on who was available. Adrian trained them a lot of the time, but mostly the old friend of the family, the Greer brothers, trained with the twins most days. Akina, William and Erica were the best magical trainers because they shared awakened Magis like Zale and Zada had so whenever those three were available for lessons, they would just stop by and swipe the twins. Claire was able to heal, it was getting stronger everyday but she was still too young to be doing too much, she was constantly buddying up to Elle who was helping to teach their daughter the ropes. Janet, as always was quiet unless she was around animals, which they had learned she could communicate with. Janet told Jack and Daniel in no uncertain terms, she was more intrigued (Daniel’s daughter, duh) by animals than she was by humans, which is why she didn’t feel the need to talk a lot with them. She was a chatterbox with Claire so they weren’t too worried. The girls were actually the least traumatized by everything that’s happened, they were never a part of Desire’s scheming to get Zada, she didn’t seem to care about them which of course might lead to some problems down the line but they seemed to be doing well in light of everything.

And Johnny was finding himself without Greer, sticking close to Jack and Daniel and his siblings and learning how to fight and develop his defensive abilities as well as how to talk through the fears constantly attached to his visions.

“Jack, I’m going to talk to Akina about the sisters today,” Daniel whispered, looking over at Janet and Claire who were still eating at the table. Johnny had already finished and headed to the living area to play.

“Why?” Jack asked.

Daniel sighed, “The hearing is coming up and they are going to do everything in their power to get out of this. They are going to do what they can to hurt us.”

“Girls, finish up and go play with your brother please. Keep him out of the books please,” Jack said and Janet and Claire nodded and headed out of the kitchen, stopping by the small kitchen area to dump their plates and eating utensils next to the sink. Johnny was learning how to read and he was voracious about it, another aspect of communication for him. He still used sign language sometimes, with Greer and with his siblings and Daniel. Jack knew a little but he’d always loved communicating through the simplicity of emotions with Johnny, which is something he’d done since he was a baby.

Ben sat back at the table and Jack looked at him, frowning at his father. Ben just shook his head, “I’m not your child to boss around.”

“No but is this really your business?” Jack asked as gently as he could.

“This is my son, you Jack. That makes it my business, not to mention you are pregnant, “Ben paused and heaved a sigh, “That’s so weird.” He shook off the reaction after a moment and continued, “You cannot fight back and Daniel needs to have information about what you both are up against and I am not equipped to fight but I can be here with you, if you’ll let me.”

Daniel shared a look with Jack, one that clearly said ‘leave him be’ so Jack threw his hands up in surrender before he shifted on the chair and placed his arms over the top of his distended stomach where Malachi was finally resting. The kid was clearly a foodie, only calming down when Jack was finished eating these days.

“Daniel, I don’t think you should go anywhere near those women. For one thing, if they put their hands on you they could infect you again. We could end up fighting and at odds with each other and I need you to be with me in this, its too close to the due date now.”

“Only person putting their hands on someone is going to be me, when I kill them,” Daniel growled.

Jack slapped a hand over his face, “That’s the other reason I don’t want you anywhere near them,” he groaned the words into his hand.

Daniel just snorted in answer, Jack was sure if Daniel did get away with killing one of the twins he would truly get away with it, Akina wouldn’t punish him for it because in this world retribution sometimes took the form of killing and at this point Akina would be hard pressed to even scold Daniel for what he wants to do to them. She was having a hard enough time with other people, her people, calling for Lust and Desire’s execution because they were using their powers to hurt people. In the ways of the Vannas, such transgressions would have meant immediate banishment or death. Akina was trying to see themselves out of such ideas but it was hard for her.

“Jack, I am not going to kill anyone today. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Daniel asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter just behind Jack. The very big and uncomfortably General had to take several extra minutes to spin himself around so he could look at Daniel, hoping to gage what his mood was which had become more difficult in the past weeks.

Now, he was serious and not joking. He was not speaking with hyperbole, Daniel Jackson: Peacemaker and lover of every thing on the planet as well as all the others in the vast darkness of space, wanted to do brutal harm to another, to kill to protect those he loved.

Jack didn’t know for sure what to do with that. He sighed heavily, “Please don’t kill them Daniel. I don’t want to have to explain to all of our children that their bio-moms, no matter how stupid and untrustworthy they are, are gone because their beloved Daddy killed them.”

“Zale had to kill that man because I chose not to do it,” Daniel whispered.

Jack winced at that visceral truth, something he hadn’t wanted to think about after it all happened. All he’d thought about, acted on was making sure that Zale knew that sometimes killing meant saving loved ones and family. Jack had had to kill more times than he could count and that was for the sake of his country, now he made choices and he’d told Zale that he needed to learn to let it go, to not let it hurt him so much but here was the cold truth of Daniel’s believed failure, that he’d failed their sons.

Jack didn’t have time to respond because suddenly Daniel was rushing out of the kitchen and Jack couldn’t get up thanks to the baby throwing off his center of gravity and balance. He grumbled and groaned when his Pop helped him stand only to hear the front door open and close behind Daniel, leaving the panting soldier standing in the living room with no ability to go chasing after his husband, to reassure him. Jack wasn’t allowed out of the apartment.

“Zada, when you guys head to your training, will you send Erica to see me,” he asked before he turned towards one of the couches and settled himself into its comfortable softness with a sigh, knowing with overwhelming annoyance he was just going to have to get back up when he would undoubtedly need to pee. For now though, he was tired again which was apparently the way of his world anymore. He would just have to see if Daniel killed anyone today and if he was willing to talk when he got back.

Zada walked over and pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead before she and her brother walked out of the room. Jack closed his eyes and just let himself drift, he could hear his father walking around the room, moving from area to area. Jack didn’t really care what his father was doing, as long as Jack wasn’t alone. Adrian would be here soon and if Erica was here then no one was going to try anything funny with Jack and Malachi. At this point, it was only to protect his child that Jack could live with the protectiveness of all the close friends and family. Jack needed to stay alive, not just for Malachi but for Daniel and the kids as well and that meant he would just have to be the freaking damsel this time.

“Jack?” Ben called and Jack opened his eyes to see Erica smiling down at him as she slipped a gentle hand down to rest on his stomach.

“You are tired,” she said.

“Duh,” Jack griped.

Erica chuckled, “You’re both doing okay it seems. The exhaustion is just normal third trimester stuff. Is this why you sent for me?”

Jack shook his head, “I’m worried about Daniel and I am figuring out that he’s changing and I don’t know if I can deal with all this. I love Daniel so much and watching him change and he’s so ready to kill the girls, he’s devastated about Zale and he’s so distant. I need some advice here.”

Erica sat down next to Jack during his mini-rant, tucking herself next to his side with her hand still pressed to his stomach, soothing Malachi with her powers. Jack had gotten used to the healers touching him since he conceived Malachi, they were always taking his ‘temperature’. She smiled, “Tell me more Jack and we shall figure this out.

So Jack did.


	25. Truth of Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel confronts Akina, sees an old friend and figures a little something out in the meantime.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Truth of Failure**

Daniel tried to shake off what he and Jack talked about before he fearfully just ran away from Jack. He should be able to talk to his husband about the fears he was dealing with. He didn’t know what to do about how he felt about Zale, that he felt he failed his son. He needed to do something to make sure Lust and Desire couldn’t do the same thing.

He walked down the stairs, nodding to a few of his language students and walked over to the throne room doors and heaved the heavy door open and walked into the bustling hall that in a lot of ways was the community of the Valley. People came here to speak to Akina, eat together and the children played together here. Daniel knew this is where he would normally find Akina and when he glanced around the room, he found her playing in the kid’s corner with her little ones.

Daniel walked over to her and stood, waiting for her to acknowledge him. He didn’t have to wait long before she looked up and smiled, “Daniel?”

“Lust and Desire? What’s happening with them?”

Akina sighed, whispered something to her daughter and stood, following Daniel as he walked away so they could get some privacy. “Now Daniel,” she soothed gently trying to place a hand on his arm.

Daniel pulled his hand away, and noticed that under the skin tingle he got whenever Akina’s counterpart, Zara, was playing with his emotions, “I have asked you repeatedly not to do that,” Daniel griped.

“Zara, Daniel’s not going to hurt me. Hurt Lust and Desire maybe, not me,” she whispered. Daniel was used to people having one-sided conversations around him with the telepathy and so on. “Daniel the reason I have not shared more about the proceedings with the sisters is because I know how you feel.”

“Do you really?” Daniel asked, heaving a sigh and releasing as much of the anger and bitterness he seemed to be constantly choking on these days, “I failed my son, I didn’t destroy the threat. We didn’t make sure that Desire and Lust stayed away and because of that, Jack almost died, we lost our house and Johnny was kidnapped and hurt.”

Akina nodded, “I understand all of that Daniel but I cannot allow you to take their lives. I do not say this to protect them, but to protect you. Daniel, think about how you felt after you almost killed the man who hurt Johnny, think about how Zale feels right now after killing the kidnapper. Do not do this to yourself, to Jack and your family.”

“I am not going to watch them get hurt because you don’t want to lose the me that everyone has to protect all the time. I know Jack is worried, we’re all worried and Lust has proven that she is willing to destroy our lives, to steal our sons. Desire cursed Jack, made a child out of the two of us just to turn it into a way to tear Jack and I apart; she did it to kill a baby and Jack. The only reason Jack and Malachi are alive right now is I became what I needed to, to make sure they survive. I became a warrior and now everyone is worried and concerned, this side of me disturbs Jack even though he wasn’t before the pregnancy. I don’t like becoming this different person either but I will do what I have to and keep my family safe.”

Akina sighed, gripping his hand gently again and this time Daniel didn’t pull away. “They will be punished for what they did but I will not see more death from this situation. I do not believe Zale and Zada, and the rest of your children would not want to see you do this. I cannot believe they would wish for this.”

That was one of the hardest things about all this; he knew he might not be able to explain to his children why he was doing this, why he _had_ to do this. He didn’t understand why Jack had such a problem with this, the retired soldier had on more than one occasion killed someone because he or she posed a threat to the team. Jack was always the shoot first, think second kind of guy and now that Daniel believed in the same concept, now it wasn’t okay?

Akina released him, “Daniel, go for a walk or something. Go and think on everything that has happened and is happening right now. Think about your husband and your children and the kind of partner and parent you want to be. Think about Malachi, I love that name by the way its beautiful, and what kind of life you want him to grow up.”

Daniel nodded but glared a little at the woman, “We need to be there when they are sent away, at least I do. We need to know what assurance we are going to have if you aren’t willing to get rid of them.”

Akina nodded then shoved him away. Daniel did as she requested, he left the castle and started walking around the world they’d been a part of for the last twelve years, they had found love in each other here and had a family here. Sure, they had hard times but there were so many good times to go along with that.

Daniel took a deep breath then picked up his speed. He used to jog and still did when he had time so the rhythm was easy to fall into and he just felt what his body told him, when to slow and when to speed up. He listened and felt the beat of his heart and the pulse of his blood in his viens. He used the physicality of the exercise to clear his mind, strip him of the anger and fear, the uncertainty that Daniel had felt so much of on the past year or two. Ever since they went back in time, it seemed like they’d been tested over and over but then he thought about how they had come through all those things, they loved each other and did what they had to do to stay together and stay loving and present in their marriage and in the children’s lives.

Lust and Desire’s death would not keep bad things from happening, Daniel knew that and he knew the idea of killing them would assuage those fears Daniel felt was ridiculous and inaccurate. He knew all those things but after feeling as though he’d failed his eldest son, everything he was capable of and turning into had been called into question to be scrutinized.

Daniel had found himself wanting.

Johnny had been stabbed in direct result of Daniel fighting with a Vannas, he’d done what he had to but then Johnny had gotten involved and Daniel couldn’t protect him. Johnny had been kidnapped and now Zale was dealing with being a killer, even in self-defense, it was something the sweet boy had serious problems with. Daniel and Zale were not born to this world of fighting; Zada was more like her Papa in that way. She was pragmatic about things a ten year old shouldn’t have to be pragmatic about but at least it meant she was a little better equipped to deal with it if and when it happens.

All those thoughts and feelings raced through him as he ran, through the main roads of the village and cutting off towards the arena and kept going, heading for the peace and distance of the forest. It was there that he could scream and shout to the world and work through all the things that were wrapped up inside him, warping his perception and hurting his sense of self. He knew he couldn’t be the man he was in the beginning, the weak scientist that needed help learning how to hold a gun and he hadn’t been that by the time they were thrown into this time and Daniel had done what he needed to do to prove he would not be a willing victim, that he would fight and win. Did that need to become everything? He didn’t know, and he hoped not.

Soon the denseness of the forest was enough to obscure the village’s presence so Daniel slowed to a stop, his breathing rushing in and out, barely staying in his lungs long enough to actually feed his blood cells and after a few minutes it started to calm, thankfully spots were starting to appear in his vision. He fell to his knees and scrubbed his hands over his face, only to bring it away when he felt the dampness under his eyes. He released a sad chuckle and looked skyward.

“I have never truly known if I believe in something watching out for us in the universe. I still don’t but I do owe someone something, I need to get some of this out. I hate living in fear that these damn women are going to take my children. I don’t know what you think is right and wrong but how could it possibly be okay to hurt children in the journey to enlightment and the ending of life on this planet. I don’t know what the point of my parents was, I don’t understand why I had to see Sha’re to the grave in the process of my fucking journey. And now, to lose those things, to lose everything and go through a long stretch of time watching the man I love most in the world falter and die slowly, how could that be okay by any stretch of the imagination. So I still don’t know if I believe religion and spirituality is anything more than an important cultural stand point but I do not that my family is alive, Jack is alive and the baby is healthy, all those are good things. How do I let go of the bad?”

Daniel fell silent, hearing nothing and feeling nothing besides the relief in saying some of those things out loud. He had never truly be honest about his views of religion and God with anyone besides Jack, one of their many sleep overs on the living room floor before they were brought here and truly found each other. Jack had accepted it with a laugh, having been a lapsed Catholic who believed something but nothing like the church wanted him to believe. They’d never really discussed it since but here in this moment, Daniel still didn’t know but he wondered if he felt better because something was listening possibly or that he jus had to be honest about what he was thinking and feeling for once. He was opening himself instead of closing it off and hoping taking actions against the sister would somehow make him better.

“Daniel?” someone called and he turned, his hand going to his lower back then realized is was Vane. Daniel hadn’t seen him in a long time, he did not have a good reliationship with his half brother Adrian and since the other brother stayed at Daniel’s house Vane rarely made an appearance. Daniel kept his hand on his dagger but straightened.

“What are you doing on the island?” Daniel asked.

“I am taking Lust and Desire, I sensed you nearby and figured I would be assured that you are safe and out in the middle of the forest of your own free will.”

“You’re taking the sisters? What are you going to do to them?” Daniel asked.

“I will get them off the island, disempower them and keep them within my camp as I have done with all the Vannas who become Infidels, they have always been and will always be my responsibility despite my sister’s mistaken belief that she should somehow protect me from the destiny I have been given.”

“Destiny,” Daniel snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I heard you speaking to the world and nature all around, and yet you do not believe in a thing called destiny?”

“I speak out because I need clarity, I wish for proof of Destiny.”

Vane nodded, “I understand such a sentiment. Will you walk with me to the castle; I need to speak with my sister about her silence in this matter. I had to learn of Lust and Desire’s actions through the rumor mill. I should have been the first to know when they contacted you and Lust tried to force the bond.”

Daniel shrugged as they started walking back towards the world he’d left behind and Daniel sighed. They idea that Desire and Lust would lose their powers was equally distressing and a comfort to him, they wouldn’t be able to use those powers to hurt Daniel and his family but they also wouldn’t be able to use those powers to help others either. Desire’s ability to create a healthy womb in Jack was an amazing gift, something that would help women who are infertile or same-sex couples with the possibility of children.

“When you take their powers, what happens to their abilities? Are they just gone from this world?” Daniel asked slowly.

Vane shook his head, “Depends on how they are disempowered. If Dk or Adrina drink from them, it will kill them in the long run. If Akina takes the power, she can contain it and save it for someone who shares genes with the person being disempowered. The powers could be given to your children, they are the only ones able to carrying them.”

“Why?” Daniel asked, he’d heard so much about the Vannas abilities and world since they came here but this wasn’t something he’s ever talked to anyone about, disempowering a Vannas was not a punishment taken lightly to Akina’s people and so no one had ever talked about it, even in passing and not even about Vane’s Infidels.

“You know the powers of our people come to us because of a genetic link to a Magis, the beings that live within us,” Daniel nodded, he did know about that. “Well, as the connection and abilities are linked to families, only family can take on the power.”

“Like blood types,” Daniel responded. Vane just stared at him in confusion and Daniel laughed a little, “When someone is injured and are losing blood too quickly, sometimes a blood transfusion will give the healers a better chance of saving a life but there are different blood types and you cannot just take from anyone for someone.”

“I supposed but is that true of each family?”

Daniel shook his head, “No but it was just a loose comparison. What if my children never want the powers?”

“Then the contained ability will be held in a safe place for the day they may choose differently or their children after them.”

“I know that Zale and Zada were born with Awakened Magis because those powers were loose in the world, so it does happen?”

“Of course, the only contained abilities that Akina has access to are those who are disempowered and those who are dying and we have the ability to take the power before they fade from this world. It was surprising to learn that two such strong lines of Magis had never been born into a lineage here in the world, it is the only way they could have bonded with the Z-Twins.”

“You lost some of the Magis gods in your journey here right?” Daniel asked, remembering the stories and legends told by the Vannas.

“Yes, it is possible that Xylander and Sarafina traveled here with the rest but were unable to survive in their physical bodied but had enough power to remain, searching for a host to house them. Zada and Zale were perfect, had a lineage that had no power in it, leaving them open to the gods to come into them.”

“Could have asked first,” Daniel griped.

Vane laughed and spoke, “You understand that it not how it works.”

Daniel nodded and they continued in silence. Vane didn’t pick up the conversation and Daniel was still sucked into the thoughts of everything that he was working through. He didn’t know if he would ever tell the children that they had a legacy of power from their mothers, undoubtedly because of the Magis inside Zale and Zada, they wouldn’t be able to take on the powers left by their biological mothers but the twins and Johnny could choose someday to take them on but he would not be giving that choice to seven year olds and a six year old.

When Vane moved to walk to the throne room and away from Daniel, he stopped the other with a gentle hand on his arm. Vane stopped and looked down at Daniel’s hand like he didn’t understand why he was being touched. Daniel did not let it scare him away, “Will you please let me know what is happening and when with the sisters?”

“Of course Daniel, it is for you that I will do this.”

Daniel nodded and watched the other man walk towards the throne room before he walked back upstairs towards their room. He opened the door, looked around and found a curious lack of small people, “I’m home,” he called out.

Erica walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door open behind her and Daniel frowned at the other woman, “Where is everyone?”

“Johnny is spending some time with Greer and his siblings. Janet and Claire are under the watchful gaze of Elle and Ben is with some of them, I did not really catch where he was planning on going. Jack is resting.”

“Is he okay?” Daniel asked.

“He is doing just fine but I think you and Jack need to stop moving around each other about everything that has occurred. Talk it out and remember what you have always had in each other.”

Daniel nodded; he couldn’t be offended that Jack had talked to her. Jack had been sharing a lot of himself with Erica for years now, the woman was an incredible healer and did her part to get Jack and Daniel to work on their problems together instead of separately which they still sometimes had a tendency to attempt despite being partners and being married over ten years.

He waved as Erica walked out of the apartment and Daniel walked over to his bedroom door and opened it a little more, finding Jack laying on his side which he was prone to doing now that Malachi was almost done growing. Jack’s arm was tucked under his neck and head and Jack’s eyes were open, looking towards the door when Daniel walked in.

“Hi Jack,” he whispered as he walked all the way into the room.

“Daniel,” Jack returned crisply but Daniel had been with Jack long enough to know when the tone was attempting to hide pain and anger and it was there. Daniel walked over and grabbed a chair, pulling it up to the side of the bed, unsure if he was welcome in his own bed at the moment.

Jack’s brow rose in challenge at that.

“Jack I am not going to say sorry for thinking this was the only way, I am not going to apologize for becoming someone slightly different, if you can’t love me for the new person that I am then we have a much bigger problem.”

“Whoa whoa!” Jack interrupted and tried to sit up only to flop back down to the pillows. Daniel wanted to reach out and place a soothing hand on Jack’s stomach, on his side or something. He didn’t, still unsure of what Jack’s response might be. He didn’t think he couldn’t deal with the feeling of rejection if Jack pulled away. After Jack was done resettling himself, he reached out one hand and Daniel gratefully placed his palm into Jack’s open hand. Jack gripped his fingers gently and tugged until Daniel moved to the bed and tucked himself against Jack’s chest. Daniel moved his hand to rest on Jack’s stomach but stayed focused on Jack’s face. Jack was angry and upset and Daniel didn’t know what to try to do first. “I won’t stop loving you just because you are changing Daniel. I am worried that you are forcing this because you think its necessary, we can get through whatever is happening without killing the sisters.”

Daniel nodded, “I figured that out, talked to Akina and went for a run.”

“You went for a run? You haven’t done that in a while,” Jack said gently as he struggled to lift his hand to the side of Daniel’s neck in the awkward position he was in. Daniel took Jack’s hand and pressed it to his cheek, pressing a kiss to the soldier’s palm.

“I don’t know what to do with what happened Jack, I don’t know how to deal with the fact that Zale had to kill a man because I couldn’t do it. I had to watch someone drag our son away, and I watched you get sicker and sicker. I can’t keep standing by and watching while one of the people I love in the world is in danger and I didn’t do anything, couldn’t do anything to protect you or them.”

Jack scooted back on the bed then pulled Daniel down next to him, Daniel smiled as he pressed his head to the pillow next to Jack’s. Daniel moved his hand back to his husband’s belly, pleased when he could feel Malachi’s movement under the surface. “Daniel, do you think that I like watching you get kidnapped, killed, hurt, fucking molested by my brother and repeatedly hurt by my mother? Do you think I don’t feel like a failure to you and the kids?”

Daniel shook his head, “Jack you were always there and you always saved me and you have done everything in your power to keep our children safe.”

“And you are always here, taking care of me and the kids when we need you. You’re not a failure to me or to Zale or any of our children. Please Daniel, I hope you can keep that in mind and learn to forgive this.”

Daniel sighed, “Jack are you saying you finally forgave yourself about Charlie?” he asked gently. Jack jerked a little but didn’t pull away.

“You helped me figure that out Daniel, the kids helped me to learn to let go of everything with Charlie. Does it still hurt me? Do I still worry I could make such a mistake again, yes I do but I can be here for you and them without Charlie hanging over me all the time. Zale is not dead, Johnny is not dead and they are going to make it through this and so are you.”

Daniel sighed again, “As long as we’re together right?”

“Yeahsureyoubetcha,” Jack whispered and he leaned forward to press his lips to Daniel’s mouth and they shared a sweet and slow kiss. Daniel knew there was more to be discussed and they would. Right now though Daniel just sank into the kiss, feeling the tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He let everything go, stopped worrying about what was going to happen with the sisters and just stayed in that moment with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering, I have a spiritual relationship with a Higher Power of my own understanding, Canon Daniel has never spoken to believing one way or another and this is how that came out. He has only every spoken about religion in a distant study of culture kind of thing, yes he believes its important but does he actually believe? I don’t know. The point of that scene was not to question believing or not believing, I have had my life rocked by the loss of my Dad and my house in a fire, and it has caused me to question and wonder. I believe that would be similarly the case for Daniel as well. So I hope everyone understands that this is not my belief nor is it my purpose to seek to change any minds with that scene, just to share some of the mental stuff Daniel is going through and how he might question something as integral to life as faith. Thanks for reading and again no promotion or offense is intended.


	26. Coming to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-section day is here.

It only made sense for the Jackson-O’Neill to have several things come to a head all at the same time. That was just how life went for them sometimes. As it was, Jack’s ‘due date’ was coming faster it seemed and Vane had spent days talking to his sister Akina about what the sisters deserved for what they did to Jack and Daniel. It was decided that nothing would be done until Jack’s gestation came to an end because Desire was the only person who really understood what she’d done to him.

This was a decision that Daniel figured was for the best despite the fear he had that the girls would somehow find their way out and come after Jack and Daniel again, they would attack the kids again in some way but Jack and Malachi’s life was rightly more important and he had it on good authority that Akina and the Vannas would do anything to keep Jack and the baby safe.

Jack was having a hard time getting out of bed anymore, and Daniel helped him to the best of his ability but in the last week Jack wasn’t getting up unless he went to the bathroom. Daniel held a towel to the back of Jack’s neck when he vomited up quite a few of his meals these days.

Jack was fed up with feeling crappy and he demanded Erica do the C-section every time she came by, to which she laughed and said no every time. But today was the day and Jack was vibrating in the bed with excitement, looking pretty green around the gills with it but he was rubbing his hands together with glee. Daniel walked back over to the bed and pressed his lips to Jack’s forehead in a loving caress. He smiled against his husband’s forehead ad whispered into his skin, “You are so beautiful and our son is coming home to us today. You did such an amazing thing, keeping him alive all this time and I am so proud to call you mine.”

Jack nodded, dislodging Daniel as he bounced on their bed, “When is Erica coming?”

“Geez Jack, I’m having a romantic loving moment here and you aren’t even paying attention,” Daniel griped good-naturedly.

Jack laughed, a sound that made Daniel grin in response. Then the older man gripped Daniel’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss that lasted much longer than expected, Jack was in a good mood today. Daniel pressed himself to the side of the bed, the side of Jack and felt the heat of his husband press into his body. Daniel wanted to be with Jack, hadn’t been with him in months. They spent time together, they shared quiet moments together but they hadn’t made love in a long time. Daniel wanted to see Jack hold their son in his arms, and then he was going to rock their child to sleep before he took his husband to bed.

Jack moved his lips off of Daniel’s and pressed his forehead into Daniel’s temple. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and held him tightly, “She’s going to be here very soon and then you are going to hold our son in your arms.”

“Our son Daniel,” Jack said, a shimmer of tears in his eyes.

“I know love, he’s going to make an amazing addition to the rest of our brood.”

Jack grinned, “I swear, no more children after this, I am not going to be around long enough to see them all off to Magic College.”

Daniel chuckled at Jack’s words, “I know we hard a hard beginning with this. I know we didn’t make it through the beginning very nicely and that is only partially on the curse, I was scared and I wanted to destroy the Spark, no curse necessary but I’m glad you fought for him.”

Jack nodded, “I am going to be glad to get back to normal, this making a baby thing is weird.” Daniel shook his head, rolled his eyes at Jack’s words and watched as his wonderful spouse reach down and pressed a hand gently into where his pecs had started to fill with the milk deposits that would allow Jack to nurse Malachi for a while and Jack looked back to Daniel and sighed, shuddering a little like he was trying to hold back all the emotions in his head and heart, “I’m not going to be completely normal for a while longer. I don’t know how I feel about that, let alone you.”

Daniel pressed his hands gently to Jack’s cheeks and pressed his lips to Jack’s again for a quick kiss, he pressed Jack back on the bed and sat down next to him. Daniel pressed his fingertips into Jack’s neck and followed the lines of his beloved’s body and did press his hands into the fleshy pecs that Jack was so concerned about. Daniel knew everything about this was weird for both of them, he knew this was hard for Jack who needed to be the strong and masculine man of their relationship but Daniel couldn’t help but love Jack no matter what he looked like. So he pressed his hands into the fleshy mounds and tweaked a finger across the nipples, which were sensitive with the growth, and actually Jack’s nipples had been a hot zone for Daniel’s lover anyway. He pressed Jack down into the mattress gently and leaned down to press his mouth into Jack’s once more then whispered into his lips, “You are the love of my life Jack and I will love you no matter what. This,” Daniel paused and pressed into Jack’s chest again, “This is a gift, to be able to feed our child and nourish him. I couldn’t have a problem with this, you are so amazing and I love you so much. As soon as you and I have a minute alone, after baby Spark is sleeping and all of our children are tucked away in beds I am going to take my time proving that you are the most amazing man I could have ever have in my life.”

Jack smiled that goofy radiant Jack-smile and Daniel leaned down, pressing his hands down into the mattress next to Jack’s arms, locking him in and pressed his mouth to Jack’s again.

“Papa! Daddy!” Zada called out.

Jack groaned into Daniel’s lips, they both smiled and Daniel got up off the bed and let their daughter into the room. Jack watched from the bed and grinned like a maniac, trying to get off the bed when he found Erica was standing at the door as well.

“Calm down Jack, we are going to get your son out soon enough.”

Jack tried to sit up but his belly wasn’t making it easy for him, Zada ran over to the bed and pressed a sweet kiss to Jack’s cheek before she streaked back out of the room again. Daniel laughed at their beautiful daughter.

“Jack, I am going to teleport you to the clean room, keep you out of sight of people who do not need to know anything about this, you are going to feel a twist in your stomach but everything is going to be okay. Elle and Alec are going to be in the room with us and Daniel of course, and that’s it. Everyone else is going to have to wait. I will not take a chance with you and Malachi. Shall we go then?” she asked and Jack nodded, dopey smile still on his face.

Erica nodded to Daniel, placed a hand on Jack and then they were gone. Daniel rushed out of the bedroom, waved to the kids who were staying here with Adrian and DK as well as Ben.

“Good luck son,” Ben called out and Daniel was out the door and down the hall just in time to hear Jack shout.

Daniel gasped, slammed open the door in time to see Jack pressed back into the bed as he cried out in pain. Daniel rushed over and took Jack’s hand, rubbing his free hand over his husband’s head.

“What happened?” he demanded.

Erica shrugged, “He did not transition well in the teleporting, let us get him calm and start the procedure, it is the only way we can be sure they are both safe in the end.”

Daniel nodded and they went to work. All he could do was hold Jack close and keep him calm as Erica numbed Jack from the chest down. Daniel didn’t want to see so he just kept his eyes on Jack when Erica cut into his husband’s skin. He ignored the sounds it made and just talked to Jack who was panting, Daniel worked out the breathing exercises he’s mimicked in other birthing situations, the whole two of his life but it was enough along with the running commentary to keep Jack calm for the whole thing.

“Jack you are doing so well,” he crooned gently. He kept running his fingers gently through Jack’s short salt and pepper hair and just marveled at the man in front of him. “You did this, you were brave enough to not let go, and now we are going to have a new baby boy.  Just hold on a little longer,” Daniel said the last words over the weak gasp of pain from Jack. “Erica?”

“We are close Daniel, I am having trouble protecting the womb from disintegrating to quickly, I wished to maintain the integrity and learn from it. Without Desire we will never be able to replicate this ability.”

“Erica,” Daniel demanded gently, “Are you telling me that the possibility of replicating the womb is more important than my husband and child? I really hope you aren’t saying that because I will kick you out of this room and ask someone else to oversee his care.”

“Danny, I’ssokay,” Jack slurred.

“Just keep breathing love,” Daniel reminded as he glared at Erica who sighed and got her ass in gear. She made short work of removing the baby from the womb, which of course, from the sad sound the healer made clearly destroyed the womb as well. Daniel wasn’t as concerned about that, he wondered which of his daughters would end up take their mother’s power, to carry on the good Desire could have done without all the crazy mucking up the works. The only thing Daniel cared about was the baby’s safe delivery and Jack’s speedy recovery. As soon as Malachi was removed from the pouch, Elle and Alec walked over and immediately started the healing process. Jack was still panting a little but Daniel watched as the incision marks disappeared and the skin snapped back like the baby had never been inside of Jack, Daniel wondered again at the marvel of healers in the place. Sometimes it wasn’t enough, people still died but sometimes it saved their lives and protected them too.

Then, just as the healing was coming to an end, Erica walked back and she was holding the tiniest baby Daniel had ever seen, smaller than even Johnny or the girls. Daniel held out his arms and took the baby against his chest, jiggling the baby a little and focusing on the beauty before him. He pressed a gentle finger down the side of Malachi’s face and watched as the perfect little man squished his face at being bothered. Daniel was captivated and looked down at Jack and found him smiling up at Daniel. Alec and Erica helped Jack to sit up a little more, Daniel pressed down into the bed, avoiding the blood pool from the surgery. He pressed close and handed Malachi over to Jack who took him with a happy sigh and they all just laid there quietly together, amazed at their little Spark.


	27. Protecting the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the newest Jackson-O'Neill: Malachi Asher
> 
> and the Sisters! Again!!

Jack gingerly sat up on the bed, looking down at Malachi who was curled up in his arms, Daniel at his bedside and breathed in the new baby smell and smiled. He couldn’t help it, this was a weird miracle that he didn’t know how to truly process, not without the hormones surging through his veins. He knew as soon as the healing was completed, he was going to feel slightly different, Desire explained it a little; that the hormones of the magical pregnancy heightened some of his instincts and now they weren’t so apparent. It did not change the power of the love he felt for this little boy though.

There was a knock at the door; sounding way more harried than Jack figured was necessary. Erica walked over to the door and stuck her head out a little, there was a fury of whispers then Erica was slipping out the door, sharing a look with her spouse before she was gone.

“What’s going on?” Jack demanded.

Alec shrugged but said nothing. Jack didn’t like that, not when the baby was here and he was still tired and foggy. He tightened his hold on Malachi and the baby fussed, making the little noises babies make and squirmed in his arms. Daniel reached over and helped Jack to readjust.

“Jack, this isn’t about us right now, no matter what’s happening. You and baby are safe, okay?”

Jack nodded and leaned into Daniel’s chest, into his comforting presence and just stayed there. He looked down at Malachi again and whispered, “The kids need to meet him.”

Daniel nodded and kissed Jack’s head before he got up, “Be right back?”

Jack nodded and watched his partner walk out of the room and smiled, his other babies are about to meet their little brother. He settled back and closed his eyes, looking up only when the door opened again only to gasp as Alec hit the ground from whatever attack the girls initiated, Desire and Lust both walked into the room.

Jack tried to get off the bed, fighting between the need to hold and protect his son and needing two hands to fight.

“You have enough children,” Desire hissed. “Give us the baby or our children!”

“Stay away from my children!” Jack shouted, hoping someone was close behind the escaped prisoners. Seriously, how the hell did magical people have such a hard time with such simple things as keeping these sisters away from the people they want to hurt? He wondered why they were even out of their cells. The door opened again and Daniel came in with the children, they all rushed towards the bed while Jack was shaking his head. Daniel saw the look on Jack’s face and looked across the room where the sisters were standing and in the silence of sudden coldness and fear, Malachi cried out his little baby cry.

Jack was still struggling towards the far side of the bed but everything was still sore and he was so tired from the pregnancy and the C-section.

“You need to leave,” Zada said to her bio-mom and Lust.

“Zada, you can come with me, get to know what its like to grow up in a family where magic is not a strange and unwelcome thing?”

“Excuse me!” Daniel snapped but Zada just kept talking.

“Papa and Daddy have never treated us differently because we have powers, they taught us to not use them to make our lives easier. They taught us that we were perfect the way we are. You left us! You decided we were not good enough until you could no longer have children. We are you last chance for children, your only chance and that’s not love. Now leave!” Zada was screaming, shaking in fury and pained tears were slipping from her lashes. Jack wanted to hug his daughter so badly. Lust was facing Daniel, keeping him from coming closer to Jack and the baby. Malachi was whimpering in Jack’s arms at the shouting and tension in the room. Jack jiggled him gently, holding him close and trying to soothe him while keeping an eye on Zada who was walking towards Desire and Lust with her hands raised.

“Zada,” Daniel whispered, fear evident in his tone.

“You can walk away right now or suffer the consequences,” Zada said. She held her other hand up and suddenly Jack felt the bizarre break in air that indicated Zada had wrapped them up in a shield. Zada’s ability had grown strong in the past year.

“You wouldn’t hurt me, I’m your mother,” Desire said with conviction that honestly, Jack figured was foolhardy.

“You are the woman who made it possibly for my fathers to have me, that does not make you my mother,” Zada took a deep breath then looked back up at her mother her eyes dark and sad, “You are nothing to me, nothing but the woman who tried to kill my mother and my little brother, your sister is only the woman who tried to hurt my brother, steal Johnny and burned down our house!”

Jack kept whispering to Malachi while his daughter released all the fear and anguish she’d been feeling since everything started. Jack knew this was what it was like to be an O’Neill sometimes, to blow up when things keep going wrong and they didn’t have any way to truly come to terms with it. Jack was a hotheaded individual and so was his daughter. They would deal with her fallout and breakdown after this danger was gone and over with.

“I am not leaving without you or that baby,” Desire whispered and Zada shrugged. She placed her hand down on Desire’s stomach and there was nothing stopping the woman from flying backwards into the wall. Lust rushed forward and Zada repeated whatever she did to her mother and everyone rushed over to press close to Jack and Malachi on the bed. Jack reached he hand out and gripped Daniel’s hand. His husband helped to scoot him to the edge of the bed and Jack handed Malachi to Daniel before he stood up. Daniel held Malachi really close and Jack used Daniel’s other side to keep him standing even while his legs started shaking from the stress of standing. They watched as Desire struggled to stand and Zadal lifted the shield around her whole family again before she walked over to Desire, Daniel trying to grab and stop his daughter from going over there. Jack didn’t have the energy to try either, he just gripped Zale’s shoulder and tried to stay standing.

 _“She knows what to do, she can do this,”_ Johnny’s voice whispered into their minds and Jack didn’t have much choice other than to trust that Zada did indeed know what she was doing. He hoped that she wasn’t putting herself into unnecessary danger because he couldn’t protect her right now.

“You were given the chance to leave, you chose not to, I am sorry about this.” Zada reached out and pressed her hand against Desire’s forehead, the woman gasped as something magical started happening. Zada reached out her other hand and gestured to Janet and Claire. “Sisters, one of you must take what is given, Desire’s powers must go to one of you. Who will take it?” Zada asked, her voice changing to the other one, the one that Jack knew was the voice of Sarafina, her Magis. He didn’t know what she was talking about though.

“What powers? You can’t give Desire’s powers to Janet or Claire,” Jack’s voice was hoarse from disuse and pain and exhaustion.

Daniel shook his head at Jack, “The twins are the only ones capable of taking the powers but Zada, Vane said that there was a way to contain the power, find it.”

Zada/Sarafina shook her head, “I do not have a way to do this, I can move the power through me and into one or both of the twins or it will slip away forever.”

Jack and Daniel looked down at Janet and Claire; they nodded and walked towards their sister. Zada gripped even tighter to Desire while Lust shuddered next to her angry sister, terrified that she was next in line, which undoubtedly she was.

Jack pulled away from Daniel, realizing he could see this happening to his children, “Zada, stop this.”

“Papa,” Zada’s voice was scared and back to normal.

“Come on baby, you don’t have to do this. Let Akina and Vane deal with this, your little sisters are too young to take on a new power like this. Let this be done baby, don’t do something you are going to hate yourself for.”

Zada started shaking and Jack trudged slowly across the room and took his daughter’s shoulder gently and tugged her back. Desire fell back when Zada’s hand dropped away from her and Akina and Vane finally made an appearance, running in the room.

“It’s about time, you missed all the freaking fun!” Jack groused just before he tumbled to his knees and Erica rushed over to him as well as Zada and Zale. They helped him back into the bed and Jack pulled his daughter up close, “I know what its like baby girl, to be so angry and to want to hurt someone for hurting our family. I know what its like to want to destroy someone else for the damage they have done, let it go baby girl.”

Zada tucked herself into Jack’s body and he wrapped her up in his arms as she sobbed. She just slumped into his arms and soon the rest of the kids and Daniel joined them. Jack listened as his daughter fell apart, listened to the sounds of Akina and Vane took the sisters out of the room and when Daniel spoke up.

“Akina, disempower them now. Jack and our little Spark is safe, do it now before anything else possibly happens.”

“Do you wish for the magic to be saved for your children?” Akina asked.

“Please,” Daniel said, his voice breaking a little and Jack reached out to find his husband’s hand, “It’s going to be the only thing they ever have of their mothers. This is over, get them away from us now.”

Akina whispered, “It shall be done.”

Then they were left in the quietness of the room, only disturbed by Malachi’s cooing and little snuffling sounds that made Jack love him even more, and Zada’s sobs. Zale was quietly crying, pressing close to his sister and the twins were uncertain and Johnny was pressed close to Daniel’s side and Jack’s back.

Jack couldn’t help but love these moments when they climbed into the biggest bed they could find and just stayed close. Jack had never known he would ever want that and now he couldn’t go a day with the sweet loving hugs and kisses from his sweet little boys and girls.

And they made it here together without seeing more death; Zada didn’t have to do what she wanted to do. Zale would have to move on from what happened but his little girl didn’t have to kill her birth mother to protect them. He can be thankful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to the end of this story, if anyone has any cool ideas for the next book message me.


	28. Resettled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family fluff and some intimacy reclaimed by the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some slight 'breast play' as part of the spell that Desire put on Jack was that he would also be able to sustain the baby after birth. The sex isn't truly about sex in this chapter, its about acceptance and love, I hope that you enjoy.

Daniel watched as Jack was resettled into their bed in the apartment. He was holding Malachi in his arms and loving every second of it. He waited until Jack was done shifting and moving, he looked around the bed and smiled when all the kids climbed up and into the bed but they left a place close to Jack for Daniel who moved to sit down as well. Zada was wrapped up in her father’s side and the rest of the kids were around them. Daniel kept Malachi tucked close and Johnny was tucked on his other side. Daniel leaned down, didn’t care how uncomfortable it was and kissed Jack on the head. He knew Jack was fading and he was going to let him sleep and the kids too but for now he was going to sit with his family.

“Daniel,” Jack whispered.

“Yeah Jack?” Daniel returned just as quiet. Janet and Claire were already asleep.

“I love you, I love our children and I am glad Zada didn’t have to do anything she didn’t need to do.”

Daniel smiled, “I love you too Jack, we’re going to be okay.”

“I am going to sleep now, does Malachi need anything?”

Daniel looked down at their beautiful baby boy, “No, he’s just sleeping.”

“K, I’m going to sleep and I love you. Keep him safe.”

“Of course,” Daniel whispered. Jack fell asleep soon after that. Daniel stood up, tucking Johnny next to his Papa before heading to the door. Ben was sleeping in the second bedroom since everyone understood that the children were going to be in bed with their parents tonight. Daniel walked down the stairs and towards the throne room. He walked through the open door and walked straight to Akina who cooed at the sight of Malachi in his arms before saying simply, “We waited for you, shall it be done now?”

Daniel nodded and even though Akina held her hands out expectantly, Daniel tightened his grip on the sleeping infant. There was no way he was handing this child to anyone other than Jack, possibly Adrian who was the Godfather. Akina shrugged and they walked out of the room and headed towards one of the rooms downstairs, Akina walked out of the empty room and returned several moments later with Lust. Vane was there as well and they didn’t take any time at all. Akina pressed her hand into the center of Lust’s chest then after a few minutes, there was a shimmer of light coming off of the woman and then when it was over, she looked like the light was turned off from within. Daniel wondered what it was like to lose the power like that, lose something that she’d been born with. He hated that it had come to this but Daniel knew there was no other way but he couldn’t imagine doing this to his children, their powers were annoying and complicated but it was a part of them.

Lust was crying, her face was down and she was shuddering. Akina stood as Vane removed Lust from the room. Akina held out her hand and there was a small vial holding a light pink vapor. Akina slipped it into Daniel’s pocket, “It has Lust’s name on it, and only Johnny can take it in. Next is Desire, are you ready?”

Daniel nodded.

Vane walked back in and Desire focused immediately on Malachi in Daniel’s arms. She jerked forward a little, her eyes narrowed, “You will be here to see them take everything from me. You have Jack, you have the child and we are losing our powers. You win this battle and there is nothing more I can do.”

Daniel sighed, “I am here to be sure the punishment you deserve is doled out and you can no longer hurt my family.”

Vane pushed Desire to her knees and there was nothing to stop Akina from pressing her hand to Desire and she started repeated the process. Desire glared at Akina the whole time and it seemed like it took so much longer to finish. Desire was fighting the process, Daniel could tell but Akina was too strong and had the focus she needed to accomplish the task. When it was over finally Desire cried out and it turned into a growl half way through. She tried to lunge up from the ground but Vane was there to grab her and pull her out of the room. Akina stood and turned towards Daniel and the small vial had a purple vapor inside it. There was nothing spectacular about it, something so small but it was a part of Desire, it was the only thing the girls would ever have from their mother. Akina gently placed the other vial in his pocket.

“They will be removed from the island in the next hour, go back to your beloved and exhausted husband and your beautiful children. Be together tonight because tomorrow you need to get ready to get out of the castle.”

Daniel frowned, “What?”

“Your home is ready, with a little magical help of course. It is safer now, protected against magical attacks, your baby is going to be safe there. It will be important because Malachi has no powers.”

Daniel looked at her, “How would you know that?”

“Erica could sense that he does not carrying any powers, he will be unique just like you and Jack but he is going to need protection that the others didn’t really need.”

Daniel nodded and smiled a little; Jack was going to enjoy having a son who wasn’t all wrapped up in the powers and everything. Though they’d gotten used to the powers and Daniel would have to make sure he didn’t treat any of the children different because Malachi was unique within this family, the only one related to Daniel and Jack, the only one without powers just like Daniel and Jack.

“We’re going to be okay Akina, thank you for getting us here.” Daniel spoke gently and then he pressed a hand into Akina’s shoulder before he walked past her and back up to the room. He walked back to the bedroom again and found Jack and everyone still sleeping so he walked over to the rocking chair and settled into it.

“I know you don’t know it right now little Spark but you are a gift to everyone in this room. You are going to be loved and adored by your siblings and your Papa and me. You are going to be a wonderful addition to our family and I know you came to us in a completely strange way but that doesn’t matter now. God I love your Papa so much Malachi and you are a part of us both.”

He fell silent and kept rocking the baby for a little while and though he couldn’t feel what Malachi was feeling, it didn’t change the amazing feeling of holding him for a little longer. Then finally he changed the baby’s diaper and placed him in the crib next to the bed and he climbed into the bed. It was easy to curl into Jack and the kids and easily slip into a light sleep.

For the first time in months, they were all safe and together and there was nothing in the background making Daniel nervous and neurotic. He was just a husband and a father and that was always enough.

 

Sometime later, after a restful sleep Daniel woke up to find Jack wasn’t in the bed next to him. The kids weren’t in the room and Daniel turned over and sighed a little with a smile when he found Jack sitting in the rocking chair and he was feeding Malachi. Daniel watched Jack’s face, despite the look of awkwardness there was also this amazing love and awe scrawled all over Jack’s face. Jack’s pectorals were only slightly fattier with the milk pouches that Erica and Desire had made possible and much like a woman, they would dry up and return to normal for Jack when he no longer needed them. He sat up in the bed and Jack’s eyes skidded away from their son and the flush of embarrassment rose in his cheeks and across his upper chest.

“Don’t worry love, I couldn’t love you more if I tried.”

Jack smiled, “He’s amazing isn’t he Danny?”

“Yeah Jack, he’s our little Spark.”

“Are you going to call him that for the rest of his life?” Jack asked with a chuckle.

Daniel smiled, “That’s what he is.”

“Yeah,” Jack whispered. Soon Malachi was done feeding from both sides and Jack burped their little boy before Jack slipped the child back into his crib before he walked back to the side of the bed and Daniel moved enough for Jack to slide into the bed. Daniel turned over and pressed his chest into Jack’s side and reveled in the joy of having Jack in a bed and they were mostly alone. Malachi was sleeping and the rest of the kids weren’t here, possibly relocated to their bedroom and the living room. Daniel pressed his hands gently into Jack’s shoulders and upper back. Jack groaned into the contact and Daniel moved to slip the robe from his shoulders and down his arms. Jack almost stopped him but Daniel just pressed gentle kisses to Jack’s bare shoulder. “I want to see you Jack, all of you.”

Jack muttered something under his breath and pressed his face into the pillows. Daniel didn’t ask Jack to repeat whatever he’d said; he just focused on unclothing the older man. Daniel reached across the bed to find some lotion and started rubbing into Jack’s skin, across the shoulders and down his back and into the lower back and above the buttocks. Jack sighed and moaned gently at the sensation, Daniel could feel the tension leaking out of Jack’s body and he smiled. Then he pulled off Jack’s boxers and made the older man flip over. He didn’t want to, pushing against Daniel’s gentle pressure but Daniel was insistent. Jack finally flipped and Daniel looked up and down Jack’s body and immediately started rubbing his feet, legs, hands and arms. Daniel took his time rubbing lotion into Jack’s newly tight and healed stomach and up to his milk filled pectorals, he didn’t think he could call them breasts out loud because Jack was uncomfortable about it. Daniel didn’t see anything unattractive on his lover so he showed him with his hands, then his lips and his tongue. He used his fingers to tweak Jack’s nipples, causing Jack to gasp and moan. The distention of the milk had made them more sensitive. Daniel smiled at the thought before he leaned down and pressed his mouth to the nipple and sucked, receive a little of the milk and Jack tried to push him away.

“Danny,” Jack muttered, his voice shaking with embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed Jack, you are my Jack and you are always going to be the most attractive thing on two legs to me. It is more so now after you gave us our son.”

Jack nodded but he didn’t look very convinced.

“What do you want Colonel? How can I bring you pleasure?”

“Will you just touch me Daniel, I am still so tired. I just want to be touched by you, please?”

Daniel smiled, leaned down and continued his exploration of Jack’s body. He pressed lotion into his hand before leaning down and gripped Jack’s hard erection and stroked up and down slowly. Jack threw his head back slightly and moaned quietly. Daniel continued his motion before bringing his head down and pressed his mouth back to Jack’s stomach and back up to his chest and throat, finally making it to his mouth. Jack groaned into Daniel’s kiss while he quickened his strokes and then with his eyes squeezed shut and a whimper into Daniel’s mouth Jack came and Daniel slowed his strokes and helped Jack back down from the quick rise and fall of orgasm. Daniel pressed his hand against his own hard erection and tried to relieve some of the pressure. He just watched as Jack came down, pressing his forehead to Jack’s cheek. He didn’t need to come right now; this was about Jack knowing he was still loved and desirable. Daniel didn’t need anything right now, he could go and take a moment in the shower.

“Danny please,” Jack whispered as he fumbled for Daniel’s sweats. Daniel wouldn’t let Jack get beneath his pants.

“Jack this is about you love, I don’t need to come right now.”

“I want you to, I want you to be with me.”

“Jack, I can’t right now, I want to be inside you and you’re tired. That’s not what this is about.”

Jack pressed a hand to Daniel’s cheek and brought him down for a kiss. Daniel went willingly, then pulled Daniel close into his side for a second then Jack flipped over on his other side so his back was facing Daniel’s front then he reached down and jerked Daniel’s pants down just enough to release his still straining erection from his pants. “Jack!” Daniel whispered sharply.

“Daniel, just put your cock between my legs, come for me. You’re right, I can’t do sex right now but I can be here for you in this.”

Daniel shuddered at the thought, pressing his erection between the warmth of Jack’s thighs, close enough to rub against Jack’s balls and the little hairs would slide against him and create another feedback of pleasure, they hadn’t done this in a long time. Daniel rushed to pour some lotion into his palm and spread it onto his cock, his hands shaking a little from the pleasure. Then he pressed between Jack’s legs, wrapped a hand around Jack’s hips and started moving. He moaned immediately at the warmth of his lover’s thighs holding him close and just fell into the pleasure of being with Jack again. He pressed his mouth into the back of Jack’s neck, his teeth nipping at the skin there as he rose quickly to the precipice, it had been too long and watching Jack come had been too much for Daniel. Nothing was going to keep him from coming quick and dirty. Jack turned his head just enough to press his mouth into Daniel’s just as he came and squeezed Jack’s body close to his. He heaved a couple of heavy breaths into Jack’s throat while his tired husband gripped him closely.

They breathed together, coming down from the passionate heights before Daniel got up from the bed and helped Jack up and they both walked to the bathroom and got into the shower for a quick rinse off. Daniel helped Jack wash off and did it for himself as well before he wrapped a towel around Jack in the bathroom and Daniel walked back to the bedroom and changed the sheets. Jack rejoined him a minute later and climbed back into bed with Daniel right behind him. Daniel spent the time rubbing his fingers through Jack’s hair gently and he just let Jack fade into restful sleep. They were going home soon but for now the most important thing was letting Jack sleep. When that happened Daniel rose from the bed, checked Malachi and walked back out of the living room and kitchen to start breakfast. Ben was sleeping on the couch and Johnny and Zale were on the floor, sleeping close to each other on pillows and blankets making a fort. Daniel was sure the girls were in the other bedroom but he walked over and opened the door just to be sure. Janet and Claire were sleeping but Zada was sitting in the window seat.

“Hey love, you want to come help me in the kitchen?”

She nodded and followed him into the kitchen and they started cooking their normal breakfast for the family. Daniel watched his daughter as she quietly worked close to him then he stopped and turned towards her fully. He stopped her, pulled her in close and kissed her forehead, “What’s up baby girl?”

“You have a child now that is yours and Papa’s, and me and Zale have done some awful things, made huge mistakes. You still going to love Johnny and me? Papa still going to love the twins and Zale in the same way?”

Daniel frowned, “Baby girl, you are my daughter. Malachi is my sixth child, not my fourth. I will always fight for you as hard as I do for Zale and the girls because I love you so much. You have to know that right?” he asked her gently.

Zada looked at him with those chocolate brown eyes, so much like Jack and Daniel reached out and took her into his arms. “I believe you Daddy, Sarafina worries for me especially after Papa stopped me from ending Desire’s ability to hurt us.”

“Baby girl, you don’t have to protect us, we should be protecting you. You should have the chance to be a little girl, please don’t give that up without a fight.”

Zada nodded into his neck, “Can we go back to playing games in the back yard and less fighting, less magic lessons then? Just a little.”

Daniel smiled, kissed his daughter’s head, “Of course baby.”

They went back to cooking and soon the smell of cooking eggs and meat started waking everyone, except for Malachi and Jack. Daniel had every intention of letting his beloved sleep the day through until they were ready to go home. They ate breakfast, going back to some of their family traditions of speaking a little in different languages at the breakfast table and talking about what they were doing with their day. Daniel saved some food for Jack, placing it inside the cooling unit before he walked back to the bedroom when he could hear Malachi fussing a little. He pushed open the door as Jack started getting up from the bed; Daniel motioned for him to stay there. Daniel walked over and lifted his son from the crib. He felt the little boys diaper, pressed him back into his bed long enough to change him, “Okay, Papa’s waiting for you little Spark.” Daniel whispered the words, pressing his nose into the baby’s head before he walked over and handed the baby to Jack who pushed his robe off to feed Malachi easily. Daniel pressed a gentle kiss to Jack’s head, “You want some breakfast?”

Jack was watching their son feed but he nodded a little with that dazed awe-filled expression on his face again, “Can I eat in here today?”

“Of course Jack, you had a baby yesterday. You don’t have to ask me to take it easy. You think you’ll be up for checking out the new house today?”

“Yeah,” Jack whispered and Daniel turned back to retrieve Jack’s breakfast. The kids were looking towards the door of the bedroom.

“You guys can go see your Papa and little brother one at a time,” Daniel said and still had to jump into their path when all five of them got up to rush their other father. Daniel let Zada and Johnny go first, not because they were his but because Johnny was desperately looking and Zada had a rough day along with her Papa. Daniel retrieved the food and brought it back and let the kids switch out, Zale and the twins going in now and sharing a moment with Jack and Malachi while Jack ate, Malachi tucked into Jack’s side on the bed. The little boy was already asleep again and his siblings were being incredibly quiet and well behaved while they touched him and spoke to their Papa but Daniel could see Jack was fading fast so Daniel pushed away from the doorframe where he’d been resting. He’d been giving the children the private moments with their other father but now he was going to get them started on their day.

“Okay, let’s give Papa a chance to rest some more, we have to get ready to go see the new house so lets go.”

Everyone gave little kisses to their brother and Papa before they walked into the other room. Daniel moved over to the bed and helped Jack resettle in the bed and his husband reached out and pulled him close, kissing Daniel on the mouth before Daniel reach down to lift Malachi from the bed but Jack wouldn’t let him, “Leave him with me for a little while. I just want him close.”

Daniel smiled, “I’ll come back and check on you in a little while, be careful okay?”

Jack nodded, “I wouldn’t let anything happen to him when he was inside me, definitely won’t let him get hurt now.”

Daniel nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door to keep the noise down and he helped the kids get a move on. They were going to go play with some of their friends and Daniel was going to pack some of their stuff. He didn’t think he could leave the apartment while Jack was still out of it; the kids though were getting the chance to be kids today.


	29. Family Sweet Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Daniel and the kids are going home... together as it should be.

Jack woke up again to find Malachi still settled on bed next to him and he felt rejuvenated for the first time since the pregnancy started. He sat up in bed, making sure his robe was still tight around him and he grabbed a cloth diaper and checked Malachi before he walked back to the bed and unwrapped the little one. “I think I like that Daddy calls you Spark, you are so beautiful. I can see that already, and you are going to be so protected and loved in this family, you brought us all together.” While he spoke quietly, he wiped gently at Malachi’s skin clean and replaced the diaper with a new one. He put the soiled diaper in the hamper and redressed the baby. He lifted the little one back off the bed and placed him close to his chest and when Malachi snuffled closer, Jack opened his robe and helped his son latch onto the nipple again to feed. It was a utterly strange sensation to have someone feed from him like this but it was also an amazing bonding experience, one that Desire and Lust never really partook of and Jack wondered if that was why they never bonded with their children, again had never really wanted to until they had no choice.

“You are so amazing,” Jack heard Daniel’s whispered words from the door of the bedroom and looked up, smiling.

“Hey, how long have you been there?” Jack asked softly.

“Long enough to fall in love with you over and over, how you feeling?” Daniel asked.

“Like its time to take our family home Danny,” Jack whispered and watched as Daniel smiled. He turned and exited the bedroom and left Jack to finish the feeding and then burping Malachi before he dressed to leave the bedroom. He found some pants to wearing, pleased with his stomach returned to flat form and he could see his own penis again. He slipped into a loose shirt then lifted Malachi off the bed and he walked out of the room and found Daniel putting little packs on each of the children’s shoulders and Ben was holding one as well. Jack walked over and Ben placed a gentle hand on Jack’s shoulder and the father shared a smile with the son.

“Are we walking?” Jack asked, not completely certain he was up for that.

Daniel shook his head as she straightened Zada’s strap before he pressed a gentle kiss to their daughter’s head. All the kids seemed to be shuddering with excitement, ready to see the new house and get their family back into their place. “Akina is coming to take us back and she should be here soon.”

The door opened right then and in walked Erica and Akina, both smiling when they caught sight of Jack standing with Malachi in his arms. Erica walked over and pressed a hand to the baby and Jack had a hard time not jerking away from the healer. He trusted Erica with his family but Malachi was different, he was so little and so breakable, Jack felt the instinct to keep him safe even more so than he ever did with the others. He didn’t understand it but then again, he’d done a lot of things he didn’t understand when it came to this child.

“Jack I will not take him from you,” Erica reassured. “I just want to check and see how he is doing.”

Jack nodded and she finished checking his son, before she smiled to Jack.

“He’s doing okay?”

“He is perfectly healthy and you seem to have regained strength as well.”

Jack nodded, “Yup, doing just fine. Can we go home and see the new place now?”

Akina nodded, “Shall we?” with that everyone tucked in close and took each other’s hands then with a dip and a lurch in the stomach they were there. Jack held Malachi close, thinking the last time they were teleported somewhere it caused intense pain during his C-section but their youngest was still contentedly silent and he turned to look at the house they were in front of. The front looked the same as the old house, more updated and clean. It looked new. Jack could tell there was a third story added and the length of the house was longer. Akina gestured and they all walked up the steps and the door opened before them. The living room was pretty much the same, had more seating area and two desks. Jack could see the kitchen at the back of the living room and the dining area in the same room. Jack looked off to the right where he could see a bedroom and an office where Daniel could work. Akina led them upstairs and Jack realized that his and Daniel’s bedroom was the main part of this level as well as a master bath and two bedrooms and an extra bathroom. They walked up another short flight and find another three bedrooms. It was amazing that so many bedrooms were in this house as well as at least one full bathroom on each floor.

“Why does this house feel huge as well as homey at the same time?” Daniel asked as they looked around.

“I love magic,” Akina said simply with a wink.

Jack grinned, “This is going to be great Danny, Johnny and Malachi can be on the second floor with us, the rest of the kids can be on the top floor. Ben has his own bedroom on the first!”

“There is also an extra bed in Daniel’s office and both of the couches fold out into beds as well. We wanted to give you the space since you always seem to have guests over and now your house will grow with your growing family. I mentioned to Daniel that your house has also been magically protected, Malachi will be safe especially since Vane took the sisters off the island and they won’t be allowed back on again.”

Jack nodded, relieved to hear it.

“Well everything is furnished and we shall leave you to settle in.”

Akina and Erica walked out of the house and Daniel released the kids to find their bedrooms and get settled. Daniel was going to get dinner ready in a little while but first Jack watched as his spouse got everyone settled, making sure the crib was set up in the bedroom. Jack would have to feed Malachi again soon and honestly he was still having separation anxiety, so when Daniel held out his arms to take the baby, Jack was surprised that he easily handed Malachi over and frowned at his own behavior.

“What?” Daniel asked with a smile as he pressed a kiss to Malachi’s head.

“I can’t seem to let go of him to anyone, even those people that we trust with our lives, not to mention or other children but you reach for him and I couldn’t stop myself from giving him to you if I wanted to.”

“Jack, do you want to?” Daniel asked, confusion and concern scrawled on his face. Jack rushed forward and pressed his hands into Daniel’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips.

He moved back just enough to speak though Malachi was tucked between them, “God Daniel, no. I guess I just know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are the only person on this planet that is going to do as much as I will to protect him, I don’t know how to deal with the feelings and instincts that are flying around my head and body. I guess I am just glad that no matter what, I can always trust you. You hold me together Daniel and you showed me so many times since that first trip to Abydos that we can do anything as long as it’s you and me.”

Jack kept looking into those bright blue eyes as they shimmered with tears and with a thought to keeping Malachi from getting squished, Jack’s lips found Daniel’s in a deep and passionate kiss. Daniel moaned into the contact and Jack answered in kind. They stayed close; sharing sweet kisses and open-mouthed caresses until Malachi grunted in annoyance and they shared a laugh before Daniel jiggled Malachi a little and Jack smiled when the baby immediately calmed. Daniel had always been a natural with their children.

“Jack I love you so much, even before we were together you are everything to me. Our children just made it more apparent, I would do anything for you and our babies. I don’t know what I would have done if you or Malachi had died.”

Jack reached out and pulled them close again for a loose hug. Then he pressed another kiss to the side of Daniel’s head and kissed Malachi gently before he stepped away, “Let’s get our kids settled and have dinner.”

Daniel smiled, “Sounds wonderfully normal to me.”

And that’s what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of another, this one seemed so much harder than some of the others due to my RL stuff that's been happening. As I said, I am trying to figure out where to go from here, another time jump or if someone has a story arch idea i would love to hear it and see if I can make it work. I know there were a few things in this story that kinda got glossed over because of the overwhelming story arch of Jack and Malachi. Anyway, would love to hear from anyone.


End file.
